les rivalités envoutantes
by JENNY1001
Summary: Le team Crabi se forme. Bella fille d'un pilote de renom décide de se lancer elle aussi dans la compétition de moto accompagné de ses deux compères, Alice et Rosalie. Mais des filles sur un circuit, ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.
1. Chapter 1

**ACCROCHE**

Les copines sont de la partie. Le team Crabi se forme. Bella fille d'un pilote de renom décide de se lancer elle aussi dans la compétition de moto accompagné de ses deux compères, Alice et Rosalie.

Mais des filles sur un circuit, ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Leur parcours va être semé d'embuches mais aussi de drôle de rencontre.

Une fic a 100 à l'heure !

Nos héros comme on ne les a jamais vu.

Des hommes jaloux, machos mais hyper sexy.

Et des femmes au caractère bien trempé mais sensuellement attirante.


	2. Chapter 1 : L'arrivée

**Coucou, et voilà mon premier chapitre de mon nouveau bébé ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira car c'est un monde qui me tient particulièrement à cœur ! Je remercie déjà tout le monde pour les petites reviews d'encouragements ainsi que toutes les mises en alerte ! Je remercie aussi mes trois supers bétas qui m'ont bien incité à me lancer pour cette fic !**

**Comme j'ai pas mal d'avance sur ses chapitres, je peux me permettre de mettre un teaser à chaque personne me mettant une review et cela me permettra aussi de publier un chapitre tous les vendredis**

**Aller bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'ARRIVEE**

**POV BELLA**

« Alice ! Je ne le sens pas ! »

Mes mains se remettaient à trembler et la boule de mon ventre réapparut.

« Mais quelle pessimiste tu fais ! » Souffla t-elle

« Pessimiste toi-même ! C'est pas toi qu'on lâche dans la fosse aux lions. » Bougonnais-je

Elle se mit à rire de son petit rire cristallin

« Mais arrête voir un peu ! Ça va être génial ! » Me répondit-elle en tapant dans les mains comme un enfant content d'avoir son cadeau à noël.

« Génial pour toi oui ! » Me renfrognais-je un peu plus.

« Rho qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu es stressée ! » Me dit-elle en fronçant les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas stressée, je suis sûre que c'est une mauvaise idée c'est tout ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment voilà ! »

« Les pressentiments c'est pour les chochottes ! »

Elle me tira la langue afin de me dérider et cela marcha.

« Mais si je n'y arrive pas, on insiste pas ? »

« Promis, juré, craché ! » Me répondit-elle en faisant semblant de cracher par terre.

« Ah quelle délicatesse pour une jeune femme ! »

Et nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un fou rire.

« Mais franchement tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'un essai mais je suis sûre que tu vas très bien t'en sortir ! Tu as été entrainée depuis que tu es toute petite par le meilleur ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que mon père a été quadruple champion de moto GP et qu'il m'a un peu entrainée que je vais faire la même carrière ! »

« Oui enfin c'est dans tes gènes et ça se voit ! Tu m'avais promis de faire des efforts et d'essayer ! » Me supplia-t-elle, en me faisant sa petite moue à laquelle je ne pouvais résister.

« Très bien ! Je ne bougonnerai plus. Tu as gagné, je rends les armes ! »

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire, contente d'avoir à nouveau gagné la partie.

Voilà comment moi, Isabella Swan, enfin plutôt Bella, fille du célèbre champion de moto GP, Charlie Swan, je me retrouvais à suivre ses traces.

J'aimais la moto depuis toujours. Mon père se plaisait à raconter que la première fois que j'avais vu sa moto, je ne marchais pas encore et j'avais fais une colère pour qu'il me pose dessus.

C'est tout naturellement que j'avais eu une petite moto et que mon père m'emmenait avec lui sur les circuits.

En vieillissant, il m'avait apprit certaines choses. Il était, en quelque sorte, mon entraineur. Je passais des heures sur notre petit circuit privé à écouter ses conseils et à les appliquer, accompagnée de mes deux meilleures amies.

En repensant à elles, je souriais instinctivement.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? » Me demanda Alice

« Rien, je pensais au jour où nous nous sommes parlé pour la première fois ! »

« En y repensant c'était assez comique ! » Me dit-elle en souriant.

_FLASH BACK :_

J'étais en CP, dans la même classe qu'Alice et Rosalie, mais ce n'était pas mes copines. En fait, je n'avais pas de copine, j'étais plutôt timide, réservée et suffisamment banale pour que personne ne s'occupe de moi. Je les voyais dans la cour pendant la récré.

Rosalie était souvent isolée, blottie dans un coin. Elle était déjà à cette époque d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Un visage d'ange encadré par de beaux cheveux blonds. De ce fait tous les garçons étaient amoureux d'elle et toutes les filles la détestaient pour ça. Mais aucun d'eux ne l'intéressait, ce qui fait qu'elle restait toute seule toujours à bidouiller des petites voitures comme les garçons.

Alice quand à elle me faisait penser un peu au lapin Duracell. Toujours en train de sautiller partout, de rigoler. Un vrai petit lutin. Elle aimait tout le monde et bien sûr nos petits camarades le lui rendaient. Comment ne pas l'adorer, elle était toujours de bonne humeur, jamais un mot de travers. C'était une des rares personnes qui osait me parler à moi, le vilain petit canard. Mais elle était tellement gentille, qu'elle se laissait aussi beaucoup marcher sur les pieds et que les petites pestes de notre école en profitaient bien. Alice, naïve, ne se rendait pas compte, qu'elles se servaient d'elle comme d'un bouche trou. Et ça ça me faisait mal car je ne supportais pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

Un jour, que les autres nunuches étaient moins bien lunées, elles s'en sont pris à elle gratuitement. Tanya, leur chef, avait dit à une de ses sous-fifres de coller un chewing-gum dans les cheveux d'Alice et l'autre crétine obéissant au doigt et à l'œil l'avait fait. Alice s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes en regardant ses beaux cheveux châtains tout collés.

La colère m'était montée au nez et je m'en étais mêlée, moi qui ne disais jamais rien. Là je leur étais rentrée dedans, leur crachant au visage, qu'elles n'étaient que des cruches sans cervelle. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas très dégourdie à l'époque et plutôt petite comparée à Tanya qui elle faisait bien une tête de plus que moi.

Elle avait commencé à me mettre des claques mais Rosalie s'était interposée. Elle lui avait attrapé les cheveux et l'avait trainé dans une flaque d'eau. Rosalie paraissait d'un calme extraordinaire mais quand elle s'énervait elle devenait une tigresse et avait une force incroyable pour une femme.

Elle était venu ensuite nous voir et nous avait emmené toutes les deux a l'infirmerie, moi couverte de bleus et Alice un chewing-gum collé à la base de ses cheveux.

Depuis ce jour, Alice avait coupé ses longs cheveux bruns pour les laisser assez courts et rebiquant dans tous les sens. Ce qui lui faisait encore plus un visage de petit lutin. Rosalie nous avait appris à se défendre et nous sommes restées inséparables.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

C'est tout naturellement, qu'elles me suivaient dans mes entrainements. Rosalie avait troqué ses petites voitures contre ma moto. Elle était passionnée par la mécanique et Alice me chronométrait et me motivait en même temps.

Alors quand mon père avait commencé à parler de course et de compet, c'est tout naturellement qu'Alice m'avait fait sa petite moue afin de me convaincre d'essayer et qu'elle y était arrivée.

C'est pourquoi, je me retrouvais aujourd'hui au volant de ma camionnette, ma moto chargée à l'arrière en direction du circuit du Mans pour participer à une course. Alice à mes côtés. Rosalie dans le camping-car nous suivait. Le camping-car où elles dormiront pendant ses trois jours d'entrainements et de course, moi je dormirai à l'arrière de ma fourgonnette auprès de ma moto. Les filles m'avaient traitées de parano mais je leur avais répondu avoir trop entendu mon père parler de sabotage.

Nous allions rentrer dans un monde à 90% masculin et machiste et cela ne me rassurait guère. Moi en tant que pilote, Rosalie en mécanicienne et Alice en coach et chronométreuse.

Soudain, Resistance de Muse passa à la radio. Je tournais la tête vers Alice qui me regardait tout sourire. Je commençais à hocher la tête contente d'entendre mon groupe préféré. Je chantais comme un canard mais quand il s'agissait de Muse, je ne pouvais résister. Et je me retrouvais à hurler dans la voiture accompagnée d'Alice mimant une guitare électrique.

J'aimais ces moments de folie avec mes amies, ces moments où nous étions dans notre bulle à nous. Chanter me libéra de mon stress et je retrouvais vite mon sourire. Alice m'accompagnait, on aurait pu faire pleuvoir tellement on chantait faux mais cela nous fit énormément rire.

La chanson finie, je regardais mon amie :

« Merci ! »

« De quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle étonnée

« Pour tout ! Pour me soutenir, m'encourager, croire en moi, m'aider quand je suis stressée ! »

« Arrête voir avec tes compliments ! » Me dit-elle gênée et rougissante.

Ce moment de gaieté, fut vite coupé quand je distinguais les environs du circuit. Je fis la grimace et mon stress remonta en flèche. Alice me regarda d'un œil désapprobateur.

« Oui je sais, promis pas de bougon ! »

« Voila, positivons » Me dit-elle.

J'arrivais à l'abord du circuit et rentrais suivie de Rosalie. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur un des nombreux parkings et Alice descendit de la camionnette.

« Je vais à l'administration, chercher nos papiers et savoir où nous sommes placées. »

J'acquiesçais et lui fis un faible sourire pour ne pas lui montrer mon anxiété. Elle partit sautillante vers les bureaux et Rosalie me rejoignit dans l'habitacle.

« Hey comment vas-tu ma championne ? »

Je lui fis ma petite grimace.

« Ok à ce que je vois le stress est au maximum ! »

Je hochais la tête.

« Mais tu sais que tu ne crains rien et que tu es très bonne ! » Me souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais que je me débrouille mais là il y a beaucoup de monde, si je me plante, je vais mettre la honte à mon père. »

« Tu ne mettras pas la honte à ton père, déjà c'est très courageux pour une femme de venir courir. »

Je lui souris :

« Tu es un amour ma Rose ! »

« Non je dis la vérité ! »

« Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous hein ? » Lui dis-je en faisant une petite grimace.

« Je pense que tu resterais terrée au fond de ton petit circuit ! » Me répondit-elle en se frottant le menton.

« Ha ha très drôle, mais là ce n'est pas pareil, il y a plein d'hommes ! »

« Tiens je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des hommes ? » Me dit-elle en arquant un sourcil et arborant un sourire en coin.

Je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule :

« Que tu es bête ! »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, Alice arriva au même moment rouge pivoine.

« Bah qu'est ce que tu as ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Rien pourquoi ? » Nous répondit-elle l'air de rien.

« Tu nous la feras pas Alice, tu es rouge comme une tomate. Allez raconte, il est comment ? » La contra Rosalie.

« Un dieu vivant ! » Nous dit-elle l'air ébahi.

Nous nous mimes à rigoler toutes les trois.

« A ce point ? » La questionnais-je.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ! Blond, assez grand et avec un corps….Ouf ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur ! »

Je rigolais de plus belle à sa répartie. Notre Alice dés qu'un beau garçon était dans les parages, on ne la tenait plus.

« Bon aller ! Assez rigolé allons nous installer ! » Leur dis-je.

« Nous avons la place de parking n°25 pour mettre le camping-car et le box n°15. »

« Ok j'emmène la camionnette devant le box et je vous retrouve pour monter la guitoune devant le camping-car. »

Nous avions un espèce d'abri en toile que l'on accrochait au camping car, ce qui nous permettait de manger en dessous quand il se mettait à pleuvoir.

J'avançais doucement avec ma camionnette afin d'aller la garer devant notre garage. Je déchargerai la moto ainsi que tous les outils à Rose plus tard dans le box avec les filles.

Je trouvais enfin ma place, me garais et allais ensuite retrouver mes amies. Elles étaient déjà en train de monter l'armature métallique de notre grande tente. En arrivant, je vis Alice morte de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh tu as loupé quelque chose Bella ! » Me répondit Alice.

Je levais un sourcil attendant la suite.

« Rose a encore fait des siennes ! » Me dit-elle en rigolant toujours autant.

Je me mis à sourire :

« Qui as-tu troublé encore déesse ? » Demandais-je à Rosalie en faisant semblant d'être outrée.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! » Bougonna-t-elle.

Ce qui déclencha encore plus l'hilarité d'Alice.

« Bell's imagine la scène. Nous, arrivant en camping car, Rose qui descend tu sais ça a fait un peu comme dans les films, on aurait dit un ralentit, les cheveux dans le vent, la poitrine en avant. Et bien sûr, un jeune homme passant au même moment n'a pu décrocher ses yeux de cette créature. » Gloussa-t-elle en me montrant Rose du doigt.

« Et ? »

« Et comme d'habitude, il n'a pas pu voir l'obstacle devant lui qui était là une voiture. »

« Ouille le pauvre ! » Répondis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » Se défendit Rosalie.

« Mais on sait Rose, mais c'est tellement drôle, de voir leur réaction en ta présence. »

Nous avions enfin fini de monter notre tente et buvions un cocktail en dessous attablées à notre salon de jardin.

L'anxiété me repris en pensant à la réaction qu'allait avoir les autres équipes en voyant une équipe de femme.

« Ça ne va pas Bella, tu es toute blanche ? » Me demanda Rosalie.

« Si si ça va. Bon on va y aller, il faut encore descendre mon engin et installer tes outils. »

Je ne voulais pas leur dire ce qui m'inquiétait, elles allaient encore me prendre pour une folle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les box et passâmes devant une buvette. Des abrutis nous sifflèrent ce qui énerva Alice.

« Ils nous prennent pour des umbrellas girls ses lourdeaux ! » Nous dit-elle.

« Ils vont voir les umbrellas girls ! » répliqua Rose en se tapant dans les mains.

« Du calme, les filles nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre ! » Leur rappelais-je.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à notre camionnette, je montais à l'arrière et caressais mon engin.

C'était mon bébé, enfin notre bébé. On en était très fière. Je l'avais préparé techniquement avec Rosalie et l'avais peinte avec Alice. Elle était noire et rose. C'est Alice qui avait choisit de mettre du rose car elle disait que ça rappelait notre féminité. Notre lutin et ses idées par moments !

C'est comme quand nous avions choisi, le nom de notre team. Toute une histoire.

FLASH BACK

« Tu as déjà réfléchi au nom de notre team ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Non je n'y ai pas pensé, team Swan ? »

Elle fit la grimace.

« Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu as une idée ? »

« Je n'aie pas d'idée mais il faut quelque chose de clinquant comme nous ! »

« Team Star ! » répondit Rosalie

Je hochais la tête.

« C'est très important le nom de notre team mademoiselle ! Et non Rose c'est trop simple Star » Rétorqua Alice très sérieuse.

Tout à coup, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

« Et pourquoi pas les CRABI ? »

« Les quoi ? » Lui demandais-je étonnée.

« Les CRABI : Copines Rosalie Alice Bella Inséparables » me répondit-elle toute contente de sa trouvaille.

« Ça me va ! » Souris-je.

« Moi aussi ! » Dit Rosalie

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et voila comment on se retrouvait à s'appeler les CRABI.

J'entrais dans notre box suivie des mes amies. Alice ouvrit la porte de devant donnant sur la piste et Rose et moi commencions à rentrer les outils. J'amenais notre petite chaine hifi et Alice sautilla dans ma direction.

Elle enfila un cd et nous regarda tout sourire :

« Allez les filles au boulot ! »

Et bien sûr, Neutron de Muse se fit entendre. Elle monta le volume à son maximum et commença à se dandiner, ce qui nous fit rire. C'est dans cette très bonne ambiance que nous commencions à tout installer.

Quelques minutes plus tard un jeune apparut à l'entrée de notre box en hurlant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que s'est que ce bordel ? »

Alice courut baisser le son de la chaine hifi et lui demanda :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Il parut tout gêné en nous voyant et bégaya :

« Heu ba ba oui po…pourriez vous baisser le son s'il vous plait ? »

Je n'avais pas dit un mot, regardant la scène devant moi enfin plutôt regardant la bombe sexuel qui venait de faire son apparition.

« Bonjour je suis Alice. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Edward enchanté, vous êtes avec quel team ? »

« Nous sommes les CRABI et nous sommes la team ! »

Il fronça les sourcils :

« Qui est votre pilote ? »

Alice me désigna du doigt et le nouveau venu se mit à rire.

« C'est une blague ? »

Je redescendis vite de mon petit nuage et le mec hyper sexy que je dévisageais devenait d'un seul coup un mufle complètement abruti de machisme.

**Alors comment trouvez vous ma nouvelle fic? Ca vous plait? Ba dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review et comme je vous ai dit! qui dit review, dit teaser!**

**Bisous, Jenny**


	3. Chapter 2 : Machisme

**Et Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je voulais tout d'abord tous et toutes vous remerciez pour vos encouragements, une trentaine de review sur un seul chapitre c'est génial et encore plus de mise en alerte ! Franchement je suis comblée ! Je voulais aussi remercier ma cha qui m'a fait de la pub ! C'est super gentil ! Alors, petite note, j'ai une lectrice qui m'a donné une petite suggestion que j'ai beaucoup appréciée au sujet du nom de leur team, je vous mets sa review :**

Juste une petite suggestion pourquoi CRABI (je sais la réponse est dans le  
chapitre 1). CABRI aurait été sympa, cela marche pareil sauf qu'en plus le  
CABRI est le petit de la chèvre (bon peut-être en provençal ;-)) et comme  
elle il est très agile et grimpe partout, on dit bien grimper comme un cabri, et  
je trouvais pas mal l'idée d'un petit animal tt mignon (car le chevreau est  
super mignon) et innocent qui en fait accompli des performances hors du  
commun et surtout inattendue!

C'est le cas de ces trois filles.

**Donc j'ai trouvé cette remarque et c'est pourquoi le team CRABI, devient le team CABRI ! Voila ma petite parenthèse !**

**Ensuite réponse à mes anonymes :**

**GEGE : Contente de te voir ici et merci pour l'idée originale !**

**LYLLOU : Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre 2, te plaira autant**

**MARION : Merci beaucoup et voilà le deuxième chapitre tant attendu**

**FANNY : Merci beaucoup et oui je continue**

**NADOU : Voila la suite tant attendu et merci**

**ISABELLE : Je suis contente que tu trouves ça intéressant !**

**Bon aller trêve de blablatage, voila ce fameux chapitre !**

**CHAPITRE 2 : MACHISME**

**POV EDWARD**

J'entrais dans notre box afin de voir certains réglages sur la moto avec Emmett, quand j'entendis un raffut terrible venant du garage voisin. Je le regardais étonné mais il haussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Jasper entra à son tour :

« Voilà Ed, j'ai le transpondeur ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » Me demanda t-il l'air intrigué.

« J'en sais rien du tout, ça vient d'à côté ! »

« Bah c'est surement nos voisins qui s'installent ! »

« Mouais ! » Lui répondis-je en faisant la moue.

« Allez viens Ed, allons voir ces fameux réglages ! » me dit Emmett en me tapotant l'épaule.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais obligé d'hurler pour parler à mes potes et cela m'énervait énormément.

« Bon ça suffit, je vais leur dire de se calmer. » Hurlais-je en jetant mon chiffon par terre.

« Ed arrête, c'est pas grave. C'est que de la musique ! » Essaya de me m'apaiser Jasper.

« Non ça va bien ! Ils pourraient un minimum respecter leurs voisins. »

Je me levais donc et partis d'un pas décidé vers la porte du box adjacent. Je ne frappais même pas et entrais furax :

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Hurlais-je.

Une jeune femme brune accourut vers la mini-chaîne pour baisser le son en me demandant quel était le problème. Mais je ne sus quoi répondre, je ne m'attendais pas à ça il n'y avait que des femmes !

Il y avait la petite brune qui me tendait la main, pas mal dans son genre, un mannequin blond debout plus loin tenant une clé a mollette et une autre jeune femme qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Cette dernière avait attiré mon attention, elle était moins jolie si on peut dire, enfin moins sexy que sa copine blonde mais elle avait quelque chose de captivant. Elle était sensuelle, oui c'est ça sensuelle, me répétais-je à moi-même.

Je repris enfin mes esprits et serrais la main de la naine brune, avant que quelque chose m'interpelle. Je ne les connaissais pas.

« Edward enchanté, vous êtes avec quel team ? »

Je vis la magnifique brune se tendre pendant que celle devant se mit à sourire.

« Nous sommes les CABRI et nous sommes le team ! » Me répondit-elle.

Je fronçais les yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire

« Qui est votre pilote ? »

Mon interlocutrice se retourna et désigna tout sourire l'envoutante brune que je dévisageais depuis le début. Et là se fut plus fort que moi, je me mis à rire.

« C'est une blague ? »

Je les vis toutes les trois se raidir face à ma réplique. A première vue elles n'avaient pas apprécié.

Non mais attends un team de fille, c'est une plaisanterie, elles sont juste bonne a tenir un parapluie.

« La place des femmes n'est pas sur une moto ! » Dis-je sèchement.

La belle brune qui m'envoutait changea carrément de couleur et vira au rouge comme si elle comptait m'en coller une. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, car elle se mit à courir dans ma direction mais la bombe blonde la retint.

« C'est ce qu'on verra au chrono ! » Me cracha boucle d'or.

Ouah ! Elles avaient un sacré tempérament ces furies, ça allait être drôle ! La mini brune se mit à me pousser en me hurlant de sortir de leur box. Et comme d'habitude, Jasper arriva au même moment pour me sauver d'une mauvaise passe.

« Alice quel est le problème ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Je le regardais étonné. Comment la connaissait-il ? Enfin ça ne m'étonnait pas venant de Jasper, il connaissait toujours tout le monde, ce qui souvent me sauvait la mise. Comme la première fois où j'avais rencontré Emmett.

FLASH BACK :

J'étais au lycée, très populaire et surtout très demandé par les filles. Jasper, mon frère, était dans la même classe que moi.

Oui, comment dire, il a le même âge que moi, donc techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment mon frère, mais mes parents l'ont adopté quand j'avais 2 ans. Ma mère avait voulu un deuxième enfant mais des problèmes féminins dont je n'ai jamais su la contenance, l'empêchaient d'avoir des enfants, c'est pourquoi ils adoptèrent Jasper, ses parents étant morts.

Ils avaient choisi un petit garçon du même âge que moi en espérant que nous nous entendrions bien et bien sur ce fut le cas. Je l'avais tout de suite considéré comme mon petit frère. Enfin plus petit de 2 mois, mais dans sa tête, il était beaucoup plus mature et posé, surement à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu étant bébé.

Jasper savait parler aux gens et les rassurer. C'est pourquoi, il connaissait beaucoup de monde et était apprécié de tous, ce qui m'avait souvent permis de m'en sortir dans des situations compliquées.

Bref, nous étions donc tous les deux au lycée, Jasper très calme et moi un vrai coureur de jupons comme on dirait. Une copine différente chaque semaine. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, au bout d'une semaine, elles m'ennuyaient.

Donc comme d'habitude, je tournais autour d'une fille du lycée dont je ne me souviens pas du tout du prénom, c'est pour dire ! Enfin, c'est elle qui me faisait du gring, carrément du rentre dedans. Elle était pas mal donc je me suis laissé faire et commençais à fricoter avec elle dans un coin de l'établissement, en espérant la ramener le soir même. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'au moment ou je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser, j'eus l'impression de décoller du sol. Non en faite ce n'était pas qu'une illusion, quelqu'un m'avait bien soulevé et m'envoyait maintenant volé contre un mur. Le choc avec ce béton fut assez dur, je m'écroulais par terre.

Je me relavais difficilement en hurlant :

« Mais ça va pas ! »

La personne m'ayant fait voltiger était un type que je connaissais de vue, il était en cours de mécanique avec moi, Emmett je crois. Une vraie armoire à glace. Il vint sur moi et essaya de m'en mettre une mais heureusement, j'étais plus rapide et je pus l'esquiver. Jasper arriva à ce moment et se mit entre nous deux

« Emmett qu'est qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Bien sûr il le connaissait ! La baraque se ressaisit face à mon frère et lui expliqua que j'allais poser mes lèvres sur sa chère dulcinée.

Je me défendis en expliquant qu'elle m'avait dit être célibataire. J'avais peut être que le cul en tête mais jamais je ne touchais aux femmes maquées, ah ça non jamais !

Cette greluche démasquée avait confirmé et nous étions depuis restés de bons même de très bons amis et tout ça grâce à mon super héros de frère.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle s'arrêta net et devint toute rouge.

« Jasper… heu… rebonjour ! Et bien ce monsieur était tout simplement en train de nous insulter.» Dit-elle l'air toute gênée

Jasper me regarda d'un œil mauvais.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Rien. Tu étais au courant, qu'elles sont un team et que c'est elle le pilote ? » Dis-je en désignant la brunette du doigt.

Jasper eu l'air surpris mais ne releva pas.

« **LA** pilote ! Et c'est une raison pour nous insulter ? » Grogna blondinette.

« C'est vrai Ed que tu les as insulté ? » Me demanda Jasper le regard déçu.

« Non, non je leur ai juste rappelé que ce n'était pas leur place ! »

Il secoua la tête en soufflant.

« Excuser les mesdames, par moment mon frère parle plus vite que ce qu'il pense ! »

« Frère ? Et bien vous êtes totalement différents ! » Rétorqua la petite l'air dégouté.

Il sourit :

« Sur ce nous allons vous laisser et excusez nous encore. Ed tu me suis ! »

Je soufflais mais n'objectais rien et sortit de leur box. Il leur fit un signe de la main et me suivit.

POV BELLA :

Ils venaient de sortir de notre box et moi je restais là sans rien dire. Alice grognait en traitant l'autre idiot de tous les noms. Ce que je redoutais, commençait déjà ! On allait se moquer et nous cracher dessus !

« Bella, oh je te parle ! » M'hurla dans Alice les oreilles.

« Je t'entends, tu n'es pas obligée de me rendre sourde. »

Je pris une chaise et m'assied, la tête posée sur les genoux.

« Ah non certainement pas, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par le premier débile que l'on croise ! » me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras pour me forcer à me relever.

« Mais il à raison, ma place n'est pas sur la moto ! »

« Tu m'avais promis. » bouda Alice

« Promis quoi ? » demanda Rose

« Elle m'avait garanti de faire des efforts et de ne pas ronchonner ! »

« Je ne ronchonne pas, je réfléchis ! » leur rétorquais-je

« Et tu réfléchis à quoi ? » Me demanda Alice en tapant du pied d'impatience.

« Aux pour et aux contre de rester et de faire cette maudite course. »

« Moi je vais te le dire. Les pour : ça fait 10 ans que tu t'entraines, ton père est très fière de toi et que tu essaies. Puis on a fait 400 km pour arriver ici ! » Me dit-elle l'air sévère.

« Et parce qu'il y a un beau garçon qui te plait !» Pouffa Rosalie à l'attention d'Alice.

Ce qui me fit sourire car moi aussi j'avais remarqué la façon dont elle dévorait des yeux le blondinet.

« Al dis nous qu'il s'agit du même que tu nous as parlé tout à l'heure et pas un autre ? Tu n'en as pas deux en vue quand même ? » Lui demanda Rose se retenant de rire.

Alice nous regarda l'air outrée.

« Mais bien sur qu'il s'agit du même ! Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Et puis un dieu vivant comme lui, il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup ! »

Nous nous mimes a rigoler de bon cœur toutes les trois. Elles avaient le don pour me faire passer ma mauvaise humeur.

Nous réprimes donc notre déchargement mais cette fois-ci plus en sourdine, puisque nous savions maintenant que l'équipe d'à coté n'était pas très sympa, enfin plutôt l'autre idiot car son frère lui avait l'air gentil.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Alice nous prépara des croques monsieur, elle était toute fière de savoir les faire depuis que je lui avais montré. Alors pour chaque nouvelle occasion, elle me faisait ses fameux croques monsieur. Bien meilleur que ses premiers !

FLASH BACK :

On avait 15ans et c'était le mardi soir donc pas d'école le lendemain. Et comme nous étions grandes maintenant, nos parents avaient accepté que l'on fasse une pyjama partie, chez Alice, car c'est elle qui avait la plus grande maison.

Pour nous accorder de l'intimité, ses parents avaient décidé de se faire restau ciné. Pour nous, au programme, déguisement, chamallow, sunset beach et ragots de filles. Une vrai soirée pyjama quoi !

Alice s'était mis en tête de nous faire à manger pour nous impressionner. Mais quand elle était revenue à la chambre 30 minutes plus tard, toute penaude, des espèces de tranches couleur charbon posées sur une assiette, nous avons su qu'Alice était nulle en cuisine.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée en pyjama accompagnée de Rose à 22heures, un mardi soir à expliquer a Alice comment faire de bons croques monsieur, sans en faire des semelles immangeables.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

La soirée se termina tranquillement et nous allâmes nous coucher assez tôt puisque le lendemain, les choses allaient commencer. Demain matin 10 heures, premier essai libre ! J'allais enfin me confronter aux autres et voir vraiment ce que je valais. C'est donc une boule au ventre que j'arrivais à m'endormir 2 heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée en fanfares et par des chatouilles par mes deux acolytes. La journée commençait donc sur de la bonne humeur. Le petit déjeuner passé, enfin ce que j'avais pu en avaler puisque la boule de mon estomac était réapparue. Fichu stress !

Je me dirigeais vers le box pour retrouver Rose en train de s'afférer autour de mon bolide. Je croisais l'autre abruti de la veille, qui s'avançait aussi vers son garage. Il me lança un regard dédaigneux quand il vit que j'étais en combi, mais je ne relevais pas. Il n'en valait vraiment pas le coup. Franchement, comment avais-je pu le trouver beau, BEURK !

J'entrais dans le box pas rassurée pour deux sous et tombais sur une Rosalie en pleine forme en train de régler les derniers détails sur la moto tout en chantonnant.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien ! » Lui répondis-je la voix serrée.

« Tu mens très mal ! »

La porte avant du box donnant côté piste était ouverte, j'avançais vers celle-ci afin de mieux voir la ligne droite. Oups ! Qu'est ce que je n'avais pas fait là ! Dès que j'eus montré le bout de mon nez, la moitié des personnes dans les autres boxs avaient les yeux rivés sur moi.

Et bien, la rumeur qu'une fille fasse la course n'avait pas mis longtemps à se propager à ce que je voyais. Je rentrais donc dans mon box et m'assied tout au fond. Cela me stressait un peu plus de savoir tous les yeux fixés sur moi. Je fus prise de panique et me mis à haleter, j'attrapais alors mon casque et le mis. Je commençais à me calmer cachée par ma visière noire, mais je commençais aussi à étouffer.

Alice arriva et ouvrit ma visière :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ton casque sur la tête ? »

« Je me concentre ! »

Elle se mit à rire :

« Menteuse, tu te caches. Tu as peur ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je suis juste un peu anxieuse ! »

La sonnerie annonça le début des essais libres et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Alice sentant mon désarroi me prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller ! Tu es super ! »

Je lui fis un timide sourire et partis rejoindre Rosalie qui avait sortit ma bête et l'avait allumée prête à partir.

« J'ai fais les réglages que tu m'avais demandé ! »

J'acquiesçais et montais dessus. Là, le stress redescendit d'un cran, sur mon bébé, je me sentais à ma place, heureuse.

Alice se plaça à côté de moi, le chrono autour du cou.

« Je ne chronomètre pas tes 3 premiers tours, le temps que tu repères la piste. Tu en fais 10 et tu rentres que l'on voit ce que ça donne ! »

Je m'élançais donc pour sortir de la voie des stands et rentrais sur la piste. Des pilotes étaient déjà sur celle-ci et je dus faire très attention en m'engageant pour ne pas heurter quelqu'un. Tout en mettant les gaz, je soufflais un bon coup et mon stress se transforma en concentration.

Je fis un tour de repérage, pour retenir les trajectoires et commençais à accélérer.

Quelqu'un me dépassa en me frôlant ce qui me fit sursauter. Ils n'allaient pas être tendres avec moi !

Je me détendis enfin et savourais ce que j'étais en train de faire. Tout était si simple quand je pilotais. J'accélérais encore sentant la pression dans mes avant bras. L'adrénaline m'envahissant petit à petit. Je souriais pour moi-même, contente d'être ici.

Je m'allongeais un peu plus sur ma moto afin de prendre de la rapidité dans la ligne droite. J'avais l'impression d'être un super héro. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me laisse guider par cette frénésie de la vitesse car c'est à ce moment là que les accidents arrivaient.

Je ne réfléchissais plus en pilotant, tout se faisait instinctivement. C'est donc naturellement qu'au bout de la ligne droite j'attrapais les freins quitte à la faire glisser de l'arrière et plongeais dans mon virage, le genou au sol.

Mes 10 premiers tours passés, je rentrais au stand comme convenu, pour voir les chronos. Alice avait l'air ravie.

« Pas mal du tout pour une première fois sur ce circuit ! »

« Merci » Répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

« Rosalie, te remet un peu d'essence et tu finis cette session, il te reste 30 minutes. »

Je repartis de plus belle, heureuse comme tout de piloter et il faut aussi l'avouer de me mesurer aux autres.

20 minutes plus tard des gouttes commencèrent à tomber et Alice me demanda de rentrer à l'aide d'un panneau. Je me doutais que c'était pour changer de pneus. J'obéis donc et Rosalie me monta les pneus adaptés. J'allais remonter pour repartir quand l'autre abruti du team d'à côté rentra aussi.

« Hey ! » Le héla Alice. « Alors les filles ça n'a rien n'à faire sur une moto ? » Lui sourit-elle le visage victorieux. « 1min45 comme toi pauvre imbécile ! » Lui cracha telle en lui montrant son chrono.

Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, j'étais contente de faire les mêmes temps que lui. En revanche lui paraissait complètement tendu, il bougonna un truc incompréhensible et repartit.

Je me mis à rigoler face a sa réaction et à celle d'Alice qui me faisait son sourire de la victoire avec toutes ses dents. Même le petit blond, frère du mufle, sourit face à la mimique de mon petit lutin.

Il n'y a que leur mécanicien qui eut l'air de se foutre royalement de l'altercation que venait d'avoir lieu.

Et c'est sur cette bonne humeur que je repartie finir les 10 minutes. Je fis un tour et je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise. Mon mauvais pressentiment me reprenait.

Je vis mon adversaire et accessoirement voisin de box me doubler tout en douceur avant de me frôler et de se rabattre devant moi. Une belle queue de poisson ! J'écarquillais grand les yeux et retins ma respiration me préparant au choc.

**Alors, Alors ?**

**Non on n'étrangle personne ! Lol !**

**Et moi aussi je vais faire de la pub pour mes supers bétas :**

**Alors , bien sur, il y ****Terre Sauvage de Macha1983****, pour s'évader ! et ****Salvation de Lullaby74****, pour avoir de fortes émotions !**

**Allez encore plus de review ça me ferait plaisir et comme pour le premier, review = teaser.**

**Mes anonymes, je suis désolé mais si vous n'avez pas de compte, je ne peux pas vous envoyez de teaser !**

**Bibi**

**JENNY**


	4. Chapter 3 : Oh mon Dieu!

**Coucou, nous sommes Vendredi et qui dit Vendredi dit ? Non pas ravioli, mais Chapitre ! Toutes vos reviews, m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Vous êtes plusieurs a vouloir étrangler ed, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire ! Merci à mes supers bêtas de m'encourager autant ! Aller réponses à mes anonymes :**

**-Maelle**** : Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !**

**- Marion**** : Et si Ed n'est pas aussi gentil que ça et il ose bien la queue de poisson, ravi que tu aimes ma fic !**

**-**** J**** : Merci !**

**Aller place au chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !**

**CHAPITRE 3 : OH MON DIEU !**

Pov Alice

Avec ma petite télé dans la cabine de chrono, je captais toutes les caméras autour du circuit, ce qui me permettait de suivre en directe ma Bella. Et quand je vis cet idiot, lui faire une queue de poisson, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'accrocher. Heureusement pour elle et mon petit cœur, son père lui avait aussi appris à réagir dans ces situations.

Je la vis piler tout ce qu'elle pouvait au risque de coucher la moto et partir droit dans les graviers. Une chance inouïe fit qu'elle arriva à rester sur la moto.

Un cri m'échappa et Rosalie accourut, voyant la scène en même temps que moi. On se regarda toutes les deux horrifiées par ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait délibérément essayé de la faire tomber.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre derrière nous. Il venait de rentrer au stand. La colère me monta et je descendis de ma cabine hurlant, à me casser la voix, toutes les injures possibles et inimaginables.

Rosalie me devança et le poussa un grand coup alors qu'il descendait à peine de sa moto. Il trébucha et tomba en arrière.

« La prochaine fois que tu t'attaques à une de mes amies, je te jure que je te fais manger ton casque ! » Le menaça-t-elle.

Leur mécanicien, une vraie armoire à glace, se plaça devant Rosalie.

« On se calme ! »

« Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? » Demandais-je à Jasper.

Il baissa la tête signe qu'il avait vu la scène.

« Et vous allez le laisser faire. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui alors ! » Leur hurlais-je.

Bella rentra à ce moment là, Rose et moi accourûmes vers elle. Je me jetais à son cou.

« Oh ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur ! D'accord tu avais raison ! C'est trop dangereux si tu veux on repart ! »

Elle me sourit :

« Non **TU** avais raison ! Je vais me battre et ce n'est pas un connard qui va me démotiver ! »

« On lui casse la tête ? » Demanda Rosa.

Ce qui fit rire Bella :

« Non, je préférerais que l'on change mes carénages car ceux du bas se sont fêlés en rentrant dans les graviers. De toute façon, il ne mérite même pas que je relève ce qu'il vient de faire. »

« C'est lâche et digne d'un impuissant ! » Lui lança-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Il n'osa plus bouger restant par terre, attendant que la colère passe. Bella poussa sa moto et la rentra au box.

« Sur ce, messieurs, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire alors bonne course à vous ! » Leur lançais-je. Enfin c'était plutôt destiné à Jasper afin de le faire réagir.

**POV BELLA :**

Nous avions refermé la porte de notre box et je m'étais écroulée sur une chaise prise de tremblements.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Me demanda Rose inquiète.

« Si si, ne t'en fais, la pression qui retombe ! »

Elle vint et me prit dans ses bras, chose que Rose ne faisait pas souvent.

« J'ai eu réellement peur pour toi, je pense qu'Alice a raison, il vaudrait peut être mieux arrêter ! »

Je les regardais les yeux suppliants :

« Vous ne croyez plus en moi ? »

« Bien sur que si ma chérie, tes chronos étaient supers ! Mais on ne veut pas mettre ta vie en danger juste pour une course ! » Me dit Alice en me prenant les mains.

« Mais moi je veux continuer ! J'étais si fière tout à l'heure de mes temps. Je ne peux pas abandonner ! » Leur dis-je décidée.

Elles acquiescèrent et la question d'abandonner ne revint plus sur le tapis. Il y avait encore des essais libres le lendemain et les essais qualifs étaient prévus pour le samedi.

Les épreuves du lendemain se passèrent sans encombre.

L'équipe voisine ne nous adressait plus la parole, et ce pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Tout le monde continuait à nous regarder comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire, ce qui amusait beaucoup Alice et Rosalie. Pour ma part, je n'y prêtais même plus attention.

Le vendredi soir, nous étions tranquillement devant notre box en train de laver la moto. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et Alice avait sortit l'attirail de la parfaite fille sexy. Mini short et débardeur. Alice et les vêtements une grande histoire d'amour.

Nous étions en train de rigoler toutes les trois, en s'éclaboussant d'eau pleine de mousse, quand la porte de leur garage s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jasper qui venait mettre la pancarte avec le nom de leur team au dessus de leur box. Mais quand il vit mon amie, j'ai bien cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Nous nous sommes regardées avec Rosalie, se retenant de rire.

Alice n'avait même pas daigné le regarder, mais quand elle lut le nom de leur team, elle s'esclaffa.

« Team PUMA ! » Dit-elle l'air dédaigneuse.

« Bonjour Alice ! » Lui répondit-il en baisant la tête.

« Pff je vous aurais plus appelé le team MINOU ! »

Jasper baissa les yeux peinés et repartit. Il croisa leur super pilote et lui lança un regard noir lourd de sous entendus.

L'autre idiot soupira en nous voyant morte de rire et fit demi-tour avant de refermer la porte de leur box.

« Franchement Alice, tu as été dure là ! Il n'y est pour rien lui ! » Souris-je.

« Eh bah, il aurait dû réagir l'autre fois. En ne disant rien, il se rend coupable de complicité d'abrutisme ! » Nous dit-elle très sérieuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sa mimique nous fit doublement rire.

**POV EDWARD**

Jasper passa à côté de moi mauvais. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé la veille.

**FLASH BACK**

Les filles venaient de partir dans leur box, je tendis la main vers Jasper pour qu'il m'aide à me redresser mais il tourna les talons et rentra dans notre garage. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui.

« Y'a un problème Jazz ? »

« Non mais tu te fous de moi là ? » M'hurla t-il.

Je restais là estomaqué, c'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait après moi.

« Tu aurais pu la tuer ! » Continua-t-il.

« Oh là t'y va un peu fort ! » Rigolais-je.

« Et ça te fait rire ? Non mais attends papa et maman ne t'ont pas élevés à détester les femmes à ce que je sache ? »

« Je la déteste pas, je voulais lui montrer qu'elle n'a rien à faire sur une moto ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti, elle pilote très bien pour une femme et toi tu fais ton vieux macho ! »

Je restais là comme un débile ne sachant quoi répondre. C'est vrai que j'y avais été un peu fort mais elle m'exaspérait au plus haut point cette nana et je savais même pas pourquoi.

« Emmett dis lui toi ! »

« Oula moi je me mêle pas de vos affaires de gonzesses. Mais c'est vrai qu'une fille c'est mieux a tenir le parapluie ! » Avait rétorqué Emmett un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais tu es aussi idiot que lui ma parole ! » Avait grogné Jasper.

« Rho je rigolais, non c'est vrai que là tu as abusé Ed. En plus elles sont toutes mimis ses filles ! »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Sur ce nous n'avions pas continué. Jazz me parlant que pour les trucs importants et Emmett toujours égal à lui-même.

Alors quand j'avais vu les filles dehors en train de laver la moto, j'étais tout simplement rentré trop gêné de les voir, enfin surtout de la voir. Je commençais sérieusement à être embarrassé par mon geste. La culpabilité me gagnait.

Dans ma couchette ce soir là, je me promis d'aller m'excuser auprès d'elle le lendemain pour mon action complètement puérile. Car pour être honnête, je ne pouvais la détester juste parce qu'elle était une femme qui pilotait bien.

Ce samedi matin, je me levais donc tout content de ma bonne résolution et avertis les garçons de mes intentions. Jasper était très content de ma démarche et Emmett lui se moquait de moi comme toujours, me traitant de petit gnougnou qui allait s'excuser.

Je m'avançais donc vers les box et les vis toutes les trois à l'entrée. J'avais peur de me prendre une claque ou même pire mais je devais le faire. Je leur fis un sourire et vis qu'elles faisaient de même. Leur attitude me rassura.

« Bonjour les filles ! » Leur lançais-je.

Elles ne répondirent pas mais gardèrent leur grand sourire. Là je m'aperçus enfin à leur posture que ce n'était pas moi qu'elles regardaient bêtement presque à en baver mais quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retournais et fis la grimace. Ce qu'elles fixaient, ou plutôt celui qu'elles mataient, n'était autre que le champion en titre de moto Gp, Cam Gigandet, qui se trouvait quelques mètres en arrière.

**POV BELLA :**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. CAM GIGANDET ! Le champion en titre se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous. Rosalie accrochée à mon bras, le regardait subjuguée.

« Bella dis moi que je rêve ! » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, c'est bien lui ! » Soufflais-je

J'en bavais presque en plus d'être un super champion, il était incroyablement beau et sexy.

« Il est quand même plus beau qu'à la télé ! » Nous sortit Alice.

« Beau ! » Lui répondit Rose ahurie.

« Mais il est beaucoup plus que ça ! C'est un véritable dieu ! »

Il se rendit compte qu'on le fixait et tourna la tête dans notre direction et nous salua. Rose et moi devînmes rouges pivoines et pouffâmes comme deux gamines.

Alice nous tira par la manche afin de nous entrainer vers notre box. Nous dépassâmes l'autre mufle qui nous regardait l'air déçu. Rosalie le bouscula ce qui nous fit encore plus rire.

On aurait dit à ce moment là des vraies pisseuses au collège.

Alice n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de nous en disant qu'on aurait dit deux tomates devant ce champion mais Rose et moi, on s'en fichait. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

« Tu as vu ce corps ! Ce petit pull moulant ça me donne envie de le manger tout cru ! » Me dit Rosalie l'air béat !

« Et qui donc voudriez vous manger ? » Demanda une voix masculine que l'on connaissait sans être familière.

Je me retournais vers la porte et le vis. CAM GIGANDET ! Il se tenait là, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Rose devint plus que rouge, je dirais même violette de honte et baissa la tête en triturant le tournevis qu'elle tenait.

Je restais là, la bouche ouverte ne sachant quoi lui dire. Vous êtes mon idole ! Vous êtes génial ! Vous êtes trop sexy ! Aie aie !

Alice se retenait de rire face à nos réactions et avança poliment vers notre visiteur.

« Bonjour Mr Gigandet, que nous vaut votre visite ? »

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! » Répondit-il en souriant.

Ouf ce sourire, j'avais l'impression de me consumer sur place. Il ne pouvait pas être humain ce n'était pas possible ! Il était trop parfait.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un team 100 % féminin et dont la pilote se trouvait être la fille d'un des plus grands champions qui aient existé ! »

« Vous vous êtes le plus grand champion ! » Bégayais-je.

Il se mit à rire :

« Oh je ne suis pas encore quadruple champion du monde moi. J'ai l'air de vous impressionner ? »

Alice rigola aussi :

« Elles sont fans de vous c'est pour ça ! Enfin moi aussi mais elles c'est à l'extrême »

« Je ne voulais pas vous importuner, juste vous souhaiter bonne chance et vous dire que je trouve ça très courageux de votre part de vous lancer dans un monde d'homme ! »

« C'est très gentil de votre part. Si tous les hommes pensaient comme vous, nous aurions moins de soucis » Lui répondit Alice.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons près à repartir.

« Heu Bella, pourriez vous dire à votre père que je suis un fan de ce qu'il a accomplit. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! » Répondis-je gênée.

Je vis Rosalie avancer vers lui un morceau de papier à la main.

« Pourrais-je avoir un autographe s'il vous plait ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en tendant sa feuille d'une main tremblante.

Il sourit et lui signa son papier, puis il prit la main de Rose et lui fit un baise main.

« Vous êtes réellement la plus belle mécanicienne que je croise ! »

Rose porta sa main à sa joue, gênée par cette révélation.

« Merci monsieur ! »

« Oh appelle-moi Cam » Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Non mais je rêve ! Il était en train de draguer Rosalie !

Sur ce, il nous salua et partit. Des dizaines de personnes s'étaient regroupées devant notre stand, suivant la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

On se regarda avec Rose et on se mit à sautiller en hurlant comme des fans hystériques.

« Il est vraiment trop trop beau et je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ! » Soufflais-je.

« Oh tu crois ! » Me dit-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

« Au fait, on ne lui a pas demandé pourquoi il se trouvait ici ! » Demanda Rose.

« Je me suis renseignée les deux folles. Il est ici pour faire des essais ce matin avec une nouvelle moto. » Nous répondit Alice.

« Il va s'entrainer avec nous ? » Demandais-je ahurie.

« Juste la première heure car ensuite c'est les essais qualifs donc il ne veut pas vous déconcentrer ! »

« Oh dis je peux ne pas faire cette première heure d'essai et aller le regarder piloter ! » La suppliais-je.

« Ba bien sur, les essais d'hier sont assez concluants, nous ne changeront plus les réglages de la moto donc c'est bon pour moi. »

Je lui fis un énorme bisous contente de voir mon idole courir.

« Je viens avec toi ! » Me cria Rosalie.

Nous nous installions tranquillement dans les gradins en attendant que la séance commence. Alice était partit en ville pour ravitailler notre frigo.

**POV EDWARD :**

Non mais je rêve ! Je viens pour m'excuser et elles me snobent ! Et pour qui ? Pour ce champion de pacotille.

J'étais retourné dans mon box en colère. Puis on avait entendu tout un brouhaha venant d'à côté. J'avais sortit la tête et vu que tout le monde regardait le box de ces filles. Curieux, on avait avancé avec Emmett. Et là, il y avait le super champion en train de les encourager et de draguer la blonde.

Non mais franchement, il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là. Il se ramène ici comme un cheveu sur la soupe et se permet de les draguer. Après tout, je m'en fous, ces filles sont folles et elles ne m'intéressent pas du tout.

Je tournais la tête vers Emmett et vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Ca ne va pas Em ? »

« T'as vu comment il lui fait les yeux doux ? Et elle, elle ne dit rien ! » Il avait l'air perturbé.

« Ba laisse tomber, ce sont que des gonzesses ! Des qu'un champion est dans les parages, elles se sentent plus ! »

« Et pis bien sur, il ne choisit pas la plus moche ! » Cracha t-il.

Je me mis à sourire.

« Em, t'aimerais bien être à la place de ce mec près d'elle hein ? » Le taquinais-je du coude.

« Pff tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est juste qu'il m'énerve, il mériterait une correction pour que ses chevilles désenflent un peu ! »

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait la première heure de séance d'essai ce matin pour tester une nouvelle bécane ! Et si j'allais m'entrainer aussi ! » Lui dis-je d'un air malicieux.

« Ba qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ! C'est le champion de Gp, tu ne le battras jamais ! »

« Oui mais j'ai un avantage, il ne connaît pas la moto qu'il va piloter ! »

Emmett haussa les épaules.

« Fais comme tu veux ! Mais va pas te casser la gueule ! »

Je me retrouvais donc 15 minutes plus tard à partir pour une heure d'essai libre. Enfin, une heure pour essayer de rabattre le caquet de ce mec !

Je commençais à accélérer et vis qu'il se trouvait juste derrière moi. Alors là mon coco, ne compte surtout pas que je te laisse passer ! Il se retrouva vite à mon cul et me talonnait dur.

Il pilotait sacrement bien. Je passais la ligne droite à fond donnant tout ce que j'avais mais arrivé au bout, prêt à prendre mon virage, il me fit l'intérieur comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus facile à réaliser.

J'en restais bouche bée ! Je ne pourrais jamais le battre, alors je décidais de rentrer au box avec une impression de mettre humilié tout seul.

**POV BELLA :**

Quel abruti le pilote du team d'à côté ! Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir battre Cam ! Non mais il rêvait dur ! Et tout ça je suis sure que c'était pour faire son flan ! Vraiment il faisait pitié. Rose et moi avions bien rit quand à la fin de la ligne droite, il l'avait doublé par l'intérieur avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous ne pilotions vraiment pas dans le même monde.

C'est donc tout sourire, que nous retournions toutes les deux bras dessus bras dessous vers notre box.

« Oh dis et si nous passions derrière son box, histoire de le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne reparte ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Ba si tu veux ! »

Et nous arrivions pile au bon moment. Cam se trouvait derrière en train de discuter. Il ne nous voyait pas puisqu'il était de dos mais nous nous avions une très belle vue.

On s'arrêta à quelques mètres pour le regarder. Je sentis mes joues rougir face à ce spectacle.

Cam était toujours en combi mais il faisait une chaleur si écrasante qu'il l'avait ouverte et avait retirée les épaules la laissant pendre autour de sa taille. D'où on était on pouvait parfaitement voir ses omoplates tout en muscle avec un signe maorie entre les deux. Des gouttes de sueur descendaient lentement le long de sa colonne.

J'avais l'impression tout à coup que le soleil avait redoublé.

Alice arriva au même moment nous sortant de notre état hypnotique.

« Eh ! On revient sur terre ! » Me dit-elle en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

Je la regardais enfin et fronçais les yeux :

« Tu as été faire les courses où les magasins ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Ba en fait y'avait une gallerie marchande donc j'ai fait un petit tour et trouvé cet ensemble, c'est sympa non ? »

Nous réprime notre route vers notre box. Rosalie se mit à rire :

« Mais à qui donc veut tu plaire ? »

« Pff personne, vous imaginez des choses ! Tu peux parler Rose qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller voir Cam ? » La contra-t-elle.

« Ba il est canon c'est vrai mais en faite ce n'est pas réellement mon type, je les préfère beaucoup plus baraqués ? »

« Oui comme le mécano du team d'à côté ? » La piqua-t-elle.

Rosalie prit un air surpris :

« Ba j'en sais rien, je n'ai même pas fait gaffe à comment il était ! »

« Oui oui c'est ça et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ? »

Je souriais face aux piques qu'elles s'amusaient à se lancer mais ne participait pas, j'étais absorbée par un pilote au loin en combi aussi, le haut défait comme Cam, il tournait le dos et avait l'air au téléphone.

J'étais hypnotisée par ce physique, il avait l'air magnifique. Bien sur hyper sexy comme Cam mais bien plus envoutant. Quelque chose chez lui était très attirant. Tout à coup, je vis Jasper l'approcher et il se retourna.

Oh non ! Pour la deuxième fois, j'étais en train de fantasmer sur l'autre nul d'à côté.

Je fis la grimace et Alice le remarqua.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Je lui montrais les deux acolytes. Alice devint de nouveau rouge tomate à l'approche de Jasper.

Celui-ci avança vers nous, pendant que leur super pilote partait en direction de leur box. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux, même si je savais qu'il était un être parfaitement imbuvable, son physique lui était à couper le souffle.

« Bonjour Alice ! » Dit timidement Jasper.

« Bonjour » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement mais toujours aussi écarlate.

« Tu es très en beauté ! » Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Merci, mais ça ne change rien ! » Lui lança-t-elle, une pointe de regrets dans la voix.

J'allais lui dire de ne pas le rembarrer à cause de moi et de ce que son frère m'avait fait mais Rosalie m'attrapa le bras et me secoua.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis sur a 100% d'avoir fermé le box à clé ! » Me répondit-elle en me montrant la porte ouverte.

Je me mis à paniquer et courus vers le garage accompagnée de Rose et Alice.

Je passais la porte et le spectacle que je vis me désespéra.

« NON ! » Hurla Rose.

**Alors, Alors ? A votre avis que s'est t-il passé ? Comment avez-vous trouvé mon ed embarrassé ? J'attends vos reviews et toujours petit teaser !**

**Bibi**

**Jenny**


	5. Chapter 4 : Compromis

**Coucou ! Désolé pour le retard mais je ne bossais pas aujourd'hui donc j'ai un peu couru mais comme promis, on est vendredi donc chapitre ! Je vois que vous avez toujours envie d'étrangler Edward mais je pense que ce chapitre va vous calmer un peu ! Merci à Cha qui me corrige la syntaxe et je vous jure qu'il y a du boulot !**

**Aller, on arrête de papoter.**

**Alors mes anonymes :**

**Pauline : Contente de te compter parmi nous et j'espère que la suite te plaira**

**Kristykate : Désolé mais tes hypothèses ne sont pas les bonnes alors j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !**

**Marion : merci et bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 4 : COMPROMIS**

**Pov Bella**

J'entrais dans notre box complètement désemparée. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les outils de Rose qui étaient bien rangés se trouvaient par terre. La pièce avait été retournée.

Rosalie se précipita sur la moto qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé et en fit le tour rapidement.

« A part les pneus qui sont crevés, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir touché à la moto. » Souffla t-elle de soulagement.

Je ne lui répondis pas incapable de prononcer deux mots, tant j'étais abasourdie.

Nous ayant entendu crier, Alice arriva, suivie de Jasper.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« On s'est fait visiter ! » Lui répondit Rose.

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont cassé à part avoir tout mis par terre ? »

« Pour l'instant j'ai vu qu'ils avaient juste lacéré les pneus qui se trouvent sur la moto ? »

Jasper se racla la gorge :

« Excusez moi, mais en fait ils vous ont ouvert tous les pneus ! » Nous dit-il en nous montrant notre pile de pneu complètement foutue.

Rose eut un hoquet de tristesse et Alice s'écroula sur une chaise la tête entre les mains. Quant à moi, je ne bougeais toujours pas, j'avais l'impression d'être spectatrice de cette scène. Comme si j'étais en dehors de mon corps. Puis je retrouvais mes esprits et la colère se répandit en moi.

« Ou est ton connard de pilote ? » Hurlais-je à Jasper.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est lui qui vous à fait ça ? » Me demanda t-il tristement.

« Non je ne pense pas que ce soit lui puisqu'il était sur la piste, mais je crois que c'est lui qui l'a ordonné ! » Lui crachais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

Je sortis du box furibonde en passant devant une Rose et une Alice complètement perdue. Je le trouvais au même endroit toujours au téléphone.

« Espèce d'enfoiré pourquoi tu t'en prends encore à nous ? » Lui criais-je en le poussant.

« Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas non ? C'est une mauvaise manie chez vous de pousser les gens ? » Me répondit –il estomaqué par mon attaque.

« Change pas de sujet, tu vas le payer je te le jure ! » Lui dis-je en le frappant.

« Mais arrête merde, je ne sais même pas de quoi je suis accusé ! »

Emmett entendant nos cris arriva et s'interposa entre lui et moi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda t-il.

Rose accourut et se plaça elle aussi entre le grand baraqué et moi.

« Ton super pote nous a crevé tous nos pneus ! » Siffla t-elle entre ses dents de façon menaçante.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent au même moment et essayèrent de calmer les choses.

Mon amie me prit dans ses bras.

« Arrête Bell's, tu n'as aucune preuve que ce soit lui ! »

« Si, il nous déteste ! » M'époumonais-je.

« Mais elle est folle celle-là ! J'ai rien fait à leurs pneus ! » Grommela l'autre idiot.

« Ça suffit maintenant, on dirait un crêpage de chignon digne de la maternelle ! » Hurla Jasper, ce qui eut le don de tous nous calmer.

« Bon on reprend calmement s'il vous plait. » Continua t-il. « Donc mesdemoiselles, vous vous êtes fais saccager votre box et on a lacéré tous vos pneus ? » Nous demanda t-il.

Rose et moi fîmes un signe de tête pour affirmer.

« Ed c'est toi ? » Lui demanda t-il furieux.

« Mais non ! Sûrement pas ! » Répondit-il à moitié hystérique. « Elles sont folles ! » Ajouta t-il.

« Stop Edward ! » L'arrêta Jasper.

L'autre bougonna mais ne releva pas.

Jasper se tourna vers moi :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de ça ! »

Je me laissais tomber par terre afin de m'asseoir, entraînant Alice dans ma course, puisqu'elle me tenait toujours.

« De toute façon que ce soit lui ou pas ça ne change rien, on n'a plus de pneus pour faire la course ! » Lui dis-je la voix enrouée par la tristesse.

**POV EDWARD :**

Je la regardais s'écrouler au sol complètement abattue. Elles ne pouvaient plus finir la course sans pneus, ce qui aurait dû me réjouir mais je n'y arrivais pas. La voir aussi triste me donnait juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

Non mais ça n'allait pas moi ! Vouloir prendre une hystérique dans mes bras, n'importe quoi ! En revanche, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'excuser pour la queue de poisson, c'était peut être une façon de se racheter.

J'avançais timidement vers elle, la blondinette me regardait d'un œil sacrement mauvais. Pire qu'un pit bull celle-là ! Il ne fallait pas que je fasse une bourde où elle allait me bouffer tout cru.

Je me raclais la gorge :

« Hum ! Bella ? »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Pour te prouver que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fait ça et aussi pour m'excuser de l'autre fois, je veux bien vous prêter des pneus. Enfin si vous acceptez ? » Lui dis-je timidement.

Elle regarda sa copine assise à côté d'elle.

« Fais comme tu le sens Bella ! » Lui intima la petite brune.

« Je je veux bien alors ! » Me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je souris face à sa réponse et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle hésita mais me laissa quand même l'aider. Elle se redressa rapidement et se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

« C'est gentil de votre part. Je suis très reconnaissante, grâce à vous, nous allons pouvoir finir la course mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je pardonnerai tout comme ça ! Il m'en faut plus pour faire confiance aux gens ! » Me dit-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas ! » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers leur box.

« Aller les filles, on a du boulot ! » Leur ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu es en colère ! » Entendis-je Emmett.

Je tournais la tête interloqué et vis qu'il parlait à la bombe blonde qui se trouvait devant lui.

Elle devint toute rouge et lui dis :

« T'es pas gêné toi alors ! Mais merci pour le compliment ! » Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Puis, elles partirent aussi vers leur box, nous laissant là tous les trois pour nous remettre de nos émotions.

« C'était quoi ça Emmett ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant.

« Ba rien ! » Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en repartant vers notre garage.

J'éclatais de rire accompagné de Jazz.

« Aller viens, il faut qu'on leur emmène des pneus. » Me dit-il.

**POV ROSALIE :**

Après cette altercation, nous partîmes tout ranger. Il fallait aussi que je revérifie les réglages de la moto. On ne sait jamais, ils auraient pu y toucher. Bella allait en séance qualifs l'après midi donc tout devait être au poil.

Nous avons passé au moins deux heures à tout remettre en place. Jasper était venu nous donner un petit coup de main. Je suis sur qu'il en pinçait pour Alice celui-là. Je regardais Bella en mimant des bisous ce qui la fit rire.

Cela me fit repenser à leur mécano tout à l'heure qui m'avait fait un compliment. On s'engueule et deux minutes après il me fait du rentre dedans, il n'était quand même pas chier celui-là. Mais cela me fit sourire, il était quand même pas mal du tout. En plus son petit marcel dévoilait un torse parfait et des bras extrêmement musclés, on se blottirait presque dedans ! Voila que je me mettais à divaguer sur le gars d'à côté, ça va pas bien moi !

La séance de qualifs se déroula sans encombre ce qui me rassura. J'avais tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella. Elle était ma famille avec Alice. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas réellement élevé, toujours en déplacement. Cela me fit repenser à ce Noël.

**FLASH BACK :**

« Nous sommes désolés ma chéri mais nous ne pourrons pas rentrer ! » Me disait ma mère.

C'était le Noël de mes 12 ans et j'étais seule chez moi, dans une maison immense avec ma mère qui m'appelait le 23 au soir pour me dire qu'ils avaient un empêchement et qu'ils ne se seraient pas là le lendemain.

Un empêchement mon œil, ils rallongeaient leurs vacances à Miami c'est tout.

Après ce coup de fil, je m'étais écroulée en pleurs dans mon canapé. Je n'avais pas vu mes parents depuis plus de deux mois. En leur absence, c'était ma nounou qui s'occupait de moi. Mais là en période de fête, j'avais vraiment pensé qu'ils reviendraient. J'avais préparé un beau sapin et je leur avais acheté tout plein de petits cadeaux. Je m'étais même essayée à faire un gâteau au chocolat avec la recette de Bella.

J'étais encore plus triste car d'habitude j'avais mes copines mais à cette époque de l'année, elles étaient chacune dans leur famille à réveillonner.

J'allais passer le pire Noël de ma vie !

La porte sonna et ma nounou m'appela en me disant que c'était pour moi. Je me trainais donc jusqu'à l'entrée, les yeux rougis.

C'était Bella un cadeau dans les mains. Elle vit qu'il y avait un problème et me demanda de lui expliquer. Je lui avais donc tout dit en sanglotant.

Elle m'avait emprunté mon téléphone et une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais chez les SWAN pour Noël à aider Bella à finir les décorations pour le lendemain soir.

Ce fut le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie ! Des cadeaux certes moins chers que ceux auxquels j'étais habituée avec mes parents, mais tellement plus symboliques pour moi. Des outils offerts par Mr SWAN, un beau serre tête par Mme SWAN et un petit bracelet par Bella. Elle avait offert le même à Alice et le portait aussi.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Les filles étaient reparties au camping car préparer à mangé, le temps que je nettoie un peu la moto.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la personne derrière moi.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter.

« Excusez moi monsieur, je ne vous avais pas entendu ! » Lui dis-je la main sur le cœur.

Il me regardait d'un air dédaigneux mais je ne le connaissais pas.

« Je peux vous aider ? A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demandais-je.

« Je suis Mike, le pilote du team BEST ! » Me répondit-il d'un air supérieur.

Je faillis me mettre à rire quand j'entendis le nom de leur team mais me retint face à son attitude mauvaise.

« Bonjour Mike, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda ma main surpris mais refusa de me la serrer.

« Ce que je veux, enfin ce qu'on veut c'est que vous partiez ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je me mis à rigoler face à sa demande ce qui l'énerva un peu plus.

« Vous allez partir et sur le champ ! » Continua t-il en avançant vers moi.

« Nous ? Mais vous rêvez là mes petits cocos ! On n'ira nulle part ! Vous avez peur de vous faire battre par une fille ? » Lui rétorquais-je.

« Si vous ne partez pas, de gros soucis vont vous arriver ! »

« Est-ce une menace ? » Lui demandais-je en lui tenant tête.

Il avança furibond vers moi mais sortit de nulle part, le mécano d'à côté s'interposa.

« Il y a un problème Mike ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Pousses toi de la toi ! Ça ne te concerne pas ! » Cracha-t-il en essayant de le faire bouger de devant moi.

« Quand on menace une jeune femme ça me concerne ! » Lui dit-il l'air mauvais.

« Elles ne devraient pas être là ? »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Elles sont très douées je trouve ? » Lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

L'autre le regarda ahuri.

« Ah je comprends c'est ta gonzesse ou alors t'aimerais bien la sauter. » Lui cracha t-il.

Emmett s'énerva et le chopa par le col avant de le faire décoller largement du sol.

« Excuse-toi maintenant auprès de la jeune femme avant que je te casse les deux bras ! »

« Pardon ! » Ça lui arrachait la bouche de s'excuser

Il le reposa au sol et lui dit en remettant en place son col :

« Maintenant tu vas gentiment partir de ce box et ne plus y revenir. Et pour ton information ce n'est pas ma femme mais j'en serai très fier ! »

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil. Non mais je rêve, il me faisait des avances en menaçant un mec !

L'autre recula et lança avant de sortir du box :

« Ce n'est pas fini cette histoire ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui ! » rétorqua Emmett en riant.

Il se tourna vers moi :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui merci mais j'aurais pu lui mettre une raclée ! »

Il s'esclaffa :

« Je n'en doute pas mais je n'aime pas que l'on embête une femme encore plus quand c'est un canon ! »

Il me fit de nouveau un clin d'œil et sortit aussi.

Vraiment incroyable ce mec mais sa façon de flirter était plutôt marrante. Et puis se faire draguer par un canon ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je retournais donc au camping car, rejoindre les filles afin de les prévenir de ne pas rester seules.

**POV EDWARD :**

Emmett nous raconta ses péripéties pour secourir la blondinette, ca qui nous fit beaucoup rire avec Jasper. On se moquait de lui en disant qu'il s'agissait du prince volant au secours de se belle en détresse.

Il haussa les épaules en nous traitant d'imbéciles, ce qui me fit encore plus rire.

Le soir nous nous couchions assez tôt, la course étant prévue pour le lendemain, nous devions être en forme.

C'est donc très bien reposé que je me levais le lendemain matin et pris un bon petit déjeuner afin de me préparer. Je pris une banane et me dirigeais tout content vers mon box rejoindre Emmett en train de nettoyer notre monstre.

Mais je stoppais ma course à quelques mètres des box. La pilote brune envoûtante d'à côté était dehors en train de discuter avec la naine. Elle était vraiment jolie, pas aussi pétillante ni aussi clinquante que ses copines, mais vraiment spéciale. Je restais là à la regarder, un sourire en coin. Il faudrait que je pense à lui dire qu'elle est très jolie.

N'importe quoi Ed ! Elle va te prendre pour un fou.

Mais je perdis vite mon sourire en voyant un mec brun, la peau basanée plutôt baraqué arriver et la prendre dans ses bras. Il la faisait tournoyer et elle rigolait aux éclats.

**Alors ? Mon Edward il est comment ? Vous l'aimez un peu plus maintenant ?**

**Je veux tout savoir ?**

**A votre avis qui est cet homme ?**

**Et que va faire Edward ?**

**Je voulais aussi passer une petite pub mon béta de l'orthographe, Koda avec sa fic qui est toute mimi, c'est : une jour tout bascule de bbkoda !**

**Voila, bisous**

**Jenny**


	6. Chapter 5 : Violence et rapprochement

**Coucou**, petit passage rapidos pour vous donner mon nouveau chapitre ! Dites une petite question, je me sens toute triste, j'ai un peu moins de reviews qu'à mes débuts, ma fic vous plait toujours au moins ? Vraiment merci à celles sui me suivent depuis le début et m'encouragent ça fait chaud au cœur !

Bon réponse à mes anonymes :

-Marion : Contente que ça te plaise !

- Pauline : Merci et tous mes chapitres font environ 7 pages

- Ma val : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup rire !

Aller, place au chapitre !

**CHAPITRE 5 : VIOLENCE ET RAPPROCHEMENT**

**POV EDWARD**

Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être ce mec. De toute évidence, elle le connaissait puisqu'elle se laissait faire et même, elle en rigolait.

_Pfff !_

Je continuais ma route en les regardant du coin de l'œil. Il lui faisait plein de petits bisous dans le cou et elle, elle riait toujours autant, accompagnée par sa copine. C'était peut être son petit copain ? J'aurais dû m'en ficher complètement mais un petit quelque chose me noua le ventre. J'aurais voulu être à sa place ?

_Bah sûrement pas, elle est complètement givrée cette fille, très belle mais cinglée quand même._

J'entrais dans mon box toujours soucieux par ce que je venais de voir et Emmett s'en rendit compte.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Rien ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu tires une de ces têtes ! »

« En passant j'ai vu la pilote d'à côté dans les bras d'un mec ! »

Il se mit à rire :

« Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Quel état ? N'importe quoi ! Je me demandais juste qui c'était ! »

« Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit Edoux ! » Me dit-il en prenant une petite voix !

« Pff tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tiens pour la peine, je vais à la buvette nous chercher deux bières bien fraîches ! »

« Oui tu as raison, c'est une bonne action ça ! » Me répondit-il en rigolant.

Je partais donc en direction du bar en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Em.

_Jaloux ! Non mais ça va pas, je ne suis pas jaloux moi ! _

Je stoppais à quelques mètres de la buvette, le grand baraqué se trouvait là. J'allais en profiter pour le questionner sur les filles d'à côté.

Je me mis juste à côté de lui et me raclais la gorge :

« Salut, moi c'est Edward ! » Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

« Ah c'est donc toi Edward ! Moi c'est Jacob ! » Me répondit-il en m'écrasant presque les doigts.

« Vous me connaissez ? » Demandais-je en prenant un air étonné.

« Oui Bella m'a parlé de vous ! »

« Ah donc vous connaissez les filles d'à côté ? »

« Oui ! »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il continue sur sa lancée mais non, il prit ses boissons et partit vers les box. J'attrapais donc mes deux bières et lui courut après.

« Elles sont pas mal ses filles hein ? » Lui lançais-je en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, elles sont pas mal golées les filles ! »

Il ne répondit pas mais sourit. On arrivait devant leur garage mais il ne m'avait toujours pas dit ce que je voulais savoir.

« Surtout la pilote brune, elle est carrément bonne ! »

Je le vis se retourner et me regarder en levant un sourcil.

« Bah oui quoi ? On la renverserait bien sur sa moto ! » Lui dis-je un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je le vis blêmir face à ce que je venais de lui dire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde mais sa réplique ne fut pas celle attendue. Avant que je ne comprenne, j'avais son poing sur mon nez.

« Hey mais ça va pas non ? » Lui hurlais-je dessus.

« C'est toi qui a un problème mon pote ! » M'annonça-t-il menaçant.

« Oh bah ça va, on parlait entre mec ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ta copine ! » Lui répondis-je en me tenant le nez qui saignait.

« Pauvre abruti ! C'est ma sœur ! Et je ne tolère pas que l'on parle d'elle de cette façon ! Elle avait raison à ton sujet ! »

Puis il rentra dans leur box, moi je restais là planté comme un con. Je venais de tout faire foirer. Alors en plus, elle ne m'appréciait pas, mais quand elle allait apprendre ce qui venait de se passer avec son frère, elle allait carrément m'étrangler.

Je retournais dans mon atelier essayant d'arrêter mon nez de saigner.

Emmett me regarda étonné :

« Bah et les bières ? »

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis blessé andouille ! »

« Dans quoi tu t'es fourré encore ? »

Jasper arriva au même moment :

« Bah Ed qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda t-il soucieux.

« On m'a pété le nez ! » Grognais-je.

« Non ce n'est pas cassé mais tu auras un beau bleu. » Me dit Jasper en examinant mon nez.

« Alors qui t'a frappé ? » Me demanda t-il.

« Je suis sûr que c'est l'autre costaud d'à côté ! » Répondit Emmett.

« Comment tu sais ? » Lui demandais-je étonné.

« Pas difficile tu voulais savoir qui il était et vu ton tact ! » Me répondit-il en riant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda Jasper qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ed a chopé la pilote d'à coté en train d'enlacer un autre mec et il voulait savoir qui il était, car il était jaloux ! » Lui expliqua-t-il en faisant une petite mimique.

« J'étais pas jaloux ! » Grommelais-je.

« Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il te frappe ? » Souffla Jasper d'exaspération.

Je leur expliquais notre conversation avec ce Jacob et tout deux se mirent à rire aux éclats.

« Quoi, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Si très ! Moi à sa place je t'aurais cassé plus que le nez ! » Rigola Emmett.

« Enfin Ed, tu te rends compte les paroles crus que tu lui as dit ! On ne parle jamais d'une femme de cette façon ! Il faudrait que je dise à papa qu'il te redonne un cours de galanterie. » M'expliqua Jasper.

« Si il leur dit ! Elles vont revenir te casser la tête ! Enfin ça pourrait être drôle ! » Me dit Emmett en se frottant les mains.

**POV BELLA :**

Jacob revint de la buvette nos boissons à la main avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as l'air heureux frérot ? » Lui lançais-je.

« Normal ! Je suis content d'être avec vous et d'assister à ta première course ! »

Il me prit de nouveau dans se bras et me fit tournoyer.

« Tiens au fait, j'ai fait la rencontre du pilote d'à coté ! » Me dit-il.

« Ah ! Et ? » Lui demandais-je pessimiste.

« Un beau mec, assez comique ! » Me répondit-il en rigolant.

« Comique ? » Lui demandais-je étonnée.

« Ouais ! »

« C'est pas trop le mot que j'aurais pris pour le qualifier mais bon ! »

La fin de matinée se déroula tranquillement. Moi restant blottie au fond du box, me concentrant sur la course de l'après midi.

Le départ était prévu pour 14 heures et le stress commençait vraiment à monter. J'étais classée 6ème sur la ligne de départ ce qui était plutôt pas mal pour une première fois sur une trentaine de moto.

POV ALICE :

Bella était très stressé et restait prostrée au fond du box à essayer de se calmer. Le départ de la course arriva et j'allais me placer dans ma cabine de chrono le long de la ligne de départ. Je crois bien que j'étais aussi stressée que ma Bell's. Je croisais les doigts pour que tout se passe sans problème.

Elle prit un très bon départ et remonta vite les concurrents de devant. Elle fit son premier tour et avait déjà dépassé deux personnes, elle se trouvait donc en 5ème place. Lorsqu'elle passa devant moi, je vis toute sa concentration et le bonheur dans ses yeux. Elle aimait ça, la moto mais aussi les courses.

Je serrais fort mon chrono aussi tendue qu'elle. Elle passa la ligne d'arrivée en 3ème position, derrière le team BEST et le team PUMA.

Je descendis vite de ma cabine et sauta dans les bras de Rose, hystérique.

« OUAH ! Elle l'a fait ! C'est la meilleure ! » Hurlais-je en sautillant sur place

Bella rentra au même moment et je l'enlaçais fortement sans qu'elle ait pu retirer son casque. Elle rigola face à mon excitation et je vis qu'elle était à ce moment là très heureuse.

« J'avais raison d'abord t'es la meilleure ! » Lui dis-je en bondissant toujours.

Jacob arriva et la prit dans ses bras en la soulevant. On était tous dans un état d'hystérie total, pire que si on avait gagné. J'étais tellement fière d'elle à ce moment, fière de nous !

J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière nous. Je me retournais et vis le pilote d'à côté accompagné de son mannequin de frère.

Aussitôt à sa vue, mes joues s'empourprèrent et je baissais les yeux. Jacob voyant ma mine se mit à rire comprenant mon malaise.

« Je venais vous féliciter ! » Nous dit Edward.

« Merci » Lui répondit Bella avec un sourire de fierté.

« Oui ! Vous avez été super ! » Nous dit Jasper en encrant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Merci ! » répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Rosalie et Jacob se regardèrent et se retenèrent de rigoler. Me voir ainsi les amusaient beaucoup. Les deux frères tournèrent les talons et repartirent dans leur box, ce qui me permit au passage de reluquer les fesses de Jasper, galbées et moulées à souhait dans son jean.

POV JASPER :

Cette fille était vraiment canon. Je repartis dans mon box rêvassant.

« Invite là ! » Me dit Ed dans l'oreille.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh arrête ! On a bien vu comment tu la dévisages, invite là à dîner je te dis ! »

« Tu crois que je devrais ? » Lui demandais-je hésitant.

« Mais oui bêta, je ne suis pas un expert en amourette mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ! »

« Un truc entre qui ? » Demanda Emmett en nous rejoignant.

« Jazz et la petite brune d'à côté ! » Répondit Edward.

« Pff ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! » Rigola Emmett.

Ils m'avaient convaincu, c'est vrai qu'elle me plaisait énormément. Et je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que quand je la voyais mon ventre faisait les montagnes russes. Je décidais donc que ce soir je lui demanderai de sortir. J'étais stressé comme tout, les mains complètement moites. Pour faire bonne figure, j'étais partit chercher un gros bouquet de roses. Rouges bien sûr.

J'arrivais vers nos box afin de lui faire ma demande et toquais. Mais personne ne me répondit et la porte était fermée à clé. Elles étaient déjà repartie a leur camping car. Je fis donc demi-tour et commençais à me diriger vers les campements quand j'entendis sa voix. Ce son m'emplit de joie.

J'avançais donc déterminé en direction d'elle mais je stoppais net à quelques mètres.

Elle se trouvait là dans une petite allée coincée entre un camion et un mur mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme qui, vu sa façon de se tenir auprès d'elle, ne pouvait être que son petit ami.

Cette vision me blessa au plus profond, je jetais les fleurs et partis en sens inverse. Je n'avais regardé cette scène qu'une dizaine se seconde mais c'était déjà trop pour moi.

Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne, jamais je ne l'avais intéressé. Je m'étais fais des films et j'aurais tout donné pour être à la place de ce crétin.

Je repartais tête baissée quand un cri perçant m'arrêta.

POV ALICE :

Les filles étaient déjà rentrées au camping car. J'étais partie faire un tour à la toilette et comptais aller les rejoindre quand un homme m'empêcha de passer. Les toilettes étaient situées dans une petite allée et cette baraque prenait toute la largeur de la ruelle.

Je soufflais un bon coup et avançais :

« Bonjour ! » Lui dis-je en essayant de passer à côté.

Mais il m'empêcha de passer et huma mes cheveux.

« Hum tu sens bon, toi ! »

Je reculais et le regardais mauvaise :

« Merci mais puis-je passer ? »

« Oh, je veux juste faire connaissance ! » Me dit-il en me pressant un peu plus entre lui et le camion.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice et puis-je passer maintenant ? » Lui répondis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Moi c'est Tyler, je suis le mécano du team BEST, celui qui gagne toute les courses ! »

Il arborait un sourire vicieux.

« On pourrait s'amuser ensemble. A la base vous êtes la pour ça non ? Nous distraire ! » Me dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma hanche et m'attirer a lui.

La colère monta et j'enfonçais bien mon genou dans ses parties.

« Nous sommes la pour la course et je ne suis pas un morceau de viande sale porc ! » Lui crachais-je.

Il se plia en deux au sol en râlant ce qui me permit de passer. Je partis donc de cet endroit, fière de m'être défendue toute seule mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre. Il s'était déjà relevé et m'attrapa par les cheveux en me tirant en arrière.

« Viens voir là, ma jolie, on a des choses à régler ! » Grogna-t-il.

Je poussais un cri désespéré !

POV JASPER :

Je savais que c'était elle qui venait d'hurler et ce cri me glaça le sang. Je fis demi tour et me mit à courir dans sa direction.

Ce que je vis dans l'allée ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure et cela m'électrisa au plus profond.

Il était sur elle, en train de la frapper et de lui arracher ses vêtements au fin fond de la petite allée. Elle criait et se débattait comme une lionne, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre un homme faisant presque le double de son poids.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, moi qui étais d'une nature calme et conciliante, je vis rouge. La colère et la rage s'emparèrent de moi et je fonçais sur ce fumier. Je faisais peut être 10 cm de moins que lui, mais la folie décuplait mes forces et je l'attrapais par le col afin de l'éloigner d'Alice. Il vola en arrière et je me positionnais devant elle afin de la protéger comme un félin le ferait.

Il se releva encore plus mauvais en se rendant compte que je venais de compromettre ses plans. Il se jeta sur moi mais avant qu'il n'ait pu me toucher, je lui décochais une droite en pleine figure. Il recula sous le choc et cracha une dent.

Je vis la haine monter dans ses yeux mais ma rage a moi n'était pas comparable et avant qu'il ne bouge, je me jetais sur lui et lui en mit une autre dans l'oreille. Il tomba à genoux sonné par ma croquette. J'en profitais aussitôt pour le prendre par le cou et serrais sa trachée. Il devint rouge même violet.

« La prochaine fois que tu touches à une femme de cette façon encore plus à cette femme, je te tue. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

Il hocha difficilement la tête et je le lâchais en le poussant en arrière. Il toussota et se releva avant de partir en titubant se tenant la gorge.

J'essayais de me calmer et de m'intimer de ne pas lui courir après. Des sanglots me ramenèrent à moi.

Je me tournais et vis Alice en pleurs accroupis par terre, son débardeur complètement arraché ainsi que sa jupe. Elle essayait avec ses mains de se cacher le corps.

J'avançais lentement vers elle et retirais mon tee shirt avant de le lui enfiler. Elle me regarda des larmes plein les yeux. Son regard n'était que tristesse.

Je mis mes mains sous elle et la soulevait, elle était légère comme une plume. Elle s'agrippa à mon cou comme si j'étais une bouée de secours.

« Je te ramène à ta caravane ! » Lui soufflais-je.

« M... Merci. » Hoqueta-t-elle.

« Je te jure sur ma vie que plus personne ne te fera du mal. » Lui murmurais-je en encrant mes yeux dans les siens.

**Alors ? Que de péripéties ? Comment trouvez-vous mon Jasper ? Et Edward ?**

**Je veux connaître toutes vos impressions !**

**Bisous**

**Jenny**


	7. Chapter 6 : Amitié Naissante

**Ola mes fidèles lectrices ( et lecteurs ?) ! Je vous poste mon 6****ème**** chapitre ! Merci de pour tous vos encouragemments, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je suis en vacances dans une heure et j'ai donc pris la décision de me prendre une semaine tranquille sans écriture donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre vendredi prochain ! Aller réponse à mes anonymes :**

**Dédé : Contente de te compter parmis nous, comme tu peux le voir, ta review à bien marché ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! si tu veux savoir, je suis déjà au chapitre 9 ! Et comme tu dis Jasper est wow !**

**Kristykate : Merci vraiment pour tes encouragemments ! Je pense que tu as raison les vacances doivent jouer ! Voilà donc la suite tant attendu !**

**Marion : Merci et oui edward est un peu bête sur les bords quand il s'y met !**

**Pauline : Merci, oui je crois que Jasper fait craquer beaucoup de monde ! On veut toutes notre chevalier !**

**Petite fille du sud : Contente que ma fic te plaise !**

**Voila et maintenant, place à la lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Amitié Naissante**

**Pov Bella :**

On était tranquillement en train de boire l'apéro avec Rose et Jake, quand je vis Jasper arriver Alice dans les bras. Je me jetais aussitôt sur eux en faisant tomber ma chaise :

« Alice qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je regardais Jasper horrifiée en voyant ses habits déchirés.

« Elle s'est fait agressée par un mécano d'une autre équipe ! » Me répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Je restais là, prostrée par ce que je venais d'apprendre, Rose et Jake à mes côtés. Alice ne bougeait pas, sa tête enfouie dans la nuque de Jasper.

« Oh Alice, je suis tellement désolée tout est de ma faute ! » Gémis-je.

« Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital. » Lui intima Rose.

« Oui et aller porter plainte. » Renchérit Jacob.

« Non ! » Se mit-elle à hurler.

« Mais ma chérie, il faut te faire examiner ! » Lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je vais bien, il n'a pas eu le temps de me toucher. Jasper est arrivé avant ! » Sa réponse me soulagea.

Elle regardait Jasper de ses yeux embués comme si elle voyait le messie en personne.

« Je vais au moins t'accompagner te laver. » Lui dit Rose.

Mais en guise de réponse, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Jasper.

« Alice, elle a raison, tu dois te laver et te changer ! » Lui susurra t-il a l'oreille.

Rose tendit les bras et Alice vint se blottir dedans. Vu son poids de crevette, mon amie n'eut pas de mal a la porter. Je ne les accompagnais pas à la salle de bain voulant avoir une conversation avec Jasper. Dès qu'elles furent parties, une tension apparue.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demandais-je en essayant de me calmer.

Jasper nous expliqua l'avoir entendu crier et avoir chopé l'autre en train d'essayer de la violer. Je fus prise de nausées en écoutant son récit et Jacob envoya valser la table sous la colère.

Les filles revinrent et nous fîmes mines de rien. Alice s'était changée mais avait gardé le tee shirt de son sauveur. Elle alla directement se blottir dans ses bras, sans lui demander son avis, mais il n'eut pas l'air de désapprouver.

Ses deux acolytes arrivèrent au même moment et levèrent un sourcil en voyant Alice assise sur Jasper se blottissant contre lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Edward l'air grave.

Nous leur expliquions la situation et je pus voir aux jointures blanches de ses mains qu'il retenait sa fureur.

« Il faut que tu ailles porter plainte ! » Lui souffla Jasper.

Mais elle ne voulait pas et préférait oublier cette histoire. Ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de Jacob qui voulait tuer ce fumier. Il était hors de lui. Il avait toujours considéré les filles comme deux autres sœurs.

« Alice tu devrais aller dormir. » Lui proposais-je.

« Oui. Mais tu voudrais bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? » Demanda-t-elle à Jasper avec de petits yeux.

Celui-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front :

« Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Ils partirent donc tous les deux dans la caravane. Plus personne n'osait parler a table, mais je vis que leur costaud de mécano avait un sourire en coin.

« Il y a un problème ? » Lui demandais-je irritée.

« Elle nous a demandé d'oublier cette histoire, mais il peut arriver quelque chose à cette ordure sans qu'on sache que c'est nous ! » Nous lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Explique-toi ! » Lui demandais-je en fronçant les yeux.

« On est pas obligé de le tabasser directement, on pourrait le kidnapper et lui faire les pires misères ! »

Je vis Jacob et Rose sourire amusés face à sa réponse.

« Dans quoi, tu vas encore nous fourrer ! » Souffla le pilote.

« Bah quoi ! On ne va pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Une dent en moins ce n'est pas assez ! Imaginé si Jazz n'était pas intervenu. »

Je fus prise de frissons rien que d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Tu as raison, moi je suis pour ! » Lui répondit Jacob.

« Moi aussi ! » Continua Rose.

« Bien alors nous trois, on se chargera de lui cette nuit ! »

« Moi je reste auprès d'Alice, je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'elle. » Dis-je.

« Et moi je vais retourner à notre campement pour que les gens pensent que nous sommes tous les trois là bas ! »

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, content de notre plan.

« Ok alors on se retrouve à 1 heure du matin ! » Nous intima Emmett.

POV ROSALIE :

Je ne m'étais pas endormie depuis que les garçons étaient repartis, Bella et Jacob non plus d'ailleurs. On était resté tous les trois à table devant le camping à guetter Alice, mais son sauveur n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il était toujours à ses côtés.

Vers une heure, je vis une ombre assez carrée s'avancer vers nous, il s'agissait bien sûr d'Emmett. Il était habillé tout de noir et nous lança à Jake et moi une cagoule et une paire de gant.

« C'est pour qu'on nous reconnaisse pas ! » Nous lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous enfilâmes donc notre attirail d'espion et partîmes en laissant Bella toute seule à table.

« On va le massacrer ! » Grogna Jacob.

« Je ne suis pas là pour tuer quelqu'un ! Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec la justice et Alice n'aimerait pas que l'on se mette dans de graves histoires. Pour ma part je pensais plutôt lui mettre la honte puisque son problème c'est les femmes ! » Répliquais-je.

« Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Je propose qu'on le chope, qu'on le déguise un peu et qu'on l'attache sur le portail, comme tout le monde part demain matin, ils le verront tous ! » Répondis-je en souriant, contente de mon plan.

Jacob fit la moue mais l'autre acquiesça !

« Tu as raison, je ne veux pas de problème grave non plus ! »

Il me tendit la main et je lui serrais.

« Marché conclu ! »Rigola-t-il.

Je relâchais aussitôt sa main, son contact m'ayant donné comme un coup de jus. Rien que ce touché me fit rougir, heureusement pour moi, il faisait nuit et il ne pouvait s'en apercevoir.

Nous avançâmes lentement vers le campement du team concerné. On avait de la chance, l'agresseur avait une caravane pour lui tout seul.

Emmett et Jacob rentrèrent à l'intérieur et le bâillonnèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler. Ils revinrent cinq minutes plus tard tout sourire tenant l'autre débile ficelé comme un saucisson dans une couverture. Je me retins de rigoler face à cette image plutôt drôle.

Nous l'emmenâmes dans le box des garçons puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà vidé en prévision du départ du lendemain. Arrivé là-bas les gars le sortirent de sa couette et l'attachèrent, mais lui laissèrent un bandeau sur les yeux et un bâillon sur la bouche.

Ils le mirent en sous vêtement ce qui nous fit éclater de rire quand nous vîmes son vieux slip blanc digne d'un grand père. L'autre se dandinait comme un ver en gémissant.

« Qu'est ce que l'on fait ? » Me demanda Emmett en chuchotant.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'avança vers notre kidnappé. Je lui enlevais son scotch sur la bouche et lui dis :

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

Il toussota et fis non de la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as rien à confesser ? » Lui demandais-je en lui attrapant la mâchoire.

Il se mit à hoqueter sous la peur et hurla à l'aide.

Je lui mis une grande claque ce qui l'arrêta net :

« Ça c'est pour que tu te taises ! »

Je lui en remis une autre de l'autre côté :

« Et ça c'est parce que je sais ce que tu as fait ! »

Jacob et Emmett se regardaient étonnés, Emmett mimant des gros muscles ce qui me fit sourire.

Je lui remis son scotch et passa devant les garçons pour aller dans notre box, d'où je revins deux minutes plus tard munie de tout mon attirail.

Je leur montrais une bombe de peinture rose fluo. Ils acquiescèrent contents de ma trouvaille.

Ils tinrent notre cobaye pendant que je m'afférais à lui teindre les cheveux en rose bonbon. Ensuite, toujours aidée de mes deux acolytes, je lui enfilais un de mes vieux débardeur trop court, encore de couleur rose. J'avais presque fini quand l'autre arriva à défaire ses pieds et m'envoya voler a travers la pièce.

Jacob l'attrapa à la gorge pour le maintenir et Emmett accourut pour m'aider à me relever.

« Ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il .

Je lui fis oui de la tête et me relevais aidée de sa main. Je me retrouvais à quelques centimètres de lui et de nouveau je fus prise de picotis. Etre aussi prêt de lui, aussi prêt de son torse parfait me donnait très chaud. Je lui fis un timide sourire pour ne pas lui montrer ma gène et me dégageais.

J'arrivais furax devant l'autre idiot et lui remis une claque. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Jacob et Emmett.

Ce dernier avait été cherché un carton et était en train d'écrire quelque chose dessus. Il prit une petite corde et attacha son écriteau autour du cou de notre souffre douleur qui gémissait toujours.

Sur la pancarte de fortune, nous pouvions lire :

_Je me sens tellement femme !_

Il nous regardait tout content de sa blague ce qui me fit sourire, il était encore plus beau en souriant.

Je continuais ensuite en le maquillant. On aurait dit un vrai épouvantail !

Les garçons le soulevèrent et on l'emmena au portail. Là-bas on l'attacha avec des ficelles plus du gros scotch afin qu'il ne bouge pas et on lui enleva son bandeau des yeux afin qu'il voit ou il se trouvait.

Il regarda tout autour de lui complètement paniqué. Quand il vit qu'il se trouvait accroché au portail à moitié nu et déguisé, il commença à sangloter comme une fillette.

Je m'avançais près de lui et glissait un papier à l'élastique de son slip. Sur celui-ci j'avais écris sans mentionner les noms ce qu'il avait essayé de faire et ce qu'il était afin que tout le monde sache ce qui s'était passé sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

Je me reculais pour mieux le regarder et me mit à applaudir face à ce spectacle plutôt comique. Puis nous partîmes en courant avant que des personnes n'arrivent.

Emmett serra la main à Jacob et me prit dans ses bras pour nous dire bonne nuit. Son contact me donna de nouveau chaud. Je m'écartais de lui et lui fis un signe de la main. J'étais mal à l'aise qu'il se rende compte de mon attirance pour lui.

Puis Jacob et moi, partîmes vers le camping car, afin de dormir quelques heures. Bella se trouvait toujours à table, endormie, son bras lui servant d'oreiller.

POV BELLA :

Rosalie me réveilla en me secouant doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que je m'étais endormie sur la table. J'avais le bras tout engourdi. Je me levais précipitamment et ouvris la porte du camping car pour voir Alice.

Le spectacle que je découvris me fit sourire. Elle dormait profondément dans son lit tenant la main de Jasper qui lui s'était endormi dans le fauteuil attenant au lit.

Je serais à jamais reconnaissante à ce garçon d'avoir sauvé ma sœur de cœur.

Je retournais donc déjeuner avec Rose et Jacob qui n'avaient toujours pas dormi.

Alice se leva une heure plus tard accompagnée de son sauveur.

Je les abandonnais afin d'aller ranger le box. Toutes les personnes que je croisais rigolaient en parlant d'un idiot accroché à une barrière. Cela me fit sourire car je savais ce qu'il s'était passé.

Midi arriva vite et le moment du départ aussi.

Nous saluâmes aimablement nos voisins de box. Alice eut du mal à se séparer de Jasper, mais il lui parla dans l'oreille et cela la calma.

Leur mécano salua en particulier Rose en lui disant que cette virée de nuit était super et en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil bien sûr.

Moi pour rester polie, je tendis la main au pilote mais rien de plus. Nous n'allions quand même pas nous sauter dans les bras car il m'avait prêté des pneus.

Les jours suivants se passèrent au calme. Alice avait besoin de repos. Et bien sur Rose et moi, nous occupions d'elle comme une reine. Nous vivions ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans, une super idée de notre petit lutin encore.

FLASH BACK :

« J'ai une idée ! » Avait hurlé Alice en nous réveillant au passage Rose et moi.

« Alice, il est 8 heure et on est dimanche, j'aimerais bien dormir ! » Avais-je grogné.

C'était notre rituel, le samedi soir, nous faisions la fête et dormions ensemble chez l'une ou l'autre.

« Mais si, mais si ! » Avait-elle continué en nous secouant.

J'avais soupiré et l'avais incité à continuer. Rose avait ronchonné et mit la tête sous l'oreiller.

« On va vivre ensemble ! » Avait-elle lancé.

Je m'étais esclaffée face à sa révélation.

« Quoi ce n'est pas drôle ? »

« On a gagné au loto et tu as oublié de me prévenir ! » Lui lançais-je bien réveillée.

« Bah non ! » me répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Ça serait génial Al, mais on a pas les moyens ! Un appart a 3, ca veut dire trois chambres et trois fois plus cher ! »

Je la vis se mettre à bouder.

« Boude pas, j'adorerais ça ! » Lui dis-je en la chatouillant.

Je regardais Rose et vis, qu'elle avait retiré sa tête de sous l'oreiller, elle avait cette ride sur le front qui montrait qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Il y a un problème Rose ? » Lui demandais-je inquiète.

« Moi j'ai l'argent ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Non non je refuse de profiter de toi ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas « profiter » ! Toute façon mes parents ne verraient pas la différence, ils ne sont jamais là ! Et ils seraient débarrassés de moi. De plus ça serait génial de vivre ensemble ! »

Elle aussi se mit à sauter partout et attrapa Alice par les mains pour la faire bouger avec elle. On aurait dit deux hystériques.

C'est comme ça que j'avais cédé et que nous avions emménagé quelques semaines après dans un appart grand mais sobre. Alice c'était chargé de la plus grosse partie de la déco bien sûr.

FIN DU FLASH BACK :

La prochaine course était prévue pour dans un mois et pour une fois j'avais décidé d'aller m'entrainer sur un autre circuit que sur celui de mon père.

J'étais partie seule, puisque l'entrainement était en semaine et que les filles travaillaient.

De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un petit entrainement, j'allais faire quelques tours de pistes et c'est tout.

J'étais en train de décharger ma moto du camion quand j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

« Veux-tu un coup de main ? »

**Alors, alors, cette vengeance ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit trop dure non plus ! Comment trouvez vous mon emmett avec Rose ?**

**J'attends vos comms si appréciés ! Et même si je ne poste pas la semaine prochaine, vous aurez quand même un teaser !**

**Gros bibi**

**Jenny**


	8. Chapter 7 : une rumeur

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver !**

**Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour la semaine dernière, j'avais dit que je posterais et vous n'avez rien eu, le problème est que je suis encore en vacances et que mon vieux ordi à décidé de planter le jeudi soir ! Bref encore désolé !**

**Ensuite, je voulais tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines personnes car entre les vacances et mon ordi qui beug, j'ai été un peu perdue !**

**Aller je me tais et laisse place au chapitre !**

**CHAPITRE 7 : UNE RUMEUR**

POV BELLA :

Je me retournais et le vis. Je n'aurais pas dû être étonnée de le voir ici pourtant.

« Bonjour Edward ! Merci mais je vais y arriver ! »

« Non mais je ne voulais pas t'aider en disant que tu es trop faible pour la descendre, juste en tant que …. Oh puis merde ! »

Sur ce il tourna les talons et partit.

Vraiment étrange ce garçon, un jour il essait de me faire tomber, le lendemain il m'aide. Une vrai girouette, en revanche y'a un truc qui change pas, il est toujours aussi canon.

Je secouais la tête afin de ne pas penser à ça. Lui mouler dans son marcel, laissant apparaitre des muscles fins mais musclés.

Mes tours d'entrainement se passèrent tranquillement. Edward me laissait passer à chaque fois que je l'approchais. Ce qui m'étonna énormément.

A la fin de la cession, je me dirigeais vers lui.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Pardon ? »

« Ma laisser passer sur la piste. Je ne suis pas en sucre ! » Lui lançais-je un peu vexée.

Il baissa la tête sans me répondre comme gêné.

« Heu comment va ton amie ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Son changement de sujet me fit sourire.

« Je pense que tu le sais puisqu'elle passe en moyenne deux heures au téléphone par jour avec ton frère. »

Depuis cet incident, Alice passait beaucoup de temps avec Jasper. Il n'hésitait pas à faire les 200 bornes nous séparant pour venir la voir.

Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Lui se plaçait toujours légèrement devant elle comme s'il était prêt à la sauver de tout et n'importe quoi.

Edward passa sa main devant mes yeux :

« Tu es avec moi ? »

« Oh excuse moi, je pensais à Alice et Jasper ! »

« Oui vraiment étrange ! » Répondit-il en faisant la grimace.

« Je ne dirais pas étrange mais beau. » Dis-je en hochant la tête.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne releva pas.

Une gêne s'installa entre nous. J'étais mal a l'aise seule avec lui, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

« Bon bah on se voit dans moins d'un mois maintenant à la prochaine course. »

« Heu oui oui, à bientôt ! » Il était aussi gêné que moi.

Je remballais donc mes affaires et repris la route. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, son comportement m'intriguait. Pourquoi avait-il été si gentil avec moi pendant cet entrainement. Peut être s'était-il fait remonter les bretelles par son frère ?

La course suivante arriva rapidement. Et de même que pour la première, j'étais pas mal stressée. Nouveau circuit et surement de nouveau concurrents.

Alice était encore plus excitée que d'habitude, elle allait retrouver pour quelques jours son soleil, comme elle aimait a l'appeler.

Aussitôt le camion arrêté, elle sauta à terre et se dirigea vers l'administration pour voir où nous nous trouvions.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, toute joyeuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demandais-je intriguée.

« Eh bien comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de concurrents, j'ai demandé si nous pouvions avoir le box numéro 25 ! » Me dit –elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Rose et Jacob me dévisagèrent ne comprenant pas plus que moi sa réponse. Jacob avait décidé de nous accompagné de peur que l'on se refasse agresser. Alice soupira en comprenant que l'on ne la suivait pas.

« Et bien le team PUMA est au 24 ! » Cria t-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je soupirais et me tournais vers Rose. J'allais encore me coltiner l'autre ! Rosalie avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement et cela m'intrigua, ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas donner son avis.

« Tu t'en fous Rose ? » Lui demandais-je suspicieuse.

« Bah c'est pas si grave ! » Me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je n'en revenais pas, la course dernière, elle était prête à les tuer et là elle feignait l'indifférence.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » Leur demandais-je ne comprenant rien.

Alice et Rose se regardèrent.

« Tu cherches des problèmes ou il y en a pas ma chérie ! » Me répondit Alice.

Je laissais tomber ne comprenant rien à leur réaction. Jacob lui était content de retrouver leur mécano avec qui il avait l'air de bien s'entendre.

Nous reprîmes donc le camion afin d'aller le garer devant notre box. Nos voisins n'étaient pas arrivés. Je voyais Alice fixée intensément leur box.

« Il va bientôt arriver ! » Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Je sais mais c'est difficile quand je ne le vois pas ! » Me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Tu ne comprends pas hein ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Non je ne comprends pas, mais je trouve votre attraction très belle ! »

Elle me fit un très beau sourire et je compris qu'une de mes deux meilleures amies étaient irrémédiablement amoureuse.

Notre box installé, je décidais de retourner près du camping car afin de monter la tente. Les personnes que je croisais n'arrêtaient pas de me dévisager. Mais pas du genre : _Oh c'est la fille qui pilote_ ! Non plutôt du genre à pouffer de rire dans son coin.

Je tournais sur moi-même cherchant ce qui pouvait bien les faire rire mais je ne vis rien de drôle. J'haussais donc les épaules et allais au camping car.

Comme il faisait encore une chaleur étouffante et que notre frigo venait juste d'être branché, je décidais d'aller a la buvette nous chercher des boissons fraiches. Jacob m'accompagna, il ne voulait plus laisser l'une de nous se balader seule sur le circuit.

Arrivés au stand des boissons, les regards insistants et les ricanements continuèrent. Je regardais Jacob cherchant à comprendre mais il haussa les épaules signe qu'il ne savait pas plus que moi.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demandais-je irritée.

Ils m'ignorèrent complètement pire que si j'étais une pestiférée.

« Oh je vous ai posé une question ! » Hurlais-je.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle veut la potiche ! Ton cul ne t'apportera rien à la buvette que je sache ! » Me cracha le barman.

« Quoi ? » Répliquais-je en montant dans les aigus.

Je vis Jacob serrer les poings aussi furax que moi.

« Bah ouais quoi ! Si t'es ici c'est bien grâce à ton super papa. Et si tu penses que pour se faire bien voir il suffit de coucher avec tous les mecs du circuit tu te goures ! »

« Je me suis inscrite comme tout le monde aux courses, mon père n'a rien à voir là dedans et je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit pour arriver à mes fins ! » Répliquais-je mauvaise.

Je tenais Jacob par la manche afin de l'empêcher de l'embrocher.

« Mais ouais c'est ça, à d'autres ! Tout le monde sait que tu t'aies fait le pilote du team PUMA et maintenant le grand bazané ! » Continua t-il en me montrant Jacob du menton.

Les autres au bar acquiescèrent comme d'accord avec lui. Avant que je ne comprenne, Jacob sauta par dessus le bar et chopa l'autre au cou.

« Tu as deux minutes pour t'excuser auprès de ma sœur pauvre idiot ! » Le menaça t-il.

« Lâche-moi ! » Gueula l'autre.

J'attrapais Jacob par le tee shirt afin de le faire reculer. Il finit par le lâcher à travers ses verres et bouteilles.

« Pour votre information pauvres abrutis. Lui c'est mon frère et concernant le pilote du team dont vous parlez, c'est un parfait abruti doublé d'un macho répugnant et carrément repoussant, ça vous va comme ça ! » Hurlais-je les poings serrés.

Personne n'osa plus parler de peur que Jacob les chope. Je me retournais pour repartir et vis que derrière moi se tenait Edward. Il fronçait les yeux et paraissait réellement peiné.

_Avait-il entendu mon altercation ?_

Il continua sa route sans venir nous voir comme si ce moment de douleur je l'avais rêvé. Je regardais Jacob mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué cette déception dans ses yeux.

« C'était le pilote ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et repartis vers le camping car. Arrivée là-bas, bien sur il n'y avait plus que Rosalie puisqu'Alice était partie rejoindre Jasper. On lui raconta notre problème à la buvette ce qui l'énerva un peu plus. A entendre Rose, elle aurait voulu tous les castrer. Sa façon de mimer les gestes me fit beaucoup rire.

C'est donc toutes joyeuses que nous retournions à notre box, Jacob lui ayant décidé d'aller faire un tour. Jasper était à l'extérieur en train de dévorer des yeux notre Alice.

Nous allâmes lui dire bonjour et ses deux acolytes arrivèrent au même moment.

« Bonjour bombe fatale ! » Lança Emmett à Rose avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je la regardais étonnée et vis qu'elle rigolait.

Edward passa juste nous saluer poliment mais très rapidement. Il avait toujours ce soupçon de déception dans les yeux. Il fallait que j'aille lui parler pour savoir si c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ou si réellement je l'avais blessé.

Rose et moi rentrâmes dans notre box afin de revérifier des réglages. La porte de devant était ouverte afin d'essayer de faire un courant d'air car la chaleur était de plus en plus étouffante. Je tournais la tête vers la piste et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Edward se trouvaient dehors avec Emmett, tous les deux torses nus en train de monter la cabine de chrono.

Je déglutis face à ce mirage. Je tournais lentement la tête vers Rose et vis qu'elle aussi les fixait les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Donc ce n'était pas un rêve, le corps le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu se trouvait dehors à quelques mètres de moi et torse nu.

Je retournais donc à ma contemplation. Le regardant intensément. Il était de dos, ce qui me permettait d'observer ce dernier ainsi que ses fesses. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus chaud, comme si j'étais la tête dans un four.

Il porta quelque chose de lourd ce qui contracta un peu plus ses muscles dorsaux. Un filet de sueur coula entre ses deux omoplates. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui essuya cette goutte qui descendit lentement vers ses reins. Et ses fesses ! Aïe Caliente ! Rebondies comme il fallait, dans un jean un peu délavé les mettant parfaitement en valeur. Il n'avait pas un poil de graisse, tout en muscle.

J'étais littéralement en train de le manger des yeux que je ne vis même pas qu'il avait tourné la tète et qu'il me regardait.

« Tu baves ! » Rigola Alice, ce qui me ramena sur terre.

« Hein, non n'importe quoi ! » Lui répondis-je offusquée.

Elle se mit à rigoler, ce qui sortit aussi Rose de sa contemplation.

« J'aurais du vous prendre en photo tellement vous étiez hilarantes à fixer les deux autres dehors. » Continua Alice.

« C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal du tout dans son short ! » Répondit Rose.

_Quel short ?_

Et la je compris que c'était Emmett qu'elle, elle fixait. C'est à ce moment aussi je vis enfin qu'Edward s'était rendu compte de mon mattage et vu son sourire, ça avait l'air de lui faire plus que plaisir.

Après cela, la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Jasper bien entendu mangea avec nous.

Le lendemain, la première journée des essais se déroula sans trop d'encombres. Mes temps se maintenaient. Edward ne m'adressa qu'un seul signe de la tête afin de me dire bonjour.

Je ne retournais plus à la buvette, de peur d'en étriper un.

En fin de soirée, je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller voir Edward, au moins pour lui rendre ses pneus. J'étais assez mal à l'aise en sa présence mais je devais aller les lui rendre. J'avais racheté les mêmes pneumatiques, qu'il nous avait prêtés lors de la précédente course. Je ne voulais rien lui devoir.

Je toquais donc à la porte de son box avant d'y rentrer. Il fut assez étonné de me voir. Il était avec Emmett en train de regarder la moto.

« Heu excusez-moi ! Je venais vous rendre vos pneus ! » Leur dis-je.

« Merci, mais ce n'était pas la peine ! » Me répondit-il dans un faible sourire.

« Si si j'insiste, je ne veux rien vous devoir ! »

Ils ne relevèrent pas et je sentais bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de me parler. Moi au contraire, j'avais envie de savoir s'il avait entendu mes paroles à la buvette. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais à les inviter à venir manger avec nous le soir même.

_Moi inviter le team PUMA, à venir manger, n'importe quoi !_

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Barbecue et chips ce n'était pas très élaboré mais cela ferait l'affaire.

Jasper et Alice ne se décollaient pas l'un de l'autre. Emmett rigolait avec Jacob des blagues sur les blondes et Rose leur mettait des coups pour cela, ce qui les faisait rire un peu plus encore.

Edward quand à lui ne parlait pas, il avait l'air ailleurs. Je le voyais me fixer du coin de l'œil mais aucun sourire n'étira ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais arriver à lui parler.

C'est Emmett qui me sauva la vie en demandant à jouer à action ou vérité.

« C'est un jeu pour les bébés ça ! » Rigola Rose.

« Pas si on le fait version adulte avec de l'alcool ! » Lui répondit Emmett.

« On a de la bière ! » Leur répondis-je.

Emmett fronça le nez.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Ce n'est pas assez fort la bière, on va devoir en avaler une trentaine avant de sentir des effets ! » Me répondit-il tout sourire.

Je regardais Rose qui souriait aussi.

« Je n'ai qu'à faire des mojitos ! » Lança-t-elle

Tous acquiescèrent. Rose n'était pas une mordue de cuisine mais question cocktails, elle s'y connaissait.

Nous voilà donc partit à jouer a action, vérité, c'était une chance pour moi, j'allais pouvoir poser les questions que je voulais à Edward.

Les tours commencèrent et Emmett me lança ma première action : courir en soutien gorge entre les caravanes. Bien sur j'avalais mon premier verre cul sec de la soirée.

Je fis la grimace ce qui fit beaucoup rire les autres. Je n'étais pas habituée à boire beaucoup d'alcool alors j'avais intérêt à faire leur action si je ne voulais pas vite me retrouver à rouler sous la table.

Plus le temps avançait, plus nous étions alcoolisés et plus les questions devenaient Hum… intéressantes.

Alice attrapant une cerise au bout des lèvres de Jasper. Rosalie avouant qu'elle trouvait Emmett très très craquant. Jacob faisant le tour des campements nu sur un vélo.

Bien sur je ne fus pas en reste. Emmett me demanda si oui ou non, j'avais été pistonnée par mon père et je répondis bien sur non.

« Bella es-tu amoureuse d'Edi ? » Me demanda Jasper les yeux carrément dans la vague.

J'explosais de rire, mes neurones complètement embués après mon 5eme mojito.

« Bah je sais po ! » Lançais-je hystérique.

Rose me demanda un peu plus tard de lécher le dos d'Edward plein de chantilly. Ça devenait de plus en plus chaud.

Je m'approchais lentement de lui et commençais à caresser son dos tout en lui faisant des petits bisous. Il était parcourut de frissons et je n'avais qu'une envie, l'allonger sur la table. Je commençais donc à lui lécher le dos en soupirant fortement. Mes mains posées sur ses hanches pour prendre appui. Je l'entendis grogner.

« Hey vous zaller pas nous faire un goss là ! » Gueula Emmett hilare.

Je revins donc sur terre et lui posais enfin ma question avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait :

« Ed m'a tu zentendu parler avec les dibiles du bar ? »

**Alors cette rumeur et ses rapprochements comment vous trouvez ?**

**Je voulais aussi dire que je soutiens entièrement notre drinou qui s'est fait plagié son premier bébé : addiction ! Je trouve ça immonde !**

**Et voilà l'adresse du forum où se trouve aussi ma fic et où j'ai posté une bannière que dodo m'a faite :**

**.#855421**


	9. Chapter 8 : Confidences

**H****ello tout le monde ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il va être surement bourré de faute et la syntaxe moins bonne mais ma béta : cha est parie en vacances cette semaine et je ne voulais pas l'embêter pendant ses congés avec mes corrections ! Donc j'avais le choix entre ne pas poster ou le faire un peu moins bien écrit ! J'ai préféré vous poster quand même, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur !**

**Voilà donc la confrontation entre Edward et Bella !**

**CHAPITRE 8 : CONFIDENCES**

« Voui j'ai entendu ! » me lâcha t-il

Je baissais les yeux honteuse qu'il m'ait entendu.

Je décidais d'arrêter de jouer, je tenais à peine debout. Il fallait que j'arrive à m'excuser

« Jcrois que je suis un peu soul, je vais aller un peu marcher pour que ça passe » dis-je

Je regardais intensément Edward pour voir sa réaction et il fit ce que j'attendais.

« Jt'accompagne Blla ! »

Nous partîmes donc cotes à cotes en direction des boxs. Je ne marchais plus très droit et du me retenir une bonne dizaine de fois à lui afin de ne pas m'écrouler au sol.

Il me regarda un petit sourire en coin

« Quoi ? »

« Rien tu es assez drôle un peu pompette ! » me répondit –il tout sourire

« C'est pas marrant ! Je ne bois jamais moi, c'est pour ça que ça tourne ! »

« Viens t'asseoir un peu, ça tournera moins ! » me dit-il en ouvrant la porte de leur box.

Je me laissais glisser au sol contre un mur. Je me mis à avoir le hoquet et ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal. Je l'attrapais avec mes deux mains en grognant.

Il arriva a coté de moi et me tendit un verre :

« Prends ça c'est un doliprane pour ton mal de tête »

Je pris le verre et l'avalait d'une traite en faisant la grimace.

Il se retint de rire et lui fis mon regard le plus noire que je pouvais à cette heure de la nuit.

« Oh tigresse, ne me mange pas ! Mais tu es assez mignonne quand tu fais la grimace ! » Me dit-il en levant les mains.

Je souris a sa répartie. Il reprit mon verre et revins deux minutes plus tard avec une couverture.

« Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » me demanda t-il

« Tu es dans ton box alors tu t'assoies ou tu veux ! » lui répondis-je

Il se fit donc glisser a son tour le long du mur a mes cotés et posa la couverture sur nous.

Un silence pesant commença, je me devais de lui parler de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Edward je voulais te parler » commençais-je

Il me stoppa de la main :

« Si c'est pour te justifier sur ce que tu as dis a la buvette, tu n'as pas à le faire. Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi et bien tapis ! Je l'aie bien cherché »

Il baissa les yeux peinés.

« J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'entendes ! » Continuais-je

« Mais tu le penses ? »

Je baissais à mon tour les yeux, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

« Tu te trompes à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois ! » Me lança t-il la voix éraillée.

Je le regardais étonné.

« Ah bon ? Tu n'es donc pas celui qui s'est moqué de moi et qui a essayé de me faire tomber ? »

« Si si bien sur, mais ce n'est pas moi ses réactions ! » soupira t-il

« Je ne comprends pas » lui dis-je perdue.

« Quand j'ai rigolé la première fois, c'était sous le coup de la surprise. Puis j'ai su après que tu étais la fille du grand Charlie SWAN et j'ai pensé que tu étais là grâce a lui, par piston quoi ! Et ça ça m'a mis en rogne car pour moi tu ne savais pas piloter, tu étais juste là pour te pavaner. »

« Mais quand tu m'as fait la queue de poisson tu connaissais mes temps, tu savais que je me débrouillais un peu ! »

« La c'était juste de la jalousie qu'une fille fasse comme moi ! » me répondit-il en riant

Je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

« Je m'excuse pour tout ! Vraiment j'ai été odieux ! » Me dit-il

« Moi aussi et pis je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dis aux autres lourdeaux sur toi ! » lui répondis-je un petit sourire en coin.

« Ami ? » me demanda t-il en me tendant la main

Ami ? Est-ce que j'avais envie d'être ami avec lui ? Il avait l'air réellement d'avoir changé mais mon attirance physique pour lui n'était pas du tout amicale.

Je lui tendis quand même ma main en signe d'accord.

« Je peux te demander autre chose ? » enchainais-je

Il acquiesça

« Pourquoi tu t'ai battu avec mon frère ? » lui demandais-je

**POV EDWARD :**

Je la regardais étonné croyant qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

« Comment es tu au courant ? »

Elle se mit à rire, de ce rire si naturel, si mélodieux.

Je savais qu'une amitié avec elle, n'allait pas être facile. J'avais envie de l'étriper car elle était une de mes concurrentes et une des meilleures en plus et je détestais mes rivales mais j'avais envie aussi de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle m'envoutait littéralement. C'était une rivale envoutante, une attraction irritante ! Des émotions complètements contradictoires se battaient en moi.

« Allo ici la terre ! » me dit-elle pour que je revienne avec elle.

« Oui oui » lui répondis-je en secouant la tête pour retirer ses idées de ma tête.

« Donc je te disais que ça n'a pas été très difficile. Quand mon frère tremble s'est qu'il est énervé et quand il se masse le poing s'est qu'il a frappé quelqu'un. Comme il ne m'a rien dit, je n'aie pas cherché a savoir mais quand j'ai vu la couleur de ton nez, j'ai compris que c'était toi qu'il avait frappé ! » M'expliqua t-elle en souriant toujours.

« Ah oui ! Alors ce n'est pas lui qui te l'a dit ! » J'étais soulagé qu'elle ne connaisse les raisons.

« Non, c'est pourquoi, je voudrais que tu m'expliques la raison de ce coup ? » continua t-elle

Elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement et je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

« Ba j'ai du dire une phrase qu'il aurait entendu sur vous pas très sympa ! » dis-je en essayant de rester évasif et en faisant la grimace.

Elle se mit à rire :

« Ah oui ça Jacob, ne supporte pas que l'on nous insulte ! »

« Mais je le pensais pas du tout ! » Enchainais-je pour ne pas gâcher notre rapprochement.

« On est quitte moi non plus je n'aie pas eu de paroles sympa à ton égard ! »

J'étais soulagé, qu'elle ne m'en tienne pas rigueur.

On continua à parler un sacré bout de temps, je lui expliquais de se méfier de certains team qui étaient réellement méchant, comme celui où se trouvait le mec qui avait agressé Alice. Le Team BEST, je lui expliquais qu'il n'hésitait à rien pour gagner, intimidation, vol, sabotage et même pot de vin.

Elle grogna quand je lui expliquais tout ça, signe qu'elle les détestait autant que moi.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est à quel point moi je les haïssais et j'avais d'aussi bonne raison qu'elle de vouloir les exterminer, elle à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alice et moi pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jasper.

« Tu as l'air pensif ? » me demanda t-elle

« Je me rappelais quelque chose avec ce team de pourri ! » crachais-je

« Je peux savoir ? » me demanda t-elle doucement voyant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave.

« Il y a environ trois ans, nous venions d'arriver sur les circuits. Honnêtes, heureux comme tout, un peu comme vous en ce moment. Nous ne connaissions pas les dessous des courses. Alors c'est tout naturellement que nous nous sommes pas méfiés de ce team de .. » Je m'arrêtais pour ne pas prononcer d'insultes.

« Oui » enchaina t-elle afin que je continue.

« Ils étaient cordiaux avec nous, cachant leur motivation. Ils n'ont pas fait comme avec vous. Ils étaient gentils, essayant de faire ami ami. Leur pilote Mike, celui qui est venu l'autre jour embêté Rosalie à une sœur »

« Lauren » crachais-je dédaigneux.

« Je ne la connais pas » Chercha t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, elle ne vient plus sur les circuits depuis cette histoire. »

« Que sait-il passé ? » demanda t-elle

« Jasper, aimable comme tu le connais à sympathiser avec eux. Il était carrément sous le charme de cette nana. Pas trop mal dans son genre. Blonde comme Rosalie mais beaucoup plus fine. Un coton tige comme on l'appelait avec Emmett. Il était carrément à sa botte, faisant tout ce qu'elle voulait. »

Je vis Bella faire la grimace en commençant à comprendre.

« Ils sont sorti ensemble. Emmett et moi, on était pas mal septique. Elle était son total opposé. Imbus de sa personne, égoïste et matérialiste. Je voyais bien que Jazz l'aimait plus qu'elle. Elle voulait un diamant, elle l'avait, enfin tout quoi !

Elle posait souvent des questions liées à notre moto, à nos techniques et réglages.

Jazz pensait que c'était bien, qu'elle s'intéressait à nous, à la moto. »

« Non » souffla t-elle comprenant l'horreur

J'hochais la tête :

« Si ! Jazz ne voyant toujours rien se mit en tête de l'épouser. On a essayé de lui faire ouvrir les yeux avec Emmett. Mais rien ! Puis il l'a fait ! »

« Et ? » demanda t-elle en grimaçant

« Et elle s'est mis à rire face à demande et lui a dit la vérité, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sentiment à son égard, qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion pour nous espionner, connaitre nos réglages pour pouvoir faire pareil ou même mieux. Ils étaient jaloux de nos résultats et avaient employés tous les moyens afin de nous doubler. » Je baissais la tête essayant de garder mon calme.

« Comment à réagit Jasper ? » me dit-elle d'une petite voix

« Il était anéanti ! Je ne l'aie jamais vu aussi triste. Il voyait déjà sa vie avec elle. Elle l'a blessé au plus profond. Depuis jamais il ne s'est intéressé à une femme. Enfin jusqu'au moment ou vous êtes arrivé. J'ai vu comment il regarde Alice, ses yeux pétillent. » Souris-je

« Alice n'est pas ce genre de fille. Elle n'est pas cupide ! » Me répondit-elle

« Je sais ! Ca sa voit sinon, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé approcher » rigolais-je

Bella baissa la tête songeuse.

« Toute façon avec un nom de team comme BEST ! On devait bien se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas nets ! » Lui dis-je un sourire en coin.

Elle s'éclaffa :

« Ba vous pouvez parlez vous, PUMA ! Ca fait très : je suis le meilleur ! Quand même »

« Oui mais nous PUMA veut dire quelque chose, c'est des initiales ! »

Elle regarda étonné.

« Ca veut dire performance, umbrella girl, moto, adrénaline ! »

« Umbrella girl ! » me dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux

« Hey ! Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Emmett qui a eu cette idée ! » Lui dis-je en levant les mains devant moi

« ET vous CABRI ? C'est quoi ? » Lui demandais-je

« Copines, Alice, Bella, Rosalie inséparables. » répondit-elle

Je la regardais et dis en même temps qu'elle :

« Alice ! »

Elle se mit à rigoler :

« Oui tu as raison, ca vient bien d'elle ! »

« C'est très jolie ! »

« Merci » s'empourpra t-elle.

Nous continuâmes une bonne partie à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Ses parents, les miens, ses copines, mes copains, la moto.

Puis nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre assis par terre dans notre box.

**POV BELLA :**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux le lendemain. En tournant légèrement la tête, je me rendis compte que je dormais la tête posée sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Ma mémoire me revint et je me redressais immédiatement en comprenant que ses jambes appartenaient à Edward.

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et vis qu'il dormait toujours. Il avait enlevé son pull afin de se faire un oreiller qu'il avait posé le long de la pile de pneus juste à coté de nous.

Mes yeux descendirent sur son torse magnifiquement galbé sous son tee-shirt. Il devait avoir eu trop chaud sous cette couverture.

Les détails de notre soirée me revenaient doucement. J'avais l'impression qu'une fanfare jouait dans ma tête. Je me tenais la tête en grognant quand il se mit à bouger.

Il souffla un grand coup et me dit d'une voix éraillée :

« Bonjour ! »

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

« Toujours mal à la tête ? » me demanda t-il

Il n'était pas très loin de moi emmitouflé dans cette couverture et son souffle me caressa le visage, ce qui me fit frissonner.

Je restais bloqué sur sa bouche, une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser me traversa.

Non mais n'importe quoi Bella, Tu es encore bourrée ma parole !

« Nous avons loupé les essais de ce matin ! Pourquoi les autres ne nous ont-ils pas réveillé » grognais-je

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons encore cet aprèm et puis les autres doivent à mon avis dormir » me répondit-il en souriant.

L'appel de ce baiser me revint en mémoire, je secouais la tête pour chasser ses images.

« Je je vais retourner aux caravanes » lui soufflais-je

Il fut plus rapide que moi et se leva d'un bond.

« Bouge pas j'arrive ! » me dit-il en courant dehors

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un vrai petit déjeuner sur un plateau.

« Oh merci, mais il ne fallait pas ! » lui dis-je sincèrement touché par ce geste romantique.

Romantique ? Non non, pas romantique comme amoureux ! Nous sommes des amis, me dis-je

Nous déjeunions tranquillement toujours assis par terre. Rigolions de tous et de rien, je me sentais vraiment bien auprès de lui comme si toute nervosité m'avait quitté, un peu comme quand je montais sur ma moto.

Comme si j'étais enfin à ma place.

Mon esprit divaguait vraiment ce matin, l'alcool devait encore se faire sentir c'est pour cela. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on passe une nuit avec un homme, sexy certes, mais juste à parler que ca devient l'homme de notre vie.

Je me levais donc pour retourner au camping car afin d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien mérité.

J'allais sortir quand il m'interpella :

« Hey Bella, c'était une chouette nuit » me dit-il en souriant

« Super chouette ! » lui rendant son sourire.

Je sortis enfin et respirais un bon coup l'air frais, histoire de m'éclaircir les idées.

Embrasser Edward, non mais vraiment n'importe quoi moi !

Je marchais en trainant des pieds pour rejoindre notre campement et passait devant celui des garçons.

Personne n'était dehors, ils devaient bien encore dormir.

Mais au moment où je passais devant l'une de leur caravane, la porte s'ouvrit.

Je m'attendais à voir sortir Emmett puisque je me doutais que Jasper se trouvait auprès d'Alice.

Mais la personne qui m'apparut n'était pas du tout celle à qui je m'attendais.

**Alors ce chapitre ? Bourré de fautes je sais lol ! Non mais que pensez vous de ses confidences ?**

**Bisous**

**Jenny**


	10. Chapter 9 : Explosions

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Vous vous etes beaucoup creusé la cervelle pour savoir qui sortait de la caravane ! Plusieurs d'entre vous ont trouvé ! Bon ne m'en voulez pas, ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais le prochain est beaucoup plus long ! Allez je vous retrouve en bas !**

**CHAPITRE 9 : EXPLOSIONS**

Je me mis à rire. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était drôle.

Rosalie se trouvait là devant moi, sortant de la caravane des garçons, les cheveux en bataille, le chemisier froissé et le visage rouge tomate.

« Excuse-moi ! » Me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je toujours hilare.

« Pour ça ! » Me répondit-elle en me montrant la caravane.

« Tu t'excuses parce que tu as passé la nuit ici ? » Continuais-je.

« Non pour ce que j'y ai fait ! » Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**POV ROSALIE :**

**FLASH BACK :**

Bella venait de partir accompagnée d'Edward. Il ne restait plus qu'Alice, Jasper Emmett, Jacob et moi.

Alice se mit à bailler et décida aussitôt d'aller se coucher. Jasper l'accompagna bien sûr, on ne sait jamais... Qu'elle ne retrouve pas son lit !

Emmett et moi parlions mécanique ce qui embêta vite Jacob qui décida aussi d'aller se coucher.

Emmett me soutenait avoir trafiqué une petite mobylette c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux à marcher en direction de leur campement pour qu'il me montre sa merveille, car bien sûr, il l'emmenait sur les circuits. Il la sortit de sa caravane et monta dessus.

Et là je ne pus me retenir de rire aux éclats. La scène était carrément hilarante, on aurait dit un crapaud sur une boite d'allumettes. Imaginez un homme très grand et très musclé assis sur un espèce de truc en ferraille un peu plus fin et moins haut qu'un scooter et vous avez la scène.

Il descendit de sa monture et vint se placer devant moi en arquant les épaules :

« Y'a un problème poids plume ! » Me dit-il en essayant de prendre un air menaçant, ce qui me fit encore plus rire.

« Je peux être très méchant ! » Continua t-il en approchant un peu plus.

Je bombais le torse et me collais à lui.

« Ouais c'est toi mon problème ! » Lui répondis-je en prenant une voix de bonhomme.

Je pensais qu'il allait se mettre à rire face à ma démonstration de force, mais son humeur changea. Il me regarda intensément et je fus bientôt coincée entre leur caravane et lui, me faisant barrière avec ses bras.

« Et c'est quoi le souci ? On peut peut-être le régler ! » Me souffla t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Heu bah... »

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Il était beaucoup trop proche de moi pour que je réfléchisse. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Ses bras effleuraient les miens ce qui me donnaient la chair de poule. Je sentis comme un courant électrique passer en moi et avant même que je ne comprenne, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant de brutalité que moi.

J'agrippais sa nuque et il me souleva, j'en profitais aussitôt pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je l'embrassais toujours aussi frénétiquement et lui se déplaça pour nous emmener a l'intérieur. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit mais je tirais sur son tee shirt afin qu'il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Il se plaça entre mes deux jambes et je pus sentir à quel point, il me désirait. Je me mis à gémir sous ce contact. Il lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda.

« Rose ! » Commença t-il. Mais je le stoppais du doigt.

« Je sais, moi aussi. » Lui répondis-je, comprenant son envie.

Il reprit mes lèvres avec empressement comme si le temps nous était compté. Je commençais légèrement à faire des vas et viens avec mon bassin ce qui le fit grogner. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie de lui. Je le désirais avec une telle force que je lui arrachais son tee shirt et que je mis à l'embrasser et à tracer ses pectoraux du bout du doigt. Il ouvrit mon jean et passa délicatement sa main dedans, me donnant l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur.

Je lui enlevais rapidement son pantalon et lui fis de même. Je le regardais quelque instant comme ça, nu mais magnifique. Un corps de dieu vivant, sa virilité pointant vers moi. Je la lui caressais doucement pendant que lui jouait avec mon petit bouton.

Je me mis à haleter face au désir qui me submergeait et lui grognait de plus en plus fort en susurrant mon prénom. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette torture, c'est pourquoi je l'obligeais à se mettre sur le dos et montais sur lui. Je le laissais lentement entrer en moi et ce fut la première fois que faire l'amour me fit ressentir autant de choses.

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à essayer tous les recoins de sa caravane, pas bien grande malheureusement. Nous avons aussi cassé le sommier de son lit et une chaise. Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression de brutalité mais bien au contraire de douceur et d'extase.

Je me suis endormie quand même quelques heures plus tard paisiblement dans ses bras. Comme si ma place se trouvait là.

Entendant les motos, je m'étais levée en sursaut, remarquant que j'avais loupée les essais du matin.

C'est à la hâte que j'étais sortie de la caravane pour tomber sur une Bella hilare.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK :**

Je me sentais honteuse. Bella détestait leur pilote et moi je couchais avec son pote.

Elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir pour moi, à moins que tu regrettes ? »

« Non ! Je ne regrette rien ! » Lui dis-je en m'empourprant davantage.

« Il te plaît réellement ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je crois ! » Lui soufflais-je en faisant une petite moue.

« Alors c'est le principal ! »

« Mais tu détestes leur pilote ! »

« Oh ça s'est arrangé ! » Me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Comment ça, « arrangé » ? » Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Eh bien disons que nous avons parlé hier soir et que nous avons fait la paix ! » Me répondit-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras, contente que la situation se soit améliorée.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Emmett que je ne te défendrai pas. S'il venait de nouveau t'embêter ça ne me poserait aucun problème de lui en ficher une ! » Continuais-je faisant un petit sourire.

Bella rigola de nouveau et nous partîmes bras dessus bras dessous en direction de notre camping car.

Alice était dehors en train de déjeuner avec Jasper et Jacob.

« On a loupé les essais du matin. » Nous lança Alice penaude.

« Pas grave, on se rattrapera cet aprèm sur les qualifs ! » Lui répondit Bella avec un grand sourire.

Alice tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda de ses petits yeux accusateurs.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ou tu as dormi toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je sentis mon visage rougir et Bella répondit à ma place.

« Elle a dormit avec Emmett ! » Cria-t-elle hilare.

Bella devenait comme Alice à force d'être auprès d'elle : hystérique ! Jasper faillit en perdre sa mâchoire, pendant qu'Alice et Jacob rigolaient.

« Eh bien notre Rose tu cachais bien ton jeu ! » Me lança Jacob.

Je lui tirais la langue et vint m'asseoir à côté d'Alice pour manger.

Cette fin de matinée se déroula tranquillement.

Une demi-heure avant le début des essais qualifs, je me dirigeais vers notre box quand je vis au loin mon bel Apollon. Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ni comment réagir. Devais-je l'embrasser ou pas ? Je me dirigeais vers lui, ne voyant plus rien que lui.

« Bonjour. » Soufflais-je.

Il me fit un petit signe de tête avec son sourire si craquant.

« Rose, pour cette nuit... » Commença t-il.

Je le coupais de la main, car ce que je redoutais était en train de se produire. Il regrettait !

« Tu regrettes c'est ça ? » Lui demandais-je honteuse en baissant les yeux.

« Non non pas du tout. Je voulais te dire que ça été magnifique ! » Me répondit-il en prenant mes mains.

Je relevais mon visage vers lui et lui sautais au cou.

« J'ai cru que tu allais me jeter. J'allais être obligée de te gifler ! » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

« Une beauté fatale ça ne se jette pas ! » Continua-t-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sa réponse me fit rougir. Je lui effleurais les lèvres et reculais en me mordant la lèvre, puis je fis demi-tour et partis en direction de mon box. Il me courut après et s'emboîta derrière moi.

« Arrête de faire ça, tu me rends fou ! » Grogna-t-il à mon oreille.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je en continuant à marcher.

« Tes lèvres, tes fesses ! » me répondit-il en me collant un peu plus à lui me laissant au passage sentir sa virilité tendue.

Un gémissement sortit d'entre mes lèvres et je me retournais vivement pour me coller à lui.

« On veut jouer ? » Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il m'enveloppa de ses bras musclés, me soulevant presque et lécha mon oreille en y grognant mon prénom. Je sentais la tension et l'envie monter en moi. Le sang tambourinait à mes tempes.

« Heu, tout le monde vous regarde gros cochons ! » Nous lança Alice, nous sortant de notre bulle.

Emmett me lâcha et se recula légèrement en se raclant la gorge mal à l'aise. Alice et Jasper rentrèrent dans leur box en rigolant.

Je regardais Emmett en souriant et l'embrassais tendrement. Puis je me tournais et rentrais moi aussi dans le garage. Bella me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en combi prête à partir en séance. Elle avait ce petit sourire en coin qui me disait qu'Alice lui avait tout dit.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Rien rien ! » Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Je la fusillais du regard ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

« Je suis contente de te voir heureuse. »

Je souris face à sa réponse et la pris dans mes bras.

« Tu deviens mielleuse Rose. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me prendre dans tes bras. » Souris-t-elle

Je reculais aussitôt faisant mine d'être vexée.

« Moi une mauviette ! Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une femme libre moi ! » Répondis-je en arquant les épaules.

« Mais oui Rose, une vraie révolutionnaire ! » Me lança Alice en me tapant sur l'épaule.

La sonnerie annonçant le départ nous tira de nos bêtises. Je sortis la moto et mis sa béquille. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil derrière moi et vis qu'Emmett était lui aussi à côté de leur bolide. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et je sentis aussitôt mes joues s'empourprées. Les filles se mirent à rire en voyant la couleur de mes joues.

_C'est vrai que je deviens gnangnan, un vrai chamallow !_

Je fis le plein et Bella s'approcha pour enfourcher la moto. Puis il y eut un bruit bizarre, comme quelque chose s'embrasant. Un bruit et des cris accompagnés d'injures.

**Alors ? Bon je vous préviens tout de suite c'était mon premier lemon donc peut être pas top ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bibi **

**Jenny**


	11. Chapter 10 : Embrasement

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Alors je voulais vraiment vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et pour toutes les alertes que j'ai ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic vous plaise ! Merci aussi mes chouchoutes : Lu et Cha qui m'aident énormément ! Vous vous êtes beaucoup posé de questions sur ma fin. Vous m'avez même traité de sadique lol ! Voilà, maintenant vous allez savoir de quoi il en retourne !**

**CHAPITRE 10 : EMBRASEMENT**

Je me retournais aussitôt inquiète. Une vision d'horreur me coupa le souffle.

La moto des garçons venait de prendre feu et Emmett se débattait pour éteindre les flammes sur sa combinaison anti feu. Je sautais aussitôt sur notre extincteur et le vidais sur mon chéri pendant que Jasper versait le leur sur la moto.

Le brasier éteint, je me précipitais sur mon homme allongé par terre sur le ventre. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant.

POV BELLA :

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui venait de se passer, comme un film en accéléré. La moto des garçons venait de prendre feu et Emmett gisait au sol inconscient. J'accourais auprès de lui et de Rose qui hoquetait à ses côtés.

Jasper et Edward arrivèrent aussi et le retournèrent doucement. Alice hurlait que l'on prévienne les secours.

Emmett était inconscient.

« Il faut le déshabiller ! » Nous ordonna Jasper.

Je le regardais étonné et Rose se plaça au dessus d'Emmett comme pour le protéger.

« J'ai passé mon brevet de secourisme et je sais qu'en cas de brûlure, il faut déshabiller le blessé. » Continua t-il.

Rose acquiesça et le laissa approcher.

Les garçons commencèrent à couper ses vêtements pendant que Rose lui caressait le visage en sanglotant.

Je me sentais complètement impuissante, tenant seulement la main de mon amie qui au passage me broyait les doigts - pour lui montrer mon soutien.

L'ambulance arriva enfin et Alice hystérique leur hurlait dessus de se dépêcher. Ils s'excusèrent en expliquant qu'un cadenas qui n'aurait pas du être présent était placé sur le portail de leur accès.

Ils placèrent Emmett sur une civière et commencèrent à le monter dans l'ambulance quand il se réveilla enfin.

« Bouge pas Em, on t'emmène à l'hôpital. » Lui intima Edward en l'empêchant de se relever.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, reprenant ses esprits.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Retirez-moi ses fils du bras ! » Grogna t-il après les secours.

« S'il râle c'est qu'il va mieux ! » sourit Jasper.

Rose monta dans l'ambulance avec Edward, nous laissant là tout retournés. Une fois le véhicule partit, Alice se jeta dans les bras de Jasper en sanglotant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un dur et ses brûlures ne sont pas importantes, ça va aller ! » La rassura-t-il.

Les essais reprirent mais je n'avais pas le courage d'en faire parti. Je préférais aider Jasper à ranger leur box.

Les inspecteurs arrivèrent et emmenèrent la moto pour l'examiner.

Rose nous appela une demi heure plus tard, en nous expliquant qu'il n'était que brûlé au bras, car il avait remonté sa manche, mais que sa combinaison l'avait protégé et qu'ils devraient tous rentré dans la soirée.

Nous étions tranquillement devant notre camping car à attendre leur retour quand le téléphone de Jasper sonna. Il répondit et devint blanc comme un linge.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous avez refait les tests ? » Demandait-il à son interlocuteur.

Alice et Jacob me regardèrent paniqués mais je haussais les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus qu'eux la conversation. Jasper raccrocha son téléphone et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda Alice inquiète.

« C'était les enquêteurs. Ils ont trouvé un accélérateur sur notre moto. Ils pensent à un sabotage et vont donc ouvrir une enquête ! » Nous lâcha t-il.

Je restais là ! La bouche grande ouverte face à sa réponse. Alice eu un hoquet de terreur et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche.

« C'est pas possible ! » Lui dis-je en hochant la tête.

« Ils sont formels ! Ils on refait les tests plusieurs fois. » Me répondit-il.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, Edward et moi avons dormi près de votre moto. On aurait entendu si quelqu'un était venu ? » Continuais-je.

Alice me regarda avec des yeux ronds :

« Tu as dormi avec Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle en montant dans les aigus.

J'allais avoir droit à un vrai interrogatoire !

« Oui ! On discutait et on s'est endormit par terre à côté de votre engin. Alice tu me feras ton interrogatoire plus tard, ce n'est pas la question pour le moment ! » La stoppais-je de la main en voyant qu'elle allait enchaîner pour connaître tous les détails croustillants.

Jasper et Jacob se mirent à rire en voyant qu'elle arborait sa petite mou de vexée.

« Oui c'est assez étrange mais bon si vous dormiez, vous avez peut être rien entendu du tout ! » Continua Jasper.

« Ou alors vous ne dormiez pas et étiez trop occupés pour écouter ce qui se passait dans le box ? » Me demanda Alice aves des petits yeux accusateurs.

Je soufflais et lui fis non de la tête.

« Alice tu es infernale ! Nous avons dormi mais nous avions aussi beaucoup bu donc nous avons du dormir très profondément. » Répondis-je.

« Ou faire des choses très profondément. » Bougonna Alice en regardant ses ongles.

Jasper la couva d'un regard amoureux et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Arrête de l'embêter, elle te racontera tout plus tard ! Tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas te résister ! » Lui dit-il.

Alice le regarda avec ce même regard et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en plus.

Nous continuâmes à débattre sur le fait que l'on ait rien entendu ou pas quand la voix d'Emmett nous sortit de nos interrogations.

« Qui c'est qui avait trop bu et rien entendu ? » Nous demanda t-il

On se jeta tous sur lui, contents de le voir à peu près entier. Il se mit à rigoler de son rire fort et entrainant ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

Les garçons mangèrent avec nous et Jasper leur expliqua les conclusions des experts. Edward réagit comme moi. Nous ne pouvions pas ne pas avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer.

Rose se leva de sa chaise et se plaça derrière son amoureux, les mains sur son torse. Elle avait un regard dur comme si elle voulait lui servir de bouclier.

« Rose ce n'est pas Emmett qui était visé mais notre moto ! » Lui dit Edward voyant son malaise autant que moi.

« Je m'en fou ! Le prochain qui le touche, je lui fais bouffer ses doigts ! » Lança-t-elle menaçante.

« Et bien Emmett, tu es bien protégé maintenant ! » Continua Jasper afin d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Rose.

« Et pourquoi les doigts ? » Demanda Jacob moqueur.

« Comme ça, il ne pourra plus saboter, quoi que ce soit, ni faire de mal à mon nounours ! » Répondit-elle en rigolant. Elle ne pouvait résister au clown Jacob !

« Oh le gros nounours ! » Rigola Edward en montrant Emmett du doigt.

Celui-ci grogna ce qui nous fit tous bien rire.

« Bon c'est bien marrant tout ça mais on a plus qu'à repartir, sans moto la course est finie ! » Lança Edward.

Une idée me trottait dans la tête depuis cet accident et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée mais je me devais de leur proposer.

« J'ai une idée. » Dis-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous étonnés.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une seule équipe et Edward pilotera ma moto ? » Continuais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

« Pourquoi moi ? Tu peux aussi piloter ! » Me dit-t-il.

« Car tu es bien meilleur que moi et je te le dois ! Vous n'avez pas hésité à nous prêter des pneus ! » Souris-je.

« Il y a beaucoup de boulot Bell's au niveau des réglages. Si Edward pilote notre moto, je dois tout rechanger. » Continua Rose.

« Pas si quelqu'un t'aide ! » Lui répondis Emmett.

« Ah non, toi tu es blessé, tu ne fais rien ! » Le gronda-t-elle.

« Je ne pensais pas à moi mais à ma cousine, Lulla ! Elle se débrouille pas mal en mécanique aussi. » Lui répondit-il.

« Ta cousine ? Bon si tu veux ! » Continua t-elle en faisant semblant d'être jalouse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett était au téléphone et sa cousine acceptait. Elle devait arriver le lendemain matin très tôt. Nous n'avions plus que demain pour faire les essais et les qualifs afin de pouvoir faire cette course. La nuit allait être courte.

Le lendemain matin, nous n'étions plus très frais, n'ayant pas dormi une bonne partie de la nuit. Emmett ne voulant pas nous quitter, avait installé un lit de camp dans notre box. Jasper et Alice étaient repartis dormir au camping car et devaient d'une minute à l'autre nous amener notre petit déjeuner.

Edward, Jacob, Rosalie et moi étions très affairés autour de la moto quand quelqu'un frappa. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, personne ne se retourna.

« Heu bonjour ! » Nous héla une petite voix féminine très douce.

Je sursautais et me retournais étonnée. Une petite femme brune que je n'avais jamais vu se tenait là.

« Ah salut Lulla ! » La salua Edward en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Au prénom de sa cousine, Emmett sauta de sa couchette et vint la faire tournoyer.

« Ouah ma cousine tu es là ! »

Je savais qu'elle devait arriver, mais je me sentais un peu de trop pendant ce moment de retrouvailles. Je regardais Rose qui serrait les dents.

« Heureusement que c'est sa cousine car sinon je lui aurais déjà arraché les yeux ! » Grommela t-elle.

J'allais rire à sa remarque quand Jacob lui répondit.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, il s'agit de la déesse de l'amour ! »

Je regardais Rose en fronçant les yeux. On se tourna toutes les deux vers mon frère et vîmes qu'il était littéralement scotché. Il ne bougeait plus, il ne clignait même presque plus des yeux. Un vrai arrêt sur image.

C'est vrai que cette jeune femme était plutôt séduisante. Elle dégageait une douceur et une gentillesse impressionnante. Des cheveux bruns ondulés, des yeux clairs rieurs.

Je comprenais parfaitement que mon frère la trouve charmante, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse un tel effet, peut être parce que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant Jacob tomber amoureux.

J'aurais pu être jalouse, mais cette fille m'inspirait confiance.

POV JACOB :

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de la beauté venant de rentrer dans notre garage. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça en voyant une femme, comme si tout mon être était attiré par elle. J'avais l'impression que mon univers ne tournait plus qu'en fonction d'elle. En plus d'être vraiment magnifique, ses yeux reflétaient son âme, douce et pure. Je venais même de la défendre devant ma sœur et Rose ne m'en rendant presque pas compte.

Quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge, je revins à moi et vis qu'elle avait avancé et me tendait la main pour me saluer. Je la lui pris et lui fis le baise main le plus doux que je pus. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle où seuls nous deux nous trouvions. Son regard me transperçait comme si elle lisait en moi.

J'entendis rire derrière moi et me tourna pour voir tous les autres se moquer de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton, tenant toujours sa main.

« Heu excuse-moi ! » Lui dis-je en secouant la tête en voyant qu'elle voulait reprendre sa main.

Elle passa devant moi pour aller saluer les filles et je me fis violence pour ne pas rester bloquer sur son corps et ses courbes parfaites.

« T'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal car je te jure que même avec un bras, je te broie les os ! » Me chuchota Emmett en me mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Heu ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas accompagnée ? » Lui demandais-je doucement tout gêné.

Il se mit à rire et me fis non de la tête. Je soufflais immédiatement soulagé de cette réponse.

Elle était en pleine discussion avec Rose au sujet des réglages de la moto et moi je restais toujours planté là à la regarder. J'avais envie de lui parler mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'étais timide comme un enfant le jour de la rentrée des classes.

« Heu je peux vous aider les filles ? » Demandais-je rouge pivoine.

« Oui tu peux aller décharger les affaires de la voiture de Lulla si tu veux ! » Me répondit Rose

Je n'avais pas très envie de m'éloigner d'elle mais si c'était pour lui rendre service, j'étais capable de tout.

_Je ne connais cette fille que depuis quelques minutes et pourtant je lui décrocherai la lune._

« Heu non, ce n'est pas la peine, je le ferai ! » Continua Lulla timidement.

« Bah ça m'embête pas ! » Lui répondis-je en regardant mes chaussures

Elle me tendit ses clés de voiture et m'expliqua où elle se trouvait. Je tournais les talons et commençais à partir quand ma petite voix intérieure m'hurlait de ne pas partir comme ça.

« Lulla ! » L'appelais-je comme un cri de désespoir en me retournant.

« Oui ! » Me répondit-elle étonnée de mon intonation.

Aussitôt ma gêne revint ainsi que mes joues couleur tomate.

_Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à trouver quelque chose !_

« Heu ba je pensais, tu... Tu dors où ? » Demandais-je.

« Tu comptes pas lui demander de dormir avec toi quand même ? » Me demanda Emmett en grognant, car tout le monde était en train de suivre notre discussion.

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire si entrainant.

« Bah dans le campement des garçons ! ».

« Je... Je pensais que tu pourrais, enfin tu voudrais peut être plutôt dormir avec les filles et moi j'irais dormir avec eux ? »

« Oui, ça serait bien ! Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le campement des filles. » Souri-t-elle.

« Bah si tu veux, je te ferai visiter tout à l'heure, quand tu auras le temps ! » Mon cœur battait la chamade de peur qu'elle dise non.

« Oui si tu veux, tout à l'heure alors ! »

Je me mis à sourire bêtement et repris mon chemin pour aller vider sa voiture.

POV BELLA :

On se regardait tous en essayant de se retenir de rire devant Lulla. Mon frère venait de la draguer ouvertement devant tout le monde comme si nous n'étions pas là, ce qui, vu de l'extérieur, avait quelque chose de très drôle.

Mais la concentration fut vite de retour car la course était prévue pour le lendemain. Lulla et Rose à fond dans les réglages de la moto.

Lorsqu'ils furent à peu près bons, Edward partit sur la piste pour son premier tour afin de nous dire ce qu'il en pensait. J'étais très stressée. J'avais peur qu'en voulant regrouper nos deux teams, je n'avais fait que nous faire perdre tous les deux.

Une minute et demie plus tard, il rentra en faisant la grimace.

« Ça ne va pas c'est ça ? » Lui demandais-je anxieuse.

« Mais si ne t'en fais pas, elle est très bien ! Juste il faudrait régler un peu plus fort les suspensions ! » Me répondit-il en rigolant.

Je soufflais rassurée et lui rendis son sourire. Il passa le reste de la matinée à s'habituer à la moto et même à améliorer ses chronos.

Tout ça me faisait plus que bizarre. La course précédente, il était mon ennemi, mon concurrent, on passait notre temps à se disputer. Et là, on courait dans la même équipe, on pourrait même dire que nous commencions à être amis. Enfin ami si on veut, si on oublie le fait que je rougis à chaque fois qu'il pose ses deux émeraudes sur moi, que mon cœur bat la chamade quand je le vois et que mon corps s'embrase à chaque fois qu'il m'effleure.

J'arrivais vers les box quand je vis Emmett se jeter sur le pilote du team BEST, Mike. Il lui hurlait dessus et le tenait fermement de son bras valide par le col pendant que Jasper et Edward essayaient de le faire lâcher prise.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Hurlais-je.

« C'est lui qui à saboter notre moto ! » Grogna Emmett en tenant toujours l'autre abruti par le col.

« Tu n'as aucunes preuves pour tes accusations ! » Continua l'autre de sa voix nasillarde.

« Em lâche-le ! » Lui dis-je en approchant.

Il souffla et lâcha prise.

« Il s'est foutu de nous car on a plus de moto et qu'on est obligés de courir avec vous ! »

L'autre remis son col et repartit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Je vous ai à l'œil ! » Continua Emmett en hurlant.

Je le pris par le bras et le força à revenir dans notre box. Nous savions tous qu'il avait surement raison, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce team userait de ses stratagèmes. Mais nous devions nous concentrer. La course était prévue pour le lendemain, donc nous ne pouvions nous permettre de rater les qualifs de l'après midi.

Après avoir mangés tous ensemble tranquillement dans le calme, enfin façon de parler, car Rose était partit avec Emmett soit disant pour nettoyer son bras, Jacob faisait visiter le circuit à Lulla et Alice et Jasper ne faisaient que se dévorer des yeux.

« Tu veux encore des pates ? » Demandais-je à Edward anxieuse.

« Arrête voir un peu, ça va bien se passer. Tu n'es pas obligée de me gaver de sucres lents, ce n'est pas une course de 24 heures que je vais faire, juste des qualifs ! » Me répondit-il hilare.

« Je sais, mais j'ai peur que ça se passe mal, c'est moi qui aie eu cette idée de regroupement de team. » Soufflais-je.

« Et tu as peur pour ta moto ou moi ? » Me demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je crevais de peur pour lui, même si c'était la vérité.

« Bah ma moto ! Et un peu pour toi. » Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il rigola de plus belle et se leva pour partir en direction des box car les essais allaient commencer.

Je passais presque tout mon temps auprès d'Alice dans la cabine de chrono. Officiellement pour voir ses réactions sur la moto, officieusement pour être le plus près possible de lui.

Edward se qualifia dixième pour la ligne de départ, ce qui était super pour une moto qu'il pilotait pour la première fois, mais la course du lendemain allait être difficile.

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous mon embrasement ? Je veux tout savoir ! Et plus vous m'écrivez et plus j'ai envie d'écrire aussi lol !**

**Gros bibi**

**Jenny**


	12. Chapter 11 : Révélation

**Hello mes choupettes ! Et choupets ! Comment allez-vous cette semaine ! Moi bien car nous sommes vendredi et je suis en week end ! Ouah ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements ! Je sais je me répète mais tous vos petits mots sont supers géniales ! Plusieurs personnes aimeraient que Bella et Edward passe la seconde alors je vous rassure leur relation va beaucoup évoluer à partir de ce chapitre ! En bien ou en mal, ça vous verrez ! Bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE 11 : REVELATION**

Le lendemain matin, je me levais plus stressée que jamais. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais piloter mais j'avais tout simplement peur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ça va bien se passer ! » Entendis-je derrière moi.

En me retournant, je constatais qu'il s'agissait de Lulla venant de se réveiller.

« Bonjour Lu ! Un petit dej ? » Lui demandais-je en lui tendant une tasse.

« Volontiers et toi tu ne manges pas ? » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

« Non j'ai pas très faim ! » Dis-je en écrasant mes céréales de ma cuillère.

« Tu es stressée pour la course ? »

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

« C'est un très bon pilote, il n'y aura pas de souci ! ».

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui mais pour ma moto ! » Lui répondis-je essayant de faire passer ce mensonge.

Elle se mit à rire.

« Bella, c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour la personne qui est dans ton cœur ! » Lâcha-t-elle.

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux, choquée, elle faisait fausse route sur Edward et moi. J'allais répliquer quand les autres arrivèrent.

Emmett déposa sur la table un gros paquet de viennoiseries et Edward, Jacob et lui commencèrent à s'empiffrer de bonne humeur.

« Edward arrête tu vas être malade ! » Lui dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Et toi tu devrais manger ma douce ! » Me souffla Alice dans le cou venant de se lever d'avec Jasper.

J'haussais les épaules et les regardaient tous attablés en train de rigoler. J'avais l'impression que l'anxiété n'avait gagnée que moi ce matin. Lulla et Rose étaient en train de parler des préparatifs de la course. Alice et Jasper toujours dans leur monde et les garçons en train de dévorer ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

Je souris face à ce spectacle. On aurait dit une petite famille heureuse.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, la course n'était prévue que pour 14 heures. Je m'isolais un peu dans les gradins ne voulant pas contaminer les autres de mon stress. Je ne l'entendis pas arriver alors quand je sentis ce baiser dans ma nuque, je fis un sacré bond.

« Oh excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! » Me souffla mon frère.

« C'est pas grave, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi stressée Bell's ? »

« J'ai peur que la course se passe mal. C'est moi qui ai voulu réunir les deux teams, imagine qu'il tombe et se blesse, je ruine leur saison et la notre s'il abîme la moto. » Dis-je penaude.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ? » Me demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Sa question me fit sourire.

« Bien sur que si, je suis sur à 99% qu'il est le meilleur pilote sur ce circuit aujourd'hui ! ».

« Alors, crois en lui. Ton cœur ne doit pas te dicter la peur ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

« Tu tiens à lui et ça se voit et c'est pour cela que tu as peur ! »

J'hochais la tête :

« Arrêtez voir vos bêtises ! Lu m'a déjà sortit une ânerie comme ça ce matin. ».

« Peut être parce que ce n'est pas des bêtises ! »

« Oh fait toi... Comment s'est passée ta promenade hier avec elle ? » Demandais-je en changeant au passage de conversation.

Il se mit aussitôt à rougir.

« Alors dit ? »

« Bah très bien ! C'est une fille géniale ! »

« Ça a l'air oui et tu lui as dit que tu craquais pour elle ? »

« Bah non, je veux pas la brusquer ! »

« Toi pas brusquer une fille ? » Répétais-je en rigolant.

« Je tiens réellement à elle et je veux faire ça bien. Je me sens heureux à ses côtés ! » Me répondit-il sérieux.

Je le pris dans mes bras :

« Eh bien si mon petit frère est amoureux d'une femme gentille et belle, moi ça me va ! »

« Amoureux, je ne sais pas, ça fait tôt mais j'aimerai bien ! » Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sur ce, nous redescendîmes tous les deux vers notre campement. Le déjeuner se passa dans la même ambiance joyeuse que le matin mais vers 13 heures 30, tout le monde se calma. La tension commençait à percer.

J'aidais Alice à ranger la table et partis ensuite rejoindre les autres au box. Edward se trouvait en combi à l'arrière assis sur une chaise fixant le sol, les boules quies dans les oreilles. Je pris une chaise, du sparadrap et vint m'installer en face de lui.

Il releva la tête et me fit un timide sourire. Le stress l'avait maintenant lui aussi atteint. Sans rien dire j'attrapais délicatement sa main et commençais à lui mettre le sparadrap aux jointures afin d'éviter que les gants ne le blesse. Je sentais son regard sur moi et cela me fit rougir.

La cloche de départ retentit ce qui nous sortit de notre bulle. On se leva tous les deux, il attrapa son casque et avant qu'il ne le mette, je l'embrassais sur la joue. Il me regarda étonné et me fit son sourire en coin, mes joues s'empourprèrent de nouveau et je partis dans la cabine de chrono avec Alice.

J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Etait-ce à cause de la course ou de ce baiser ?

J'allumais la petite télé qui allait me permettre de suivre la course grâce aux différentes caméras positionnées tous autour du circuit. Edward me fit un petit signe de la main, monta sur ma moto et partit. Il allait venir se repositionner devant nous, sur la ligne de départ pour le lancement.

Les pilotes étant tous au départ, celui-ci fit donner.

Je croisais les doigts, je n'étais pas très superstitieuse mais je le fis quand même. Je respirais difficilement, me faisant mal aux doigts tellement je les entrelaçais fort. J'étais aux aguets, zappant sur les chaines afin d'essayer de le suivre sur tout le parcours.

Ça n'aurait pas été ma moto, ni une course importante, j'aurais pu me laisser à le regarder tellement sa conduite était exemplaire, pas d'à-coup, ni de freinage non maitrisé. Tout chez lui reflétait la concentration, l'assurance. Il remonta facilement en cinquième place et là la bagarre commença à être plus délicate.

Je suffoquais de plus en plus, mes yeux ne lâchant plus mon écran et la ligne droite quand il passait devant nous.

Il se trouvait maintenant à la troisième position, ce qui était merveilleux comme place, pour une personne pilotant une moto qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais Edward n'en avait pas décidé ainsi et cravachait dur le deuxième.

J'aurais voulu lui crier de ne pas faire d'imprudence, de rester sur cette troisième place, que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Le P de PUMA voulait dire performance et il le démontrait encore, il lui fallait faire mieux. Alors quand sur la piste je distinguais cette tache d'huile, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. En tant que pilote, je savais ce que cela signifiait, s'il passait dedans c'était la chute assurée.

Je lâchais un cri d'horreur, agrippant Alice par le bras et regardant avec effroi Edward s'approcher de cette flaque. Je ne sais par quelle miracle, est-ce l'intuition ou avais-je encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le pilotage, mais Edward l'évita de justesse et dépassa par la même le concurrent de devant. C'est donc en deuxième position, qu'il passa l'arrivée.

Je descendis en vitesse de notre cabine avec Alice, en hurlant notre victoire. Nous n'étions peut être pas premier mais cette deuxième position était un super cadeau.

Ed arriva et gara la moto devant notre box. On pouvait voir son grand sourire à travers son casque. Avant même que quelqu'un ne bouge, je lui sautais dans les bras, vraiment heureuse.

« Et bien qu'elle preuve d'affection ! » Lança t-il en rigolant.

« J'ai eu si peur ! » Lui dis-je en collant ma tête dans son cou.

« De quoi ? Moi je me suis amusé! » Me répondit-il fièrement.

Je me reculais en fronçant les sourcils et lui chopais le haut de la combinaison.

« Toi, la prochaine fois que tu fais l'imbécile avec ma moto pour une deuxième place, je te frappe ! » Dis-je essayant de prendre un air menaçant.

Ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Les autres arrivèrent et Emmett décida de faire un gros câlin collectif avec bien sur Edward et moi au milieu.

Pour fêter ça, nous avons tous décidé d'aller manger ensemble au restaurant le soir avant de nous séparer jusqu'à la prochaine course.

Emmett était en train de raconter une de ses blagues sur les blondes quand Alice se leva et cogna sa petite cuillère contre son verre.

« Hum ! Y'a quelque chose que l'on doit vous dire ! » Nous héla Alice.

J'interrogeais Rose du regard qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que moi.

Jasper se leva à son tour et lui pris la main.

« T'es enceinte ? » Lança Rose ahurie.

Alice se mit à rire.

« Non pas encore ! » Répondit-elle.

« Comment ça pas encore ? » Continuais-je suspicieuse.

« Et bien voilà Jasper et moi sommes ensemble ! » Nous dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas un scoop ça ! » Répondit Emmett.

« Oui, on se doute que vous aviez compris depuis le temps. Mais c'était pour clarifier la situation. »

« Et après cette saison de compétition, nous allons nous marier. » Continua Jasper.

« Oh Jazz ! Doucement là ! Les demandes en mariage… » Commença Emmett inquiet.

« Hey, ma meilleure amie n'est pas l'autre greluche ! » Lui répliquais-je vexée.

« On se calme. » Nous demanda Alice. « Tout d'abord Emmett, je ne suis pas Lauren et je ne veux aucun mal à Jasper, bien au contraire. Ensuite c'est moi qui l'ai demandé en mariage ! » Nous dit-elle tout sourire.

« Il faut toujours que tu décides tout toi ! » Lui répondit Rose en rigolant et en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Et voilà que pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on se retrouvait à faire un câlin collectif. Bon dans un restau, c'était un peu plus gênant mais vu qu'Emmett arrêtait pas d'hurler : Vive les futurs mariés, je pense que tout le monde avait saisi. C'est sur cette bonne humeur que nous avons fini par nous séparer le soir.

Alice repartit quand même avec nous afin de venir chercher un peu de ses affaires avant de retourner auprès de son fiancé. Elle avait assez de mal, à être loin de lui. Rose ne montra pas sa tristesse mais je la connaissais assez bien pour vois les signes. Même Jacob avait les yeux humides de quitter sa Lulla. J'avais l'impression d'être seule face à tous ces couples.

Edward était venu m'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et était parti en me disant qu'il avait passé une chouette semaine. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur et si réellement je voulais plus, qu'un baiser sur la joue ? C'est dans cet état de morosité que je pris le volant.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Me demanda Alice à côté de moi.

« Si si ! » Lui répondis-je boudeuse.

« Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi ? » Continua t-elle avec sa petite moue.

« Mais si ma chérie, je suis très heureuse pour toi et pour Rose et même pour Jacob mais je me sens seule ! »

« Comment ça seule ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien vous êtes tous pratiquement en couple et moi non ! » bougonnais-je.

« Non mais tu te moques de moi là, Melle Swan ? » Se fâcha-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je perdue.

« Parce que Edward ne te court pas après par hasard ? »

« Bah non, pas du tout, on est juste ami ! » Lui rétorquais-je en rigolant.

« Mais oui, ami ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Il te mange du regard ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! » Me dit-elle en me bousculant.

Je la regardais septique mais ne relevais pas. Et si, elle avait raison ? A cette idée, je me mis à sourire bêtement. Je ne parlais plus du trajet. Je restais aussi assez muette les semaines suivantes, essayant de comprendre mes réactions et mes sentiments.

Un soir, je partis me coucher assez tôt et me mis à rêver. Comme beaucoup de nuits, Edward se trouvait là, mais celui là était différent comme réel. Je me voyais à notre mariage, moi une belle robe blanche toute en dentelle et lui magnifique dans son costard. Et l'entendre prononcer, « Oui je le veux ! » me combla comme si c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre.

Alors le matin quand je me réveillais, j'avais enfin compris. Je voulais être auprès d'Edward et le fait d'enfin me l'avouer, tout le stress accumulé pendant ses dernières semaines disparu.

Je sautillais vers le salon afin d'annoncer à mes amis mes sentiments, contente de savoir que d'ici une semaine j'allais le voir. Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis la dernière course et je trouvais ce temps trop long. Mais quand je vis la tête d'Alice assise à table devant un tas de papiers, je sus qu'il y avait un problème.

« Il a un problème ? » Demandais-je soucieuse.

« Je viens de faire les comptes et malheureusement nous ne pourrons pas faire la course suivante. » Me répondit-elle en soufflant de regrets.

Nous savions que nous n'aurions pas l'argent pour les faire toutes mais avec toutes les péripéties, c'était un détail qui m'était sortit de la tête.

Je n'allais pas revoir mon beau puma et cela m'attrista énormément.

**Non non pitié ne me frapper pas ! Je sais une fin terrible ! Mais c'est parce que je deviens comme mes bêtas lol ! Aller vite vite un petit mot pour me dire vos impressions !**

**Gros bibi**

**Jenny**


	13. Chapter 12 : Lucidité

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Alors vraiment vous m'avez beaucoup fait rire dans vos reviews ! Beaucoup voulait m'étrangler lol ! **

**Je vous remercie vraiment, je sais je ne suis pas originale mais c'est parce que vous êtes adorables ! J'ai plusieurs copines qui ont reçu des reviews pas sympa dont une de mes bêtas et franchement ce n'est pas cool !**

**Je voulais dire à ses personnes qui postent des trucs comme ça que nous ne sommes pas des pros, nous faisons ça par plaisir, ça nous prend énormément de temps alors avant de critiquer, essayer vous-même d'écrire et on en reparle après !**

**C'est pourquoi, vous mes chères lectrices vous êtes adorables et je vous adore ! Aller on arrête de faire des petits mamours et je vous laisse lire ! Ce n'est pas un chapitre super intéressant car il est de transition mais vous allez apprendre des choses quand même !**

**CHAPITRE 12 : LUCIDITE**

« Tu es sure Alice ? » demandais-je tristement

« Malheureusement oui, j'ai refais les comptes plusieurs fois et nous n'avons vraiment pas les moyens d'y aller ! »

Je baissais les yeux déçue de cette nouvelle. Ma bonne humeur face à ce que je voulais leur dire était partie. Je fis demi tour et repartis dans ma chambre.

La journée se passa dans la plus grande indifférence. J'avais la tête dans les nuages. Tellement contrariée par la nouvelle du matin. Je me sentais coincée, maintenant, je connaissais mes sentiments à l'égard d'Edward et avais vraiment compté sur la prochaine course pour lui avouer.

Je ne me voyais pas l'appeler pour lui dire :

« Heu bonjour c'est Bella, ça te dirait que l'on sorte ensemble ? »

_C'est tellement pathétique !_

Rose entra dans ma chambre suivie d'Alice au moment où je lançais un oreiller à travers la pièce.

« Oh nous venons en paix, ne nous bombarde pas ! » rigola Rose.

Alice plus petite, cachée derrière celle-ci me regardait étonnée.

« Oh excusez moi, les filles, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette ! » Leur dis-je.

« On voit, tu n'as pas décroché deux mots de la journée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda Rose en avançant.

Alice se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle et me regardait de ses petits yeux accusateurs.

« Rien, ça m'embête de pas courir la semaine prochaine ! » Répondis-je.

« C'est à cause de la course que tu es de si mauvais poil ? » continua Rose étonnée.

J'allais répondre que oui quand Alice poussa un petit cri et se mit à taper dans ses mains en sautillant sur place.

« Je le savais ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Rose et moi nous regardâmes interloquées.

« Tu es amoureuse ! » Continua-t-elle en venant sauter sur mon lit.

Je me mis à rougir face à son accusation, comme d'habitude, elle avait tapé juste.

Rose me regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai et j'ai rien vu ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Normal ma chère, tu étais trop occupée avec ton gros doudou ! » Lui répliqua Alice.

Je me taisais toujours, attendant la salve de questions du petit lutin toujours en train de secouer mon lit et moi par la même occasion. Rose vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me fis aussi ses petits yeux.

« On veut tout savoir ! »

« Ya rien à dire. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Si si y'a à dire et si tu ne capitules pas Rose et moi, on te torture en te faisant manucure et pédicure ! » Continua Alice.

Sa menace me fit sourire, Alice et ses excentricités !

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » Demandais-je en soufflant.

« Tout ! Quand ? Qui ? Comment ? » Me dit Rose.

« Mais enfin ma chère, Edward bien sûr ! » Lui répondit Alice en prenant un petit air supérieur.

« Comment tu peux savoir tout ça puisque tu ne regardes rien d'autre que ton chevalier servant ? » La piqua Rose.

Alice lui tira la langue et on explosa toutes les trois de rire.

Il fallut que je leur raconte notre soirée près de leur moto. Ses gestes tendres que j'aime tellement, jusqu'à mon rêve qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Il était maintenant 21 heures, nous étions toutes les trois redescendues au salon. Tranquillement installées dans notre canapé sous une grosse couette, un gros paquet de bonbons et « The Vampire Diaries » à la télé. Des soirées comme je les aimais tant.

Rose et Alice étaient en train de débattre pour savoir lequel étaient le mieux entre Damon et Stefan et moi je les écoutais, rêveuse, ne pouvant m'enlever Edward de la tête.

_Peut être que c'est un vampire et qu'il m'a hypnotisé et que c'est pour ça que je ne pense qu'à lui. Mon dieu, tu deviens folle ma parole !_

« Tu es dans la lune ! » Me dit Alice en claquant des doigts devant mon visage.

« Je sais excusez moi, je rêvais. »

« De beaux vampires ? » Me demanda Rose en rigolant.

« Oui si on veut. » Souris-je à mon tour.

« Mais t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas tarder à le voir ! » Souffla Alice d'exaspération.

Je la regardais étonnée :

« Je croyais qu'on ne faisais pas la course ? »

Alice se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

« Al tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Ah parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant ? » renchérit Rose.

« Bah non, Jazz m'a appelé cette aprèm pour me le dire et j'ai promis que je le laissais lui dire. » Répondit-elle en faisant une petite grimace.

« Je ne comprends rien du tout là ! » Dis-je en fronçant les yeux.

« Tu devrais aller chercher ton portable ! » M'intima Alice.

Je montais donc dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse et sautais sur mon portable. J'avais plusieurs appels d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait, je rappelais ce numéro. Mais quand j'entendis cette voix que je désirais tant dire « Allo », je perdis toute ma détermination.

« Allo. » répéta t-il

« Heu bonjour Edward, tu as essayé de m'appeler ? » Demandais-je timidement.

« Oh Bella, je suis content de t'avoir au téléphone. » Me répondit-il.

Il avait réellement l'air heureux de m'entendre et cela me donna le sourire.

« Oui j'ai essayé de t'appeler car je voulais te demander quelque chose. » Continua t-il.

_Épouse-moi ? Oula tu divagues carrément là !_

« Oui je t'écoute. »

« Eh bien j'ai appris que vous ne pourriez pas faire la course suivante, alors je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait de nous accompagner à cette course ? » Me sollicita-t-il timidement.

« Qui moi ? » Dis-je étonnée.

« Bah oui. Alice accompagne Jazz et Rose, Em donc je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir avec Jacob bien sûr. Ça... Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de te voir ! »

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Heureusement que je n'étais qu'au téléphone car je devais avoir la couleur d'une tomate.

« Oui, oui je veux bien venir. Moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir. » Répondis-je troublée.

« Cool, bon bah tu vois avec les filles, on se retrouve là bas. » Dit-il, en paraissant euphorique. Enfin c'était peut être ce que j'espérais.

« D'accord ! Bon alors heu, bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine ! »

« Ok bisous. »

Et il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre à son bisou. Je restais là assise sur mon lit à fixer mon portable, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Alice toqua quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Pas du tout ! » Lui répondis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Je me doutais que ça te ferait plaisir. C'est Jasper qui a eu l'idée quand je lui ai dit que nous ne pourrions pas venir. »

« Tu lui as pas dit pour mes sentiments ? » Lui demandais-je honteuse.

« Non, t'en fais pas, c'est d'abord à toi de voir ça avec Edward. Et je pense que ça va bien se passer, puisque c'est lui qui a insisté pour te prévenir. » Me dit-elle

« C'est vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et nous repartîmes en bas, pour finir notre épisode.

**POV EDWARD :**

Ça faisait une petite dizaine de minutes que j'avais raccroché mais je fixais toujours mon portable. J'étais content qu'elle nous accompagne. Quand Jasper m'avait prévenu qu'elles ne pourraient pas faire cette course et que seule Alice et Rosalie viendraient, cela m'avait un peu chagriné.

Pourquoi ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée, surement que je voulais lui prouver encore que je ne suis pas le gougeât qu'elle pensait. Oui et aussi parce que je m'amuse bien avec elle, j'aimais beaucoup l'embêter.

Quand j'avais entendu sa petite voix au téléphone, mon cœur avait battu la chamade. Pourquoi ? Je me posais beaucoup de « pourquoi » en ce moment. Il est vrai que, physiquement, elle était plus que belle et j'adorais les femmes avec le caractère bien trempé, mais elle me prenait pour un naze.

Emmett entra dans le salon à ce moment là, me sortant de mes réflexions en chantonnant une ânerie entendu à la télé : René la taupe.

« Em, tu peux arrêter de brailler des chansons aussi minables ! » Dis-je en faisant la grimace.

Mais, il ne m'écouta pas bien sûr et se mit à beugler encore plus fort en venant s'assoir à côté de moi. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil et attrapais le coussin à côté de moi pour le frapper avec. Voilà comment on se retrouvait à faire une bataille de coussins comme deux enfants dans le salon.

Jasper arriva et se mit à crier :

« Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? »

On arrêta net et je baissais les yeux, honteux, comme un gosse prit en flagrant délit de bêtise.

« C'est Ed qui m'a attaqué. » Couina Em.

« Bah oui mais il n'arrêtait pas de chanter son truc débile ! » Répliquais-je.

« On dirait deux gros bébés ! » Souffla Jasper.

Em et moi, on se regarda et nous retînmes de rire.

Jasper avança en ramassant les coussins par terre avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

« Je suppose que si tu es de si bon poil, c'est qu'elle à acceptée de venir ? » Me demanda t-il.

Je vins m'asseoir à mon tour et fis une grimace.

« Quoi, elle a dit non ? »

« Elle a dit oui mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! ».

« Comment ça, quoi faire ? Je ne te suis pas ! ».

« Bah j'ai été un véritable idiot avec elle et je ne sais pas comment me rattraper. Comment réagir avec elle. »

Jasper allait me répondre quand Emmett, qui était parti à la cuisine se faire un sandwich beurre Nutella, sandwich qui avait la taille de notre baguette entière - le coupa.

« Bah tu la chopes et tu lui montres ce que c'est un homme ! » Gueula-t-il la bouche pleine.

Jasper le regarda avec des yeux peinés.

« Bah quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va faire évoluer la situation en la braquant et tu es en train de manger notre baguette pour ce soir ! ».

« Bah j'avais un p'tit creux ! » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« T'as pas à manger chez toi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Bah non je n'ai pas fait les courses ! » Répliqua t-il un sourire plein de Nutella.

Emmett ne vivait pas avec nous. Nos parents avaient décidé de prendre une année sabbatique et de partir faire le tour du monde en amoureux. Donc Jasper et moi gardions la maison. Emmett avait un petit appartement au centre ville, mais bien trop petit pour sa corpulence et il aimait par dessus tout fouiner dans notre frigo, puisque Jasper s'occupait de tout. En fait, il ne faisait que dormir dans sa boite a sardine, passant les journées où il ne travaillait pas, ici avec nous.

Je secouais la tête.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé ! » Lui dis-je.

« Oui mais papa Jazz est là pour s'occuper de moi ! » Répondit-il en souriant.

« Bon Ed ne te défile pas, nous étions en train de parler de Bella ! » Nous rappela Jasper.

« Je sais ! » Dis-je penaud.

Je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir les idées claires et ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Elle te plait ? » Me demanda t-il.

« Oui je crois. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Alors dis lui ! » M'incita t-il.

« Hum ! » Répliquais-je en me grattant la tête. « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

« Pauvre andouille ! » Me piqua Emmett.

Il prit un coussin et le cala dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme.

« Bella, écoute, je t'aime, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Mon soleil qui éclaire mes jours et mes nuits. » Nous imita-t-il.

Jasper et moi nous mîmes à rire.

« Oui enfin là tu en fais un peu beaucoup. Si tu as séduit Rosalie comme ça, je m'étonne qu'elle soit encore là ! » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

En guise de réponse, je pris l'oreiller en pleine face.

De toute façon, d'ici une semaine, je serai auprès d'elle et je devrai l'affronter.

**POV BELLA :**

Quand je revins dans ma chambre une heure plus tard pour me coucher, mon portable clignotait, signe d'un message. Il s'agissait d'Edward me disant qu'il était très content que j'ai acceptée et que nous allions bien rigoler. J'avais envie de lui répondre : J'ai hâte de te voir, mais n'osa pas. A la place je mis : J'ai hâte de vous voir.

Les jours suivants passèrent lentement. J'étais excitée comme une puce à l'idée de le revoir. J'avais l'impression de ressembler un peu à Alice qui pour l'occasion m'avait aidée à préparer mon sac. Enfin aider n'était pas le bon mot, elle m'avait trainée de force dans les magasins pour me racheter des vêtements « Hots » comme elle disait et avait fait ma valise à ma place. Pour je cite : « Mettre toutes les chances de mon côté ! ». C'est pourquoi, nous allions les retrouver le vendredi au lieu du jeudi.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais dans ma Volvo, affublée d'un jean hyper moulant et d'un petit top bien échancré, caché sous un petit blouson en cuir. Je ne prenais pas le camion, puisqu'on n'emmenait pas la moto.

Arrivée sur les parkings, j'avais le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure et mon sang tambourinait à mes oreilles. Les qualifs de l'après midi étant commencés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers leur box.

Les filles se jetèrent sur leur chéri et moi je vins discuter avec Lu qui était déjà en pleine contemplation de mon petit frère. J'allais demander dans combien de temps la séance d'Edward se finissait quand j'entendis sa moto rentrer dans le garage.

Je me retournais un large sourire aux lèvres.

**POV EDWARD :**

Ces séances d'essai et les qualifs s'étaient déroulées sans trop de problème. Je prenais mes marques sur la nouvelle moto puisque l'autre avait fini carbonisée.

Je tournais pour rentrer dans notre box, quand je la vis. Les filles venaient d'arriver et Bella me regardait avec un grand sourire.

Elle était magnifique. Habillée d'une façon à faire ouvrir de grands yeux à n'importe quel homme. J'en étais sûr maintenant, j'aimais cette femme !

**Alors vous êtes rassurez ? Elles viennent quand même ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez ! Gros bibi !**

**Jenny**


	14. Chapter 13 : Nouvelle Inattendue

**Coucou ! **

**Je vois déjà ce que vous vous dites ! Elle est flagada, on n'est pas vendredi ! Alors je vous rassure, je sais, nous sommes Jeudi, mais je dois me faire hospitalisé (enfin rien de grave !) et je rentre à l'hosto cette aprèm donc je poste un peu en avance pour que vous ayez le chapitre. En revanche, je ne garantie rien pour la semaine prochaine car je suis censée ressortir que mercredi ou jeudi et ça dépendra de mon état ! Mais même si ce n'est pas la grande forme, je vous rassure, j'ai trois chapitres d'avance donc je peux poster encore sans écrire. **

**Je voulais vraiment vous remerciez pour vos encouragements. **

**Aller je vous laisse lire.**

**CHAPITRE 13 : NOUVELLE INATTENDUE**

Je descendis de la moto un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me plaçais devant Bella et lui embrassais la joue sans rien lui dire.

« Hey ! » Me salua-t-elle un joli rouge à ses joues.

« Hey ! » Lui répondis-je tout gêné.

Maintenant que je connaissais mes sentiments, je la trouvais encore plus sublime.

« Edward, il faudrait que je te parle. » Me dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

« Oui vas-y ! »

« Heu non, pas devant tout le monde. » Reprit-elle en regardant les autres.

« Bah, j'ai fini ma séance, je vais aller me doucher et on se retrouve après. » Lui répondis-je.

Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiet de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire, mais vu qu'elle arborait un magnifique sourire ça ne pouvait pas être trop méchant.

**POV BELLA :**

_La douche ! Il allait prendre une douche._

J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer mon trouble car oui je l'aurai bien rejoint sous cette douche.

« Oui si tu veux alors ! » Lui dis-je la voix éraillée.

Il me fit son magnifique sourire et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Lu et Emmett en train de regarder la moto.

« Eh bien ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'embrasser ! » Me souffla une petite voix fluette derrière moi.

« Tiens te voilà toi, ou est passé ton fiancé ? » Lui demandais-je en lui souriant.

« Parti nous chercher des pass à l'administration. » Me répondit-elle.

Rose et Jacob nous rejoignirent à ce moment là.

Emmett et Edward se trouvait à l'entrée du box en train de parler de la piste. Ils ne pouvaient pas trop approcher la ligne de départ car la séance de qualifs n'était pas finie pour tous les pilotes.

Une moto qui repartait de ses garages les frôla, à une vitesse non raisonnable pour une voie de stand.

« Mais quel gros connard, lui ! » Pesta Emmett.

Il s'agissait bien sur, de Mike du team BEST, en train de faire son intéressant. Les garçons étaient très remontés et Jasper n'était pas présent pour les calmer.

J'intimais à Alice d'aller chercher en vitesse son homme car je me doutais que dès que l'autre aurait fini ses tours, ils allaient aller le choper. J'avançais donc avec Rose vers eux afin d'essayer de les calmer.

« Tu as vu ce fumier a faillit nous écraser ! » Me cracha Edward quand je lui touchais le bras.

« J'ai vu ! » répondis-je peinée.

« Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Attend qu'il rentre ce trou du cul ! » Gueula Emmett en serrant les poings.

Je regardais Rose, anxieuse, je savais qu'ils allaient aller le trouver. Bien-sur, cinq minutes plus tard et 3 box plus en avant, il rentra dans son garage. Les garçons commencèrent à avancer. Je voulus retenir Edward par la main.

« Restez là ! » Nous ordonna t-il.

Je regardais Rose de plus en plus paniquée. Je me tournais pour dire à Jacob d'aller les arrêter quand je vis, qu'il retenait Lu qui pestait aussi pour y aller. Ça allait chauffer.

Et là, à un box d'eux, une commissaire de piste, vraiment pas mal du tout dans son genre, avança vers eux.

Elle aurait plutôt pu être mannequin au lieu de surveiller les erreurs sur un circuit. Peut être un peu trop petite pour un top modèle mais sinon tout y était, la taille, les cheveux mi longs blonds et le sourire à faire pâlir n'importe qui.

Elle portait un tailleur, oui mais des plus sexy ! Une jupe droite mais assez fendue pour que l'on voie un bout de ses cuisses extrêmement galbées et un chemisier blanc, style d'une secrétaire, mais assez échancré pour dévoiler une poitrine importante et ferme. Oui, vraiment, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à un commissaire de piste.

Elle les stoppa en leur posant une main sur le torse et avec un grand sourire.

_Elle touche au torse nu d'Edward, je rêve ! _

Edward avait ouvert sa combi, donc elle touchait sans problème ses pectoraux.

Elle dit quelque chose aux garçons qui ne bougèrent plus et partit vers le team BEST. Je la vis, engueuler le dit Mike et le menacer du doigt. Celui-ci avait l'air hors de lui et tourna les talons en balançant ses gants à travers son box.

La commissaire revint vers les hommes et les raccompagna vers nous avec une main dans leur dos et toujours un grand sourire. Eux rigolaient, comme si c'était tout a fait normal.

Je regardais Rose abasourdie et vu sa tête, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Quand ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur, je leur crachais :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai empêché ces messieurs de faire une erreur en allant trouver Mike et je l'aie au passage sanctionné pour sa conduite dans la voie des stands. » Me répondit-elle.

D'un côté, j'étais contente que l'autre ait pris des minutes de pénalités, mais d'un autre, je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont elle touchait mon Edward.

_Mon Edward ! Tu va peux être un peu vite ! Il n'est même pas au courant !_

« Les filles, je vous présente notre commissaire préférée : Macha ! » Nous dit Edward.

_Commissaire préférée ! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel !_

« Oh préférée ! Je suis touchée les garçons ! » Leur répondit-elle avec des yeux de biche.

« Edward tu remercieras ton père pour la pommade cela m'a fait un bien fou ! » Lui dit-elle en touchant son bras. « Eh bien la moto te réussit tu es de plus en plus galbé ! » Continua-t-elle en palpant son avant bras.

_Je rêve, elle connait ses parents ! _

Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je crois que ma mâchoire se serait décrochée, à moins que ce soit la sienne que j'aurais décrochée !

Emmett lui fit une petite moue déçue et elle lui fit son plus beau sourire en lui disant :

« Em, tu ne joues pas dans la même catégorie ! Toi, tu es plus imposant chaque jour ! »

Et ils se mirent à rigoler tous les trois. Mais Rose et moi n'avions pas envie de rire, nous étions, côtes à côtes ne parlant pas. Fulminant plutôt contre la scène en train de se dérouler sous nos yeux. Mais la goutte d'eau arriva pour Rose quand Macha allait repartir et embrassa Emmett sur la joue. Sans que personne ne comprenne, Rosalie l'avait chopée à la gorge et lui écrasait la trachée.

« Tu ne touches pas à mon homme ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« Chérie, veux tu bien lâcher la commissaire de piste ! » Lui demanda Emmett d'une voix mielleuse et en posant sa main sur celle de Rose.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui toujours en colère. Elle soupira et la lâcha en la poussant quand même en arrière.

« Pardonnes là, elle est légèrement sur les nerfs ! » S'excusa Edward.

Son excuse me fit sortir de mes gonds !

« Non, elle n'est pas sur les nerfs. C'est normal qu'elle n'aime pas qu'une femme tourne autour de son homme ! » Crachais-je en ancrant mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward.

Macha se mit à rire.

« Excusez moi, mesdames, mais il y a méprise. Je connais le team PUMA depuis 5 ans et je ne les considère pas du tout de cette façon. Et puis je suis mariée et très amoureuse. » Nous expliqua-t-elle.

La tension redescendit et je me sentis tout à coup très bête.

« Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous agresser. » lui dit Rose.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal de défendre ceux que l'on aime. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Edward me fixait les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Oui et même qu'elle est mariée à un super acteur : Alexander Skarsgard » continua Emmett.

« Oh c'est vrai ? Je suis fan de lui ! Vous pourrez lui dire que j'adore ce qu'il fait ! » Dis-je rouge comme une tomate.

La commissaire se mit à rire.

« Oui oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée à tous ! » Nous salua-t-elle.

Macha partit, je me sentais vraiment très bête.

Emmett enlaçait Rose en lui faisant des baisers dans le cou et en grognant qu'il aimait la voir jalouse. Jasper et Alice arrivèrent au même moment.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Oh rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Là je vais me doucher ! » Lui répondit Edward en me fixant toujours.

Il s'approcha de moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander tout à l'heure. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit. Je restais plantée là, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate devant sa messe basse.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Si si ! » Lui répondis-je revenant sur terre.

« Dis, tu lui as parlé ? » Me demanda-t-elle doucement pour que Jasper n'entende pas.

« Ce soir ! » Lui répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se mit à taper dans ses mains en poussant un petit cri.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda Jasper étonné.

« Oh rien ! Je suis juste heureuse. » Lui répondit-elle.

Après toutes ses péripéties, je me décidais à aller à leur campement voir Edward, mais en sortant du box, je vis Rose courir vers les toilettes. Je m'y dirigeais aussitôt et l'entendis vomir. J'attendis qu'elle ressorte mais 10 minutes plus tard, elle y était toujours.

« Rose ça va ? » Lui demandais-je inquiète.

Je l'entendis sangloter mais elle ne me répondit pas. Alice arriva derrière moi et me fit sursauter.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches devant la porte des toilettes ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Rose est enfermée la dedans depuis maintenant quinze minutes et elle pleure. » Lui répondis-je.

« Rose ouvre ! » Lui intima Alice en tambourinant après la porte.

« Non ! » Gémit-elle.

Je regardais Alice étonnée, jamais Rosalie n'avait été négative avec nous.

« Comment ça non ? Mais bien sûr que si et tout de suite ou je me fâche ! » Lui ordonna notre petite fée.

« Je ne veux pas ! » Couina-t-elle.

« Quoi c'est Emmett c'est ça ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Je vais aller le trouver de ce pas et lui botter les fesses ! »

« Non ! » Hurla cette fois Rose « Ce n'est pas Emmett. »

« Mais c'est quoi ma chérie alors ? Nous sommes inquiètes ! » Lui dis-je réellement angoissée.

Nous entendîmes le cliquetis de la porte et une Rosalie complètement attristée, du mascara plein le visage et un petit bâton à la main nous apparu.

« Je suis enceinte ! » Pleura-t-elle.

Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux aussi surprise que moi.

« Tu es sure ma belle ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Je suis allée chercher ça car j'avais des doutes » nous dit-elle en me tendant le petit bâton qui indiquait bien : enceinte

« La première fois ! Je ne prenais plus ma pilule et on ne s'est pas protégé ! » Sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

« Mais c'est super ! » S'écria Alice.

Je la regardais en fronçant les yeux.

« Super ! Tu trouves ça super, ça fait à peine plus de deux mois que nous sommes ensembles ! » Lui dit Rose abasourdie.

« Quoi ? Oui ça fait deux mois ! Mais tu l'aimes ? » Lui demanda Alice à fond dans ses raisonnements.

« Oui ! » Lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu es sure de ce que tu veux avec lui ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais sur d'être avec le bon ! Alors ma chérie, ce n'est pas la quantité de temps passée ensemble qui compte mais bien la qualité ! » Lui expliqua-t-elle sure d'elle.

« Tu... Tu crois ? » Lui demanda Rose.

« Mais bien sûr ! Si je tombais enceinte demain, je serai la femme la plus heureuse ! » Continua Alice avec un grand sourire.

Rose me regarda pour avoir mon avis et je la pris dans mes bras pour la féliciter, signe que j'approuvais ce que disait notre lutin.

« Et s'il ne veut pas de l'enfant ? » Nous demanda Rose inquiète.

« Je lui mets un bourre pif ! » Lui répondit Alice.

Ce qui eut le don de nous faire rire. Nous la décidâmes pour qu'elle lui dise au plus tôt, ce qui voulait dire ce soir.

Eh bien cette soirée allait être riche en nouvelles. Moi avouant à Edward mes sentiments et Rose sa grossesse.

**Alors ? Oui je sais, ce chapitre ne tourne pas trop autour de nos deux héros mais les deux suivants, ne sont réservés qu'à eux ! **

**Petite info, le personnage de macha est en faites ma béta cha que j'ai intégré à l'histoire.**

**Alors cette nouvelle, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Bibi et j'espère on se retrouve dans une semaine.**

**Jenny**


	15. Chapter 14 : Chamboulement

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, bon je suis rentrée de l'hôpital et je vous remercie de vos petits mots sympas. Je suis pas mal fatiguée c'est pourquoi je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'aie pas répondu à vos reviews ! Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce chapitre qui à mon avis va vous plaire !**

**CHAPITRE 14 : CHAMBOULEMENT**

Nous arrivâmes au campement bras dessus bras dessous. Alice et moi encadrant notre Rose. Maintenant que nous l'avions décidée, elle ne voulait plus attendre pour parler à Emmett.

Alors sitôt arrivée, elle lui demanda de venir pour lui parler un peu à l'écart.

« Reste à portée de vue que l'on vienne s'il y a un souci ! » Lui chuchota Alice anxieuse.

Je regardais Edward et vis qu'il me regardait. J'avais envie d'aller lui parler tout de suite mais Rose passait avant. Nous restâmes donc Alice et moi debout pour pouvoir surveiller Emmett et Rose qui s'éloignaient un peu.

POV ROSALIE :

Je pris Emmett par la main et l'entrainais un peu à l'écart afin de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. J'avais une énorme boule au ventre et ce n'était pas la crevette blottie là qui me donnait cette impression, mais bien le stress. Jamais, je n'avais eu quelque chose d'aussi dur à dire.

C'est vrai, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte, mais maintenant qu'il était là, c'était pour moi, comme une évidence. Instinctivement, je lâchais la main de mon homme et la mis sur mon ventre. Oui, j'aimais Emmett mais j'aimais encore plus cette petite chose en moi, alors même s'il allait me jeter, je garderais mon bébé. Je frissonnais à l'idée qu'il puisse me quitter.

« Tu as froid ma chérie ? » Me demanda-t-il en me voyant tressaillir.

« Non ! » lui répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Le tact ne faisait pas parti de mes qualités, d'habitude je disais brute ce que je pensais.

« Tu voulais un petit câlin ? C'est pour ça que tu m'entraines plus loin ? » Commença t-il avec un sourire malin.

Je me m'y à sourire face à sa réplique, il avait le don pour me détendre même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

« Non Emmett, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ! » Lui dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

« Toi aussi tu veux me demander en mariage ? » Poursuivit-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il était comme cela, quand la conversation devenait trop pesante, il se débrouillait pour sortir une ânerie. Je soufflais d'exaspération en souriant.

« Non plus ! »

« Bon alors tu es enceinte ? » Rigola t-il.

Je perdis aussitôt mon sourire. Il venait de sortir cela comme une blague alors que c'était la vérité. Voyant que je blêmissais, il commença à paniquer :

« Heu je blaguais ! » Essaya-t-il d'argumenter.

« Je suis désolée ! » Fut la seule chose que je pus dire de ma voix enrouée.

Je le vis se décomposer sous mes yeux et reculer pour s'assoir sur un muret derrière lui. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce ne sachant comment réagir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mes deux amies me fixer. Bella retenait Alice qui voulait surement venir raisonner Emmett.

Il ne me regardait plus, la tête dans les mains, semblant réfléchir. Ça faisait maintenant une ou deux minutes qu'il ne parlait, ni ne bougeais plus mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

« Bon, va falloir trouver un appart plus grand ! » Me sortit-il au bout de quelques minutes interminables.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase.

« Bah oui quoi ! Mon appart est bien pour deux mais à trois, on va être serré ! » Continua t-il très sérieux.

« Tu... Tu n'es pas en colère ? Tu ne me jettes pas ? » Demandais-je complètement choquée.

Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras.

« Non mais ça va pas toi ! C'est sur, ce n'était pas trop prévu mais bon ca va aller ! » Me répondit-il en rigolant.

Je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, blottie dans ses bras.

« Bah pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est bien non ? On va avoir une petite saucisse ! » Continua t-il.

Je lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Mon bébé n'est pas une saucisse ! » Répondis-je en faisant semblant d'être offusquée.

Il se mit à rire et je l'accompagnais.

« Bon va falloir l'apprendre aux autres ! » Me dit-il.

« Eh bien, les filles sont au courant ! » Répliquais-je en faisant la grimace de peur qu'il soit blessé.

« Ah bon ! Ba comme ça, ca va aller plus vite ! » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mon homme était un amour, jamais en colère, jamais contrarié !

POV BELLA :

Rose revenait avec Emmett et vu la façon dont ils étaient emboités l'un à l'autre, j'en déduisis que la nouvelle était plutôt bien passée.

Ils passèrent devant nous, Rose un sourire radieux et Emmett une moue malicieuse. Il prit une chaise et la tira pour que sa chérie puisse s'assoir. Il tendait les mains en avant comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile au monde, ce qui nous fit rire avec Alice.

« Bon, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins, je vais… » Commença Emmett de sa grosse voix.

Mais Rose le coupa :

« On va ! » Lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Heu oui, on va… Comment on dit déjà ? » Continua t-il.

Notre pauvre Emmett avait l'air complètement perdu.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé ! » Poursuivit Rose afin de finir sa phrase.

« Oui c'est ça ! Je vais être papa ! » Renchérit-il en montant dans les aigus.

Alice poussa un petit cri et se jeta sur nos futurs parents.

« Doucement la sauterelle ! Il faut y aller doucement avec ma femme. » La freina Emmett.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre ! » Rigola Rose.

Alice lui tira la langue et nous nous mîmes à rire. Enfin pas tout le monde, je tournais la tête et vis Jasper et Edward en mode : arrêt sur image, en train de gober les mouches.

« Ça ne va pas les garçons ? » Demandais-je.

« Si si, mais c'est un choc, Em est un gros bébé et il va avoir un bébé ! » Nous répondit Jasper très ému.

Cet homme était aussi expressif que notre Alice !

Edward se mit à réagir à ce moment là et vint prendre Emmett dans ses bras.

Le repas se déroula dans cette ambiance de fête et de bonheur. Je lançais des coups d'œil à Edward par moment qui me regardait aussi.

Afin de digérer, les garçons se mirent en tête d'aller faire un tour du circuit en vélo et scooter.

Emmett entourait sa femme pour la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui était vraiment très mignon à regarder. Comme s'il craignait que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Les futurs parents décidèrent d'aller marcher tranquillement de leur côté. Ils avaient un avenir à organiser.

Edward et moi prîmes un scooter, Jasper et Alice aussi et Jacob et Lulla préférèrent prendre des vélos.

« Tu montes derrière moi ou tu veux conduire ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Conduis, je fais la passagère ! » Lui dis-je.

Je montais aussitôt et m'accrochais à lui. Le scooter n'allait pas bien vite mais sentir son corps collé au mien me conforta dans ce que je devais lui dire.

Ils commencèrent à faire la course avec Jasper mais même sur un scooter, Edward gardait les reflexes d'un pilote et allait beaucoup plus vite.

Les cheveux au vent, mon corps collé au sien, je me sentais bien. Je percevais son parfum enivrant et une pulsion traversa mon corps. Une envie irrépressible d'être à lui, en lui.

Une minute et franche rigolade plus tard, Edward arrêta le scooter. Les autres étaient plutôt loin alors nous allions les attendre. Il faisait presque nuit, au bord de ce circuit, sans personne aux alentours, mon cerveau se mit vite a divaguer.

Son souffle chaud prés de mon oreille me fit revenir sur terre.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? » Me demanda t-il

J'étais assise sur le scooter et lui se trouvait debout devant moi, ce qui me laissait le loisir de plonger dans ses yeux si ensorcelants. La panique m'envahit, j'avais répété cette semaine des milliers de fois dans ma tête mais en vrai, c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

« C'était chouette la soirée ! » Lui dis-je, cherchant un moyen de lui avouer les choses que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai aimé. » Me répondit-il en souriant.

« Edward, je voulais te dire que… cette soirée était chouette parce que tu étais là ! » Lui dis-je en triturant mes mains.

Il me regarda un petit sourire en coin, je crus même voir ses joues rougir. Il prit mes mains et s'avança presque entre mes jambes. Mon souffle devint erratique, je sentais mon visage rougir mais je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni parler.

C'est lui qui prit l'initiative et doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une explosion se produisit en moi, un mélange d'étoile, de soulagement et de bonheur. Doucement il se détacha de moi et me regarda comme pour me demander l'autorisation d'approfondir ce baiser.

Mais avant qu'il ne bouge, n'en pouvant plus, je collais mes lèvres aux siennes et enroulait mes bras autour de sa nuque. Edward grogna de plaisir et me serra contre lui. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et je le laissais faire. Nos langues commencèrent une danse à la fois douce mais avec un goût d'impatience.

Le contact de son corps contre le mien et de ses mains au creux de mes reins me donnèrent de plus en plus chaud. Mes mains descendirent dans son dos et passèrent sous son tee shirt. Ce contact lui arracha un autre grognement et moi, je crus que mon bas ventre venait de faire un looping. J'avais envie de lui, là maintenant sur le bord d'une piste.

Notre étreinte fut interrompue par le bruit de moteur du deuxième scooter en approche. Edward stoppa notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien.

« C'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Me demanda t-il en souriant.

J'acquiesçais en reprenant mon souffle. Il encra ses yeux dans les miens et me fit un baiser sur le front avant de se détacher de moi. Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là et je piquais un fard.

« Qu'est ce que vous fouttiez ? » Demanda Edward afin de changer de conversation.

Mais Alice me regardait de ses petits yeux qui me disaient que la couleur de mon visage m'avait trahi.

« Le scooter est tombé en panne ! Heureusement que Lu et Jacob était avec nous pour le réparer. » Lui répondit Jasper n'ayant rien remarqué.

Il avait peut être la même sensibilité que sa chérie mais pas du tout son intuition.

Nous repartîmes tous ensemble vers les box. Je me collais encore plus à Edward qui me caressait les mains. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne m'électrisait. Il allait quand même falloir que nous discutions, je voulais savoir ce que représentais ce baiser pour lui.

Comme il faisait plutôt chaud et que nous ne pouvions pas tous dormir dans le camping car des garçons, nous avions tous emmené des tentes.

Emmett décréta :

« Le camping car est réservé à la plus belle femme au monde enceinte ! »

Personnes ne rétorqua. Il avait raison sur ce point, Rose ne pouvait pas dormir par terre.

Alice et Jasper avaient leur tente. Lu et Jacob voulaient dormir ensemble afin de parler moto soit disant. Edward avait aussi sa place dans le camping car alors je me retrouvais abandonnée dans ma tente.

Je ne m'étais pas retrouvée seule avec Edward depuis notre baiser alors je n'avais pas pu parler. Des milliers de questions me trottaient dans la tête. La première : Etais-je qu'une fille de passage ?

Je ne voyais pas en lui une histoire sans avenir, au contraire.

Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans ma tente, alors j'avais laissé le devant ouvert. Deux papillons entrèrent en se tournant autour. Je les regardais faire leur danse de l'amour au plafond de ma toile de tente.

« Le papillon est le signe du renouveau, de la réincarnation ! » M'expliqua Edward en me faisant sursauter. « Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Puis-je entrer ? » Me demanda t-il

« Bien sûr ! » lui répondis-je en tapotant sur mon duvet pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir juste à côté de moi.

Il tourna la tête et ses lèvres si délicieuses ne se trouvaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres des miennes.

**Alors ? Enfin, ils s'embrassent ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de em et rose et aussi de nos deux chouchous !**

**Bibi**

**Jenny**


	16. Chapter 15 : Illusions

**Hello vous ! Comment vas cette semaine ? Bon vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécié mon Emmett et le premier baiser alors je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Merci vraiment pour vos messages d'encouragements, ça me donne toujours envie d'écrire encore plus ! Merci aussi à mes deux chouchoutes pour leur correction, je leur envoie tout plein de bisous pour leur petit cœur ! **

**Aller aller, je vous laisse tranquille !**

**CHAPITRE 15 : ILLUSIONS**

Il tourna la tête et ses lèvres si délicieuses ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

« Tu... Tu voulais me parler ! » Bafouillais-je

Je n'osais lever les yeux vers lui sachant pertinemment que ça me mènerait à ma perte et que je n'aurais pas la conversation que j'attendais.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir avec nos futurs parents juste à côté, alors je suis sorti prendre l'air ! » Me dit-il

« Et tu as fini ici ! » Lui dis-je en triturant mon duvet.

« Ça te dérange ? » Me demanda-t-il comme peiné.

« Non pas du tout ! » Répondis-je en relevant la tête.

Il encra son regard dans le mien et je cru bien défaillir. Je devais faire appel à toute ma concentration pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres si appétissantes.

« Edward, je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais, de tout à l'heure sur le scooter. » Lui demandais-je enfin, en hochant la tête.

Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains si chaudes, si douces et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tu parles de ça ? » Me demanda t-il un sourire en coin.

Je me sentis rougir et hochais la tête pour acquiescer.

« Eh bien je dirais que c'était pas mal ! » Me répondit-il en se tenant le menton et en arborant sa moue malicieuse.

« Arrête ! Je suis sérieuse ! » Lui dis-je en rigolant et lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

Il prit appui sur ses bras et se mit à rire. Je ne bougeais plus, ne sachant comment aborder mes sentiments à son égard. Tout à coup je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Il s'était redressé et humait mes cheveux. Ce contact me fit tressaillir mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.

« J'aime être auprès de toi Isabella ! » Me dit-il d'une voix suave.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal a respirer et à me contrôler. Il se mit à me faire de petits bisous dans le cou, sur mon oreille, sur mon épaule.

Je me mis à grogner face à la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi. Je tournais doucement la tête et Edward s'empara de mes lèvres. D'abord tendrement puis plus sauvagement. Demandant l'accès à ma langue, pour reprendre la danse où nous l'avions arrêtée tout à l'heure.

Je me redressais pour m'agenouiller devant lui et me mis à dessiner son torse, ses épaules par dessus son tee shirt.

Edward ne quittait ma bouche que pour me susurrer des mots tendres ou mordiller mon oreille. Ses mains caressaient tendrement mon dos et revenaient sur mon bas ventre.

Il ne voulait pas me brusquer, mais y aller en douceur. Cependant, plus ses caresses et ses baisers devenaient intenses plus l'envie et l'impatience s'emparaient de moi. Je pris délicatement ses mains et les posais sur mes seins afin de lui donner mon accord pour qu'il me touche. J'en avais même plus qu'envie. Edward sourit contre mes lèvres face à mon geste et se mit à malaxer doucement ma poitrine. Il passait adroitement son doigt au bord de mon débardeur à quelques centimètres de mon téton ce qui augmenta encore un peu plus le feu en moi. Puis il déplaça une main dans mon dos et m'obligea à m'allonger, lui me surplombant.

Je voulus le retenir quand je vis qu'il se redressait mais il m'intima de rester tranquille. Il se retourna et ferma la toile de tente et retira ensuite son tee shirt. Je me mordis la lèvre face à ce corps de dieu que j'avais envie de manger entièrement.

Je tendis les mains dans sa direction et il vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Je laissais mon doigt glissé le long de ses abdominaux, le griffant légèrement, ce qui le fit gémir. Ce doux son augmenta encore un peu plus la fièvre en moi. Mon bas ventre était parcouru de milliers d'étoiles.

Il reprit son tracé le long de mon débardeur avec sa langue cette fois, ce qui me fit encore haleter. Plus, il descendait mon top pour atteindre mes tétons et plus je laissais glisser ma main vers le v du bas de son ventre.

Nos grognements étaient en parfaite symbiose. La tension montait d'un cran à chaque caresse. Il me retira enfin mon vêtement, laissant l'accès libre à mes seins. Il les mordillait, les sussautait. Je n'en pouvais plus, je sentais mon entrejambe trempé. Je le désirais plus que tout au monde. Alors prestement, je lui retirais son short et lui fit de même.

Je laissais ma main se promener sur sa virilité plus que tendue. Il se mit à gémir à mon oreille en prononçant mon prénom. Avec douceur, comme toutes ses caresses, il s'attaqua à ma féminité abandonnant sa main sur cette dernière. Il la cajola autour et pressa son doigt sur mon petit bouton, me donnant des coups d'électricité à chaque passage. J'avais l'impression d'exploser de plaisir. Il me touchait à peine et pourtant je sentais l'orgasme monter, alors avec plus d'empressement, j'empoignais sa virilité et la massais.

« Oh oui Bella ! » Grogna t-il un peu plus fort.

Il se laissa faire pendant une minute et reprit ses esprits ainsi que mon antre. Doucement il entra un doigt, puis deux en moi, faisant de petits vas et viens. Son autre main s'attaquait soit à mes tétons, soit à mon bouton. Je n'en pouvais plus, étant au summum du plaisir.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, Edward bougea et vint délicatement se placer sur moi. Je sentais sa virilité tendue contre mon sexe ce qui me fit gémir un peu plus. Il donna un coup de rein et entra en moi. Je gémis face à ce sentiment de plénitude et de plaisir.

Il encra ses yeux dans les miens pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Je l'embrassais tendrement et ondulais mon bassin afin de lui montrer mon plaisir. Il se mit doucement à faire des vas et viens, puis de plus en plus brusque, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir.

Ses mains câlinaient mes côtes et mes seins, les miennes agrippaient fortement ses cheveux ou son dos.

Je percevais le désir monter en moi, il donna un coup de rein un peu plus profond et j'explosais. Edward me suivit et se déversa en moi en agrippant fermement les oreillers autour de moi. Il se retira doucement et s'allongea à mes côtés, m'enlaçant tendrement. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, reprenant notre souffle. Je tournais la tête et tombais sur ses beaux yeux me fixant.

Mes doutes concernant un nous, ne m'avaient pas quittés.

« Je ne veux pas que cette nuit soit la seule ! » Lui dis-je en espérant qu'il comprenne mes sentiments.

« Je suis peut être un imbécile Bella mais surement pas un baiseur ! » Me répondit-il.

Je lui fis une petite moue peu convaincue.

« Bon d'accord, ça m'ait arrivé mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour toi ! » Souffla-t-il.

Je l'embrassais tendrement en souriant.

« Tant mieux, moi non plus ! » Répliquais-je.

C'est donc apaisée, fatiguée et heureuse que Morphée vint me cueillir. Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, Edward se trouvait toujours là. Il me regardait et souriait.

« Bonjour. » Grognais-je

« Bonjour. » Me répondit-il en souriant.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Comment un être aussi beau peut-il ronfler aussi fort ? » Me demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

« Comment ? »

« Bah oui quoi ! J'ai trouvé ton défaut. » Me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je pris mon oreiller et lui jetais, vexée qu'il m'ait entendu ronfler aussi fort. Il se mit à rire et vint m'embrasser. Ce baiser réveilla instantanément les mêmes désirs que la nuit précédente et j'attrapais aussitôt ses cheveux pour m'accrocher à lui.

« Hey doucement ma tigresse ! » Me susurra-t-il

Mes mains commençaient sérieusement à se balader sur son corps et à réveiller sa virilité, que je sentis grossir dans son short, quand il m'arrêta. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cet arrêt.

« Ne te méprends pas ! Si toi, tu es en vacances, moi j'ai des qualifs qui commencent dans 30 minutes. » Me rappela t-il.

Je soufflais d'exaspération et me mis à bouder.

« Mais promis après les qualifs, nous verrons ça ! » Continua t-il en me faisant ce sourire si aguicheur.

Je le regardais gourmande et me mordis la lèvre.

« Tu peux même m'attendre ici. » Susurra-t-il devant mes lèvres.

« Hum hum, je veux te voir sur la piste. » Lui répondis-je

Il acquiesça et commença à se redresser pour sortir quand j'attrapais sa main.

« Et pour les autres ? » Demandais-je septique.

« Rien, ils verront par eux même ! A moins que tu ne veuilles pas te montrer avec moi ? » Me nargua-t-il joueur.

« Andouille ! » Lui répondis-je en embrassant son épaule.

Nous sortîmes donc tous les deux de la tente. Edward n'osa pas me tenir mais vu que nous arrivions tous les deux ensembles au petit déjeuner et que tout le monde se trouvait déjà debout, le doute fut vite levé.

Personne n'osa émettre de commentaire, à part Emmett qui me regardait de ce sourire forcé qui voulait dire, j'ai tout compris. Et Rose, que j'entendis dire à Edward pendant la vaisselle, que s'il venait à me faire du mal, elle se chargerait de lui.

La journée passa tranquillement. Les qualifs se déroulaient très bien. Edward, bien sûr, était parti pour prendre la première place.

Durant les pauses, il me lançait des regards mais n'osait pas venir me voir. Avant sa dernière séance, il s'avança et m'embrassa timidement. Il était gêné devant tout le monde, autant que je pouvais l'être. Je trouvais cet embarras attendrissant.

Je montais dans les gradins pour pouvoir admirer ses derniers essais. Edward se qualifia pour la première place sur la ligne de départ. J'étais heureuse pour lui, pour le team.

Je redescendis rapidement en bas afin de lui montrer à ma façon, ma fierté, mais je perdis vite mon sourire. Edward se trouvait à l'arrière de son box, assis sur un scooter avec Jessica, la pouf umbrella girl du team BEST, debout devant lui. Les autres devaient être à l'intérieur de notre garage et ne voyaient pas cette fille faire de la drague à Edward.

Je m'approchais doucement afin d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui faire manger son mini short. Cachée derrière un camion, ils ne me voyaient pas.

« Tu as très bien couru beau yeux ! » Miaulait-t-elle

« Merci. » Lui répondit Edward en souriant.

Elle avait l'air de faire la conversation toute seule mais il ne la repoussait pas alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu as vu, c'est nouveau ! » Lui dit-elle en lui montrant un cœur tatoué sur sa poitrine.

Je serrais les poings, sentant la colère m'envahir.

« Tu peux toucher ! » Lui dit-elle en lui mettant le décolleté sous le nez.

Edward ne bronchait pas mais elle lui attrapa sa main et la passa sur son tatouage. Enfin surtout sur son sein.

« Tu as vu c'est bien cicatricé ! » Minaudait-elle

C'en était trop pour moi, je fis demi-tour, rouge de colère et de honte. Il s'était moqué de moi, j'en étais malade. Tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée prenait un coup de poing ou un coup de pied.

**Alors ce premier lemon entre nos chouchous ? ca vous plait ? Je vous entends d'ici traiter Edward de tous les noms lol ! Alors vos hypothèses sur la suite ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que votre imagination vous dicte !**

**Bibi**

**Jenny**


	17. Chapter 16 : Détresse

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous sommes vendredi et donc chapitre ! Vous m'avez beaucoup fait rire dans vos reviews ! Alors une partie pense que Edward est un crétin et l'autre pense que Bella s'est trop vite enflammée. Qui a raison ? Vous allez vite le savoir ! Bonne lecture**

**Mes sans comptes :**

**Lyllou : Et non ma Bella a moi prefere fuir ! Merci pour ta review**

**Ayana : tes propositions m'ont fait beaucoup rire et certaines sont pas loin de la vérité. Merci**

**CHAPITRE 16 : DETRESSE**

POV EDWARD :

J'étais sorti a l'arrière du box afin d'attendre Bella quand cette punaise de Jessica m'était tombée dessus, me faisant son sourire aguicheur et me montrant ses atouts. En plastique les atouts bien sûr ! Elle me gonflait, plus qu'autre chose mais je voulais voir Bella et ne sachant pas dans quelle tribune elle se trouvait, je préférais l'attendre ici.

L'autre me faisait encore son numéro mais je n'y prêtais même pas attention. Absorbé dans mes pensées de Bella et de la nuit d'avant. Elle au moins était une vraie femme, avec de vraies formes, un visage magnifique et un caractère pas en guimauve.

Je revins à moi quand miss plastique m'attrapa la main pour la coller sur son sein. Je fronçais les yeux et allais retirer ma main en l'insultant quand j'entendis un raffut derrière nous. Je me retournais et aperçus derrière le camion, une chevelure chocolat s'en allant en shootant dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Je regardais ahuri, l'autre idiote qui me sortit un « oups » avec son sourire débile. J'allais me mettre à courir derrière Bella quand les autres alertés par le bruit sortirent du garage. Ils me regardèrent perdus ainsi que Jessica.

« Non, non, c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! » Essayais-je de me défendre complètement paniqué.

Au lieu d'approuver ma version, l'autre pimbêche me regarda avec son sourire mielleux. Rose l'empoigna ce qui lui fit perdre tout de suite ce sourire.

« Toi la grognasse ! Tu dégages et je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu tournes près d'ici, je te refais ton faux nez ! » Lui cracha-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Me demanda Alice furieuse.

« L'autre m'est tombée dessus quand je cherchais Bella et je crois qu'elle est arrivée au moment ou elle essayait de me draguer ! » Dis-je peiné.

« Si tu as fait du mal à Bella, tu vas le payer ! » Me cracha-t-elle.

Comme l'autre idiote se mit à ricaner, Alice se retourna et lui colla une claque monumentale.

« Toi ferme la ! Et si tu ne veux pas que Rose et moi te refassions le portrait, dégage ! » La menaça-t-elle.

Jessica pleurnichant, partit en courant en se tenant la joue.

« Maintenant, il faut la retrouver ! » Intima Alice à Rose.

« Je viens avec vous ! » Leur dis-je.

« Non ! » M'ordonna Alice en me montrant du doigt.

Je ne bronchais pas, ne voulant pas me reprendre une gifle.

Les filles revinrent essoufflées une quinzaine de minutes plus tard sans Bella.

« Ses vêtements ne sont plus là ! » Nous expliqua Rose.

« Ni sa voiture ! » continua Alice en me fusillant du regard.

Les autres partirent tous au campement me laissant seul avec ma bêtise. Je décidais de prendre ma voiture et de la trouver, je devais lui expliquer. Au bout d'une heure à tourner dans la ville, je finis par localiser sa voiture. Elle se trouvait sur le parking à d'un motel.

Je coupais mon moteur et descendis de la voiture. Mais je ne pus avancer plus, tétanisé. Je ne savais pas comment m'expliquer et j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette. Je retournais donc au circuit et prévins les filles d'où elle se trouvait.

Celles-ci partirent sur le champ en prévenant les garçons qu'elles ne rentreraient sûrement pas de la nuit.

POV BELLA :

Quand j'avais vu Edward poser sa main sur son sein sans rien dire, j'avais explosé. Mon cerveau s'était comme déconnecté, ne supportant pas la douleur. J'avais couru à ma tente, pris quelques affaires et étais vite partie de cet endroit maudit.

Je m'étais arrêtée au premier hôtel trouvé et m'étais effondrée sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Depuis, j'étais dans un état second, fixant le plafond de la chambre.

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler et je me forçais à ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé. Je lui faisais confiance, j'avais espéré que l'homme merveilleux que je voyais était bien le vrai Edward mais je m'étais trompée. Il s'était moqué de moi encore une fois et mon cœur ne le supportait pas.

Un coup à ma porte me sortit de ma catatonie. J'ouvris doucement et une tornade brune me sauta dessus.

« Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! » Sanglotait une Alice paniquée.

Comme si je n'attendais que ça, comme si mon corps n'attendait qu'elle, je me laissais aller. Je m'écroulais presque dans les bras de mes deux amies en hurlant ma douleur.J'étais incapable de prononcer deux mots mais mes pleurs parlaient pour moi.

Les filles m'aidèrent à m'allonger et se mirent de chaque coté de moi me serrant fort.

Une heure plus tard, mes larmes s'arrêtèrent enfin.

« Merci ! » Arrivais-je à prononcer d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Tu n'as pas à dire merci, les amies sont là pour ça ! » Me souffla Alice en me serrant un peu plus fort.

« Je l'ai vu avec cette … » Grognais-je en tordant un oreiller.

« On sait ! » Me répondit Rose en me caressant les cheveux.

Les filles restèrent dormir avec moi, enroulées les unes dans les autres sur le lit, encore habillées.

Le lendemain matin, nous primes toutes les trois un copieux petit déjeuner, durant lequel Rosalie nous expliqua enfin la réaction d'Emmett à l'annonce de sa grossesse, ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire.

Je les enviais un peu, elles avaient l'amour, le bonheur et pas moi.

Elles ne me parlèrent plus d'Edward, comprenant que ce sujet était trop douloureux.

Vers 10 heures, Alice me regarda les yeux peinés :

« Ma chérie, la course est à 14 heures, nous devons retourner au circuit. »

« Je ne viens pas. » Dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Et si au contraire, tu venais et le rendais fou de jalousie ? » Me demanda-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Je fronçais les yeux ne comprenant pas.

« Je vais te relooker pour que tu fasses leur umbrella girl, mais l'umbrella la plus sexy du circuit ! » Me dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, heureuse de son plan.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Moi l'umbrella de ce mec ! » Crachais-je.

Les filles me regardèrent avec des yeux de chien battu afin de me faire craquer.

« Bon d'accord ! » Soufflais-je, vaincue par leur regards.

Elles me sautèrent dessus hystériques et contentes que j'ai acceptée. Alors, avant de retourner sur le circuit, je dus passer par la case « shopping sexy. »

En arrivant sur le circuit, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Mon corps me criait d'aller vers lui mais mon cœur ne pouvait pas.

Je me dirigeais alors directement dans ma tente, ne voulant absolument pas le voir. Mais mon refuge n'en fut pas un puisque tous les souvenirs de la nuit d'avant me revinrent. J'avais l'impression que l'on me jetait du sel sur une plaie. Je sortis donc en trombe et rentrais de plein fouet dans Emmett qui revenait au campement.

« Ouah mini pilote est rentré ! » Hurla t-il en me faisant tournoyer.

Je voulais lui dire de faire moins fort mais c'était trop tard. Le groupe attablé près de leur caravane l'entendit et ils arrivèrent tous en courant.

Jacob me serra fort dans ses bras en me faisant des milliers de baisers, ce qui me fit rire.

« Tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse ! » Me dit-il sur un ton contrarié.

« Je sais excuse moi. »

« Je ne l'ai pas chopé pour lui refaire le portrait car je pense que tu dois d'abord parler avec lui mais après si tu veux, il n'y a pas de problème ! » Me souffla t-il dans l'oreille avec un grand sourire.

« Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part ! » Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Lulla et Jasper vinrent aussi m'embrasser.

Edward se trouvait derrière eux, regardant ses pieds. Il avait l'air très gêné.

Les autres s'écartèrent pour qu'il puisse venir vers moi mais il leva les yeux et ne bougea pas. Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes, le regard menaçant. Mais vite les larmes montèrent et je tournais les talons, ne voulant pas lui parler maintenant.

Je savais où aller pour me changer les idées. Je montais donc tout en haut des gradins. La course à laquelle, nous participions était prévue pour 14 heures mais il y en avait d'autres avant.

Je me laissais donc porter par le rugissement des moteurs. Je fermais les yeux me donnant l'impression d'être sur mon monstre et de sentir l'adrénaline dans mes veines. Je dus rester une bonne heure ici, à ne pas penser, car Alice dut venir me chercher pour m'habiller car le départ était proche.

Je trouvais que le fait de me vêtir de façon sexy était de moins en moins une bonne idée, mais Alice ne me laissait pas le choix. Elle me tirait par le bras pour m'emmener dans la caravane afin de m'aider à me préparer. Alice attrapa la poignée de la caravane et vit qu'elle était fermée.

Elle se mit a tambouriné sur la porte en hurlant que l'on avait besoin de la place en urgence. Malheureusement pour moi et mon petit cœur, c'est Edward qui en sortit. Il fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement qu'Alice l'éjecte mais quand il me vit son regard changea, il devint doux.

Il était en train de mettre sa combi et à première vue, il n'avait pas fini puisque le haut n'était pas enfilé.

« Heu oui ? » Demanda t-il gêné.

« Pousse toi, on a besoin de la place maintenant ! » Lui grogna-t-elle dessus en essayant de la faire sortir

« Attends Al, il a même pas fini de s'habiller. » Dis-je.

Edward leva les yeux vers moi et commença à ouvrir la bouche.

« Bella, il faut que je te parle. » Me dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

« Tu parleras plus tard. La course commence dans trente minutes alors on à besoin de la place. Va finir de te préparer dans le box. » l'incendia-t-elle.

Il soupira et se poussa de l'entrée de la caravane. Alice passa en m'entraînant avec elle. Je le frôlais et pus sentir son odeur si désirable. Je baissais les yeux ne voulant pas rencontrer son océan émeraude.

Elle me poussa sur le canapé et referma la porte à clé.

« Quel casse pied, celui-là ! » Grogna-t-elle

« Alice, soit pas si méchante, ça te va pas ! » Lui dis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle se mit à sourire quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« C'est moi Alice ouvre ! » Chuchota Rose dehors.

Alice se détendit et alla lui ouvrir.

Je passais les quinze minutes suivantes à subir de la torture.

Bigoudis dans les cheveux, masque vert crapaud sur le visage et coussinet pour écarter mes doigts pour le vernis. J'avais l'impression d'aller à la plus grande réception du monde. Les filles s'occupèrent de moi de la tête au pied.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas le droit de donner mon avis. Je me retrouvais donc affubler d'un mini débardeur et d'un tout petit short aux couleurs de leur moto, c'est à dire vert et noir. Alice pour l'occasion me prêtait ses cuissardes noires avec au moins 10 cm de talons.

Je fis la grimace en me voyant enfin dans la glace. Oui, j'étais vraiment jolie et même un peu sexy mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

Les filles attendirent que la cloche annonce le départ et m'entrainèrent de force vers la ligne de départ. Je voulais raser les murs mais avec un bourreau à chaque bras, je ne pouvais pas.

Les garçons que l'on croisait se retournaient ou me sifflaient ce qui me faisait rougir encore un peu plus.

Arrivée devant la ligne de départ, je devais enjamber un muret d'environ 1m20 séparant la piste et les stands mais vu mon affublement, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je levais les yeux et les vis. Edward en combi à côté de la moto en train de discuter avec Emmett à un mètre de moi.

Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu mais mon cœur tambourinait déjà très fort. Malheureusement pour moi, Alice les appela pour qu'il vienne nous aider à passer ce muret.

POV EDWARD :

J'étais pas mal stressé. Le départ était prévu pour dans quelques minutes et je sentais la tension monter en moi. Emmett essayait de me détendre en racontant des âneries mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

« Les garçons, vous pouvez nous aider à traverser ! » Nous appela Alice qui se trouvait derrière nous.

Les filles voulaient sûrement venir sur la piste alors je me retournais pour les aider. Et là, mon cœur eut un raté. Bella était avec elles. Encore plus belle qu'à son arrivée il y a deux jours. Elle était habillée en umbrella girl et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps et de son visage magnifique.

Emmett me mit une tape dans le dos afin que je revienne sur terre.

« Je crois que ces dames ont besoin d'un coup de main. » Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'avançais enfin mais ne savait comment lui parler. Elle était vraiment sublime. Un ange, l'ange de ma vie. Je ne voyais que le haut de son corps derrière ce mur mais c'était déjà suffisant pour me donner très chaud.

Sa fabuleuse poitrine était moulée dans un petit top aux couleurs de notre moto. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Et son maquillage relevait parfaitement ses atouts. Bella était la femme la plus envoutante mais aujourd'hui, elle était la plus belle au monde. Je ne voyais qu'elle.

Emmett attrapa Rose puis Alice et les fit traverser puis se retourna vers la moto. Bella fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'il ne la ferait pas passer.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Demandais-je timidement.

Elle haussa les épaules et tendit les bras pour que je l'attrape. Je me penchais en avant pour la soulever et vis ce qu'elle portait en bas. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Je la pris dans mes bras et la fit traverser. Je relevais les yeux et les encraient dans les siens. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne et je rêvais de l'embrasser.

« Tu es magnifique ! » Lui soufflais-je

Elle rougit mais ne répondit pas. Je devais lui parler, m'expliquer mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge.

« Tu peux me poser s'il te plaît. » Me demanda-t-elle en regardant le sol.

« Oh excuse-moi. »

Je la posais délicatement et automatiquement elle s'éloigna de moi. Je restais planté là à la regarder, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers Emmett et les filles.

Son short était assez court pour que l'on voit un morceau de son tatouage qui faisait le tour de sa cuisse droite. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer en me rappelant comment j'avais fait le tour de ce tatouage avec ma langue.

Un sifflement me fit revenir sur terre et je vis que tous les hommes autour de nous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Bella. Ils la dévisageaient avec envie.

Aussitôt je sentis la colère monter en moi, ils n'avaient pas le droit de la regarder de la sorte. Je m'approchais d'eux et me mis devant Bella pour que les autres ne la voient plus.

« Edward, pousses toi, l'umbrella girl doit être devant toi et pas l'inverse. » M'ordonna Alice en me poussant.

Je la regardais furieux mais ne bougeais pas, au contraire, je serrais un peu plus Bella entre la moto et moi.

« Edward, tu m'écrases ! » Me dit-elle.

« Je sais mais les autres bouffons te regardent comme un morceau de viande. » Lui dis-je.

Bella me poussa violemment afin de m'éloigner d'elle.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je étonné.

« Tu oses me demander quoi ? » Me dit-elle hors d'elle.

Je restais là ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Tu te permets de me cacher après ce que tu as fait ? » Continua-t-elle dans les aigus.

« Mais ils te regardent vulgairement. » Dis-je pour ma défense.

« Et alors tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux puisque toi tu les pelotes ces umbrellas girls ! » Poursuivit-elle vraiment en colère.

« Je ne la pelotais pas et que je sache on est pas marié alors je parle encore à qui je veux. » Lui répondis-je en colère.

Je compris dans son regard que je venais à nouveau de faire une grosse boulette et que je venais encore de la blesser. Je voulus m'excuser aussitôt pour mes paroles, car je n'en pensais pas une.

« Bien ! » Me coupa-t-elle. « Tu as raison, on est pas marié, ni ensemble d'ailleurs donc je peux m'habiller comme je veux et même me faire sauter par qui je veux. » Me cracha-t-elle.

Je pris son parapluie en pleine face et la vis retirer ses échasses pour enjamber elle-même le muret avant de partir en courant.

Je soufflais de dépit, je venais de tout gâcher.

Alice s'approcha de moi, le regard mauvais :

« Cullen, tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin. » Siffla-t-elle.

**Alors ? Que pensez vous maintenant de mon Edward ! Je veux tout savoir ! Merci vraiment pour vos petits messages de soutien et à celles qui ne mettent pas de petits mots mais des alertes merci aussi mais vous loupez un teaser !**

**Car vous me faites vraiment plaisir en me laissant une trace alors je fais de même en vous répondu avec un teaser !**

**Bibi**

**Jenny**


	18. Chapter 17 : Desespoir

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Je ne vais pas être originale mais merci pour vos reviews, je rigole beaucoup en vous lisant et ça c'est super ! Entre celles qui trouvent Edward débile et celles qui veulent prendre le place de Bella ! Vraiment un grand merci !**

**Mes sans comptes : **

**3Ailes : Merci, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu !**

**Aussidagility : Tu as raison ce n'est pas en lui parlant comme ça qu'elle va revenir et ça ne va pas s'arranger !**

**Ayana : Ta version de ce qui va se passer est assez intéressante ! **

**CHAPITRE 17 : DESESPOIR**

POV BELLA : 

Après cette dispute avec Edward, j'avais pris mes affaires et étais repartie à la maison. Jasper y avait ramené les filles quelques heures après.

Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre et n'avais pas du tout l'intention de parler. Mes amies l'avaient bien compris, c'est pourquoi elles n'avaient pas essayé de parler de cette altercation.

Les jours passaient et j'essayais au maximum de ne penser ni à cette course maudite, ni à lui, ce qui était encore plus difficile puisqu'il m'appelait environ une dizaine de fois par jour pour s'excuser. Mais je ne voulais pas lui parler.

Une semaine après tout cela, je rentrais un soir et trouvais mes deux amies attablées avec des mille-feuilles, mon dessert favori, devant elle. Je plissais le nez comprenant le traquenard.

« Chérie, tu dois lui parler. » Commença Alice pendant que je dégustais mon péché mignon.

« C'est pour ça les gâteaux, pour m'amadouer ! » Dis-je en rigolant.

Elles me firent un sourire mais froncèrent aussi les yeux me faisant comprendre que je ne couperai pas à cette discussion.

« Je ne me sens pas encore prête. » Répondis-je en soufflant.

« Oui mais tu ne peux pas le laisser t'appeler vingt fois par jour et ne rien dire. » Me contra Rose.

« Cette situation est difficile aussi pour nous et les garçons. Vous devez parler, vous vous êtes fâchés pour une bêtise. » Continua Alice

« Une bêtise ? » Dis-je énervée.

« Mais bien sûr, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans son cœur. » Me répondit Alice.

Je baissais la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Je savais qu'elles avaient raison, que j'avais trop vite interpréter les images, mais je n'arrivais pas à me les sortir de la tête.

Rose se tourna et fouilla dans une de ses poches. Elle en sortit une feuille blanche pliée qu'elle me tendit.

« Puisque tu ne réponds pas à ses coups de fil, il t'a écrit une lettre. Et je t'en prie lis là avant de dire ou faire n'importe quoi. » M'expliqua Rosalie.

Je soufflais d'exaspération mais pris quand même le papier et une fois mon dessert englouti, je montais dans ma chambre afin d'être tranquille. Je posais la lettre sur mon lit et la fixais comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose très puissante.

Après quelques minutes à jauger le pour et le contre de la lire, j'ouvris enfin ce petit mot.

Quelques lignes étaient écrites au stylo noir, d'une belle écriture pour un homme.

Bella,

Je ne sais comment commencer. Tout d'abord excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser sur la piste. Tu étais juste magnifique et je ne supportais pas que les autres te regardent comme si tu n'étais qu'un beau corps, alors que tu es beaucoup plus que ça. Tu es un ange.

Pour ce qui s'est passé avec Jessica. Oui elle me draguait, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussée dès qu'elle est arrivée, j'aurais du mais jamais elle ne m'a attiré. Mon corps et mon cœur t'appartiennent.

J'aimerai tellement te serrer dans mes bras et sentir ton parfum. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à vouloir de moi et je ne veux pas non plus te harceler. C'est pourquoi, je te laisse jusqu'à dimanche minuit pour savoir si tu veux me parler et être avec moi. Après ce délai je refermerai mon cœur et reprendrai ma carapace pour ne pas souffrir de perdre la femme de ma vie.

Je t'attends

Edward.

Je refermais la lettre et m'affalais sur mon lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je ne savais que faire, mon cœur me hurlait de l'appeler sur le champ mais j'étais toujours indécise. Ma rancune ne disparaissait pas. Nous étions vendredi soir donc j'avais deux jours pour prendre ma décision.

Je passais mon samedi à ruminer dans le canapé, une couette sur les jambes et un paquet de bonbons à côtés de moi.

« L'amour n'attend pas. Il n'y a qu'un passage, si tu le loupes c'est trop tard. » Me chuchota Rose en passant à côté de moi.

« Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à pardonner. Je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Quand je pense au couple que nous pourrions former, j'ai l'impression que l'on va se détruire. » Lui répondis-je.

« C'est ta peur qui parle et non ton cœur. » Me contra t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas être prête ! » Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Alors tu sais ce que tu perds. » Me mit-elle en garde.

Je soufflais d'exaspération et lui fis oui de la tête. 

Je passais le jour suivant à fixer mon téléphone sans être capable de l'appeler et quand minuit s'afficha sur mon réveil, je me mis à pleurer comme si l'on venait de me quitter alors que c'est moi qui venait de rompre.

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne m'en sentais pas prête mais pourtant une part de moi me soufflait que je faisais une grosse bêtise.

POV EDWARD :

Je n'en revenais pas, elle ne m'avait pas appelée. Me détestait-elle autant ?

Quand l'horloge sonna minuit, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Mon reflexe avait été d'attraper la bouteille de vodka.

Moi Edward Cullen, je m'étais abaissé à la harceler et même à lui écrire une lettre et pourtant ça n'avait pas marché. Quel gâchis, quelle perte de temps.

Je me sentais trahi, oui j'avais fait des erreurs mais je m'étais excusé et elle ne m'avait laissée aucune chance.

Plus je buvais et plus je sentais l'agressivité monter en moi. Une colère contre elle, la seule à qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur et qui m'avait rejetée comme un vulgaire détritus.

Je m'étais endormi là dans le canapé ivre mort après avoir fini la bouteille.

« Qu'est que tu fous là ! » Me réveilla le lendemain matin Emmett d'un coup de pied.

Je grognais et me retournais sur le divan.

« Tu pus l'alcool ! » Me gronda mon frère.

« Fouttez moi la paix. » Sifflais-je

« Doit-on comprendre que ta dulcinée n'a pas appelée ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Ce n'est qu'une punaise qui s'est jouée de moi et mes sentiments. » M'énervais-je en essayant de me retourner pour ne plus les voir.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu vas le regretter. Laisse-lui du temps. » Essaya de me calmer Jasper.

« Elle avait jusqu'à minuit maintenant c'est fini. » Crachais-je.

« Tu es trop pressé. Laisse-lui le temps. » M'expliqua t-il.

« Ouais et puis ta lettre, ça a du la faire flipper on aurait dit que tu lui disais « tu reviens ou je me tue. » » Continua Emmett.

« Je lui demandais pas grand-chose quand même, juste de me rappeler dans les deux jours. » Grognais-je.

« Tu es infernal. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que vous vous êtes fâchés, tu pourrais lui laisser plus de temps, mais non tu es un enfant pourri gâté qui veut tout, tout de suite et bah tu as gagné ! Tu as perdu la femme que tu aimes. » Me gronda Jasper avant de tourner les talons.

Je restais là bouche bée. Jamais mon frère ne m'avait parlé de la sorte.

« Ba je crois que tu l'as cherché. » Me dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

« Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur en lui donnant un ultimatum ? » Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant.

« Tu sais je ne suis pas un expert en fille, mais laisse faire le temps et puis vous allez vous voir à la prochaine course dans quinze jour. Vous parlerez tranquillement à ce moment là. » Me répondit-il.

POV BELLA : 

Après cette nuit là, Edward ne m'avait pas recontacté. Les filles essayaient de tout faire pour me faire rire mais je n'avais pas le moral. Pourtant je devais m'en prendre qu'à moi puisque c'est moi qui n'avais pas rappeler.

De temps en temps je demandais à Alice des nouvelles de Jasper espérant qu'elle me donne au passage des nouvelles d'Edward mais j'avais le droit à la même phrase :

« Les garçons vont bien. »

Emmett avait décidé de venir quelques jours chez nous afin de pouvoir chercher un appartement avec sa chérie. Ils avaient décidé d'emménager prés de nous... enfin Rosalie l'avait décidé à habiter près de nous.

Quand il arriva, je lui sautais au cou, contente de le revoir.

« Quelle enthousiasme mini pilote, comment vas ? » Me demanda t-il en rigolant.

« Bien, enfin comme on peut quoi ! » Lui répondis-je en essayant de sourire.

« Ouais t'es aussi têtue mais accablée que lui à ce que je vois. » Bougonna t-il.

« Heu quoi ? » Lui demandais-je troublée en comprenant qu'il parlait d'Edward.

« Oh ma cocotte moi je ne rentre pas dans vos histoires d'amoureux, j'ai assez de ma chérie et notre crevette alors juste quand vous vous verrez la semaine prochaine, pitié parlez vous. » Me répondit-il en faisant une grimace.

Après cela, nous n'avons plus reparlé d'Edward.

Je me retrouvais maintenant au volant de mon camion partant pour la prochaine course. Mon stress à son maximum entre la course et le fait de devoir revoir Edward. Pendant un mois, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je devais lui dire, comme, « excuse-moi » ou alors « je t'aime » mais je ne savais juste pas comment l'aborder.

En arrivant je vis que le campement des garçons était déjà installé deux allées avant la notre. J'aurais bien couru pour le voir tout de suite mais Alice me demanda d'abord de monter le notre.

J'étais en train de grommeler et de me battre avec la toile quand quelqu'un me fit sursauter.

« Bonjour belle pilote. » Me salua une voix suave et envoutante.

« Oh, tu m'as fait peur. » répondis-je à Cam Gigandet en me tenant le cœur.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Me dit-il en approchant pour m'embrasser la joue.

« Non non ce n'est pas grave mais que fais-tu ici ? Et comment as-tu su ou me trouver ? » Lui demandais-je intriguée.

« Oh doucement Sherlock, c'est Alice qui m'a dit où tu étais, je l'ai croisée à l'administration. » Rigola t-il.

« Je suis désolée, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. » M'excusais-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Je vois. » Me répondit-il en me massant les épaules. « Tu es toute stressée. Si je venais te voir c'est parce que je voulais te sponsoriser. Je sais que tu es une bonne pilote mais que tu n'as pas les fonds nécessaires. Donc je te donne l'argent dont tu as besoin pour la fin de cette saison, comme ça tu pourras prouver à tout le monde que tu es bien la fille de ton père. » M'expliqua t-il en rigolant.

Je me levais d'un bond le regardant la bouche grande ouverte.

« Oui je sais, je fais beaucoup d'effet, mais referme la bouche car tu risques d'avaler une mouche et je ne voudrais pas que mon poulain s'étouffe. » Rigola t-il en me refermant la bouche.

« Oh vraiment merci Cam, c'est très généreux. » Lui répondis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Bah on m'a demandé pour mon image de sponsoriser de jeunes pilotes et obligatoirement j'ai pensé à toi. Une jeune femme très douée et fille de mon idole, je ne pouvais pas avoir mieux comme publicité. »

POV EDWARD :

J'avais vu leur camion passer donc je savais que Bella se trouvait à leur campement. C'est pourquoi je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé dans sa direction afin d'avoir enfin cette conversation tant attendue. En approchant j'entendis Bella rire. Son doux rire m'avait tant manqué que je sentis la tension dans mes épaules disparaître aussitôt.

Mais en contournant leur camion, je vis qu'elle n'était pas seule mais avec Cam Gigandet en pleine discussion.

Les voir aussi complices me refroidit aussitôt et je tournais les talons. A première vue je n'avais pas l'air de lui manquer bien au contraire.

POV BELLA :

Les jours suivants, je ne croisais Edward que sur la piste ne me regardant même pas. Je commençais à croire qu'il ne dormait pas sur le circuit, mais Alice m'assura l'avoir vu, de très mauvais poil mais c'était lui quand même.

Alors le soir avant la course je décidais de faire le tour des campements afin de le trouver, je devais lui parler. Mes chronos étaient bons mais je n'étais pas dans mes meilleures performances. Je le savais tant que je n'aurais pas cette discussion, je serai tracassé et mes chronos en pâtiraient. Cam était repartie peu après m'avoir annoncé qu'il me donnait les fonds nécessaires pour finir cette saison, alors je ne pouvais pas le décevoir en loupant ma première course avec lui comme sponsor.

Je toquais donc à leur caravane mais c'est Jasper qui m'ouvrit.

« Heu excuse-moi, je cherche Edward. » Lui dis-je gênée.

« Il a planté sa tente dans le campement, mais je ne sais pas où, il voulait rester seul. Désolé Bell's. » Me répondit-il peiné.

Je repartis de plus belle, il fallait que je le trouve. Au bout de trente minutes, je finis par apercevoir sa tente mais il n'était pas là alors je m'assis devant et décidais de l'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva les cheveux mouillés. Il devait certainement sortir de la douche.

Je me relevais et avançais vers lui :

« Bonjour. » Lui dis-je en rougissant.

Quand il me vit, son visage se ferma et il me fit un signe de tête.

« Je... » Commençais-je.

« Ecoute Bella, je crois que j'ai pas envie de te parler. Je sais plus quoi te dire. » Me coupa t-il le visage dur.

Je sentais mes yeux picoter et retins mon souffle afin de ne pas fondre en sanglots.

Il passa devant moi et encra ses yeux dans les miens.

« Bonne nuit Bella. » Me dit-il la voix grave, alors que je crus voir de la peine dans ses yeux.

Je me retournais et partis en courant jusqu'à ma tente ou je m'écroulais.

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et n'avais pas du tout l'envie de faire cette course, mais je ne pouvais pas décevoir mon sponsor et mes amies, alors je pris mon plus beau sourire et me préparais.

J'essayais de ne pas montrer ma tristesse mais Alice la vit.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu n'as pas la gniac pour faire cette course alors tu y vas cool. Après celle-là nous allons partir une semaine en vacances toutes les trois afin de te requinquer un peu. » Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci ma chérie. » Lui répondis-je en retenant mes sanglots.

Je pris le départ machinalement sans grand stress comme une coquille vide. Edward se trouvait deux places devant moi.

Quelques tours plus tard, je rentrais pour faire le ravitaillement et Rosalie m'encouragea en me disant que c'était bien, de continuer comme ça, alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Cinquième ce n'était pas bien mais je n'avais pas la force de me battre.

Je fis un tour et vis Alice tendre le pouce pour me dire ok et m'encourager aussi. J'avais vraiment des amies en or. Je vis Mike du team BEST sur la voie d'insertion mais n'y prêtais pas attention puisqu'il me devait la priorité.

Je sentis quelque chose me percuter violemment sur la droite écrasant ma jambe entre mon bolide et l'autre.

Je vis que le tem BEST venait de me percuter en entrant sur la piste. Ma moto se coucha et je glissais sur le bitume en voyant les pneus du bord de la piste se rapprocher dangereusement.

Je fermais les yeux, prête à l'impact. Puis une douleur terrible me traversa de toute part quand je les tapais et je me sentis partir doucement enveloppée dans du coton.

**Voilà ! Alors toujours aussi crétin ses deux là ? Mais pourront-ils s'expliquer après cette fin ? Haha !**

**Bibi et j'attends vos théories !**


	19. Chapter 18 : Terrible Attente

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre et comme je l'aie précisé dans vos réponses ma fic prend un tournant à partir de ce chapitre et j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Merci encore pour vos encouragements.**

**Aller hop réponse à mes anonymes :**

**MMev : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu me lises et que tu apprécies !**

**Liliz : Merci, c'est vraiment sympa et c'est des messages comme le tien qui me donne envie de continuer !**

**Ayana : Merci et oui comme tu dis Edward va être dans tous ses états et promis ils vont être bcp moins têtus maintenant !**

**Audrechdu28 : Ba merci dis donc ! ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu sois aussi pressé de me lire !**

**CHAPITRE 18 : TERRIBLE ATTENTE**

POV ALICE :

Bella n'etait pas en forme et je le savais. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire cette course mais maintenant que Cam Gigandet la sponsorisait, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Mais, je lui avais promis qu'après cette course, nous allions partir un peu en vacances toutes les trois afin de lui remonter le moral.

Jasper m'avait demandé d'emménager avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Rosalie allait partir avec Emmett dès qu'il aurait trouvé un appartement et si je déménageais aussi, elle allait se morfondre, je la connaissais.

Alors j'allais profiter de ces vacances pour lui demander si pour le moment, le temps qu'elle aille mieux, Jasper pourrait venir vivre avec nous. Car même si j'aimais Bella plus que tout, je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de mon fiancé. Et nous devions préparer notre mariage. Je voulais que Bella m'aide afin de lui changer les idées. Ça n'allait pas être facile de lui redonner le sourire, mais j'avais mes petites idées pour y arriver, shopping, spa et gogo danseur.

Je pensais à tout ça quand Bella repartit de son ravitaillement. J'avais vu Rose l'encourager comme elle pouvait.

Elle passa devant moi et je lui fis un petit signe ok pour la motiver à mon tour. Ses chronos n'étaient pas terribles mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Bella marchait comme ça, des que quelque chose clochait, ses chronos en pâtissaient. Un vrai détecteur de chagrin. Je me penchais en avant pour la voir passer la courbe à la fin de la ligne droite, quand mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Mon pire cauchemar se déroulait sous mes yeux. Le team Best venait de percuter Bella en entrant sur la piste. Il ne lui avait pas céder le passage comme il aurait du.

Il la percuta violemment sur le côté droit, faisant tomber Bella qui glissa sur la piste. En quelques secondes, elle s'écrasa rudement contre les pneus de sécurité sur le bord de la piste. Elle ne se relevait pas, restant la tête dans les graviers pendant que l'autre pilote se relevait déjà pour pousser sa moto hors de la piste. Il ne se soucia même pas de Bella qui ne bougeait plus.

Je me mis à hurler et sautais rapidement de ma cabine pour courir vers elle dans le voie des stands. Rose ayant entendu l'accrochage et mon cri, en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Bella et courait derrière moi.

Je ne voyais presque plus rien, les yeux embués de larmes, mais je courais aussi vite que mes jambes le voulaient. En arrivant au bout de la voir d'insertion, les commissaires de piste m'empêchèrent de passer.

« Désolé mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas traverser la piste. » M'expliqua un inspecteur.

Bella se trouvait de l'autre côté dans un bac à graviers et la course n'étant pas finie, je ne pouvais passer.

« Laissez-moi passer ! » Lui hurlais-je dessus en le secouant.

Rosalie me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras.

« Alice, calme toi, tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de te laisser passer. Regarde les secours sont avec elle. » Me montra t-elle en écartant un peu le commissaire pour que je puisse voir.

«Elle... Elle ne bouge plus. » Dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

« Ça va aller !C'est une battante. » Essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.

Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent. Mon fiancé me prit dans ses bras en me berçant.

« Chérie tu devrais retourner à ton stand, car ils vont sûrement l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ils viendront vous y chercher pour vous dire où la suivre. »Me dit-il

J'acquiesçais et commençais à repartir quand le safety car passa suivit par les motos de la course.

POV EDWARD : 

Le safety car sortit et se plaça devant nous, ce qui signifiait une chute avec débris sur la piste. Une bouffée de panique me traversa et je commençais à regarder autour de moi, cherchant Bella.

Entamant la ligne de départ, je vis que l'accident se situait à la sortie de celle-ci, vu le nombre de personnes sur la piste. Le safety car nous maintenait à une vitesse assez lente et plus nous nous rapprochions de l'accident, plus mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine.

Quand je vis sa moto très abimée, ainsi que celle des autres abrutis, dans les graviers et Mike juste à côté, mon souffle se coupa. Je tournais un peu plus la tête, où il y avait un attroupement de personnes et vis qu'ils étaient près de quelqu'un allongé.

Mon sang se glaça et sans que j'en aie l'autorisation, je bifurquais sur les graviers et laissais ma moto tomber par terre avant de courir vers eux.

Des commissaires m'arrêtèrent mais je l'avais vu. Il s'agissait bien de Bella. Ils avaient coupé son casque et sa combinaison. Des tuyaux sortaient de ses bras, des électrodes sur la poitrine et un masque sur le visage.

« Oh mon dieu non ! » Hurlais-je.

J'essayais de passer mais ils ne me laissèrent pas faire.

« Laissez moi passer, je vous en supplie, c'est ma copine. » Suppliais-je.

« Edward calme toi, on ne peut pas te laisser passer, les médecins ont besoin d'espace. » M'expliqua une voix que je connaissais et qui me retenait.

Je levais les yeux et vis qu'il s'agissait de Macha.

« Oh mon dieu, dis moi qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle va se réveiller ? » Lui demandais-je en m'écroulant dans ses bras.

« Elle a un très grave traumatisme crânien. C'est sa tête qui a cognée. Ils sont en train de la stabiliser et elle va partir en ambulance sur Paris. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

« Paris ? C'est grave hein ? » Couinais-je.

Elle me fit une petite moue peinée et me serra plus fort.

J'avais envie de me laisser tomber là sur ces cailloux et de pleurer tout ce que je pouvais, mais je n'avais pas le droit. Même si je lui avais fait du mal, je me devais de la soutenir. Alors je partis avec elle dans l'ambulance, lui tenant fermement la main.

« Ça va aller chérie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. On ne s'est même pas réconcilié. » Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

A part les bleus sur ses cotes qui annonçaient sûrement de la casse, elle paraissait dormir.

Quand les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent, Alice nous sauta dessus en bégayant des « je t'aime » à Bella.

Les autres nous avaient suivit en voiture, sauf Rose et Emmett s'occupant de nos affaires et des motos. Ils devaient nous rejoindre très prochainement.

Les médecins nous demandèrent d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, le temps qu'ils la soignent.

Nous avons attendu presque deux heures avant d'avoir enfin des nouvelles. Entre temps Rosalie et Emmett étaient arrivés nous apprenant par la même occasion que la moto de Bella avait été emmenée pour expertise, ainsi que celle de l'autre team. Une enquête était ouverte, pour connaître la vérité sur cet accrochage.

Quand le médecin entra, nous lui sautâmes dessus, posant tous en même temps des milliers de questions.

« Doucement jeunes gens ! Vous m'étouffez. » Nous dit-il en nous repoussant.

Nous reculâmes et personne ne parla attendant le verdict.

« Alors docteur ? » Lui demanda Alice la voix étranglée.

« Bella est sortie d'affaires. » Nous dit-il.

Tout le monde souffla de soulagement sauf moi, je restais septique.

« Mais ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Elle a deux côtes de cassées, ce qui est douloureux mais soignable. » S'arrêta t-il.

« Mais ? » Redemandais-je en colère sentant qu'il y avait un souci.

« Calme-toi Ed ! » Me dit Emmett en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Mais, elle a un grave traumatisme crânien. Elle a des hématomes au cerveau. Ce qui l'a plongé dans le coma. » Souffla le médecin.

Les filles poussèrent un cri d'effroi et je sentis mes jambes me lâcher. Les garçons m'aidèrent à m'asseoir et Emmett me tendit son soda pour que je reprenne des couleurs.

« Quand va-t-elle sortir du coma ? » Demanda Jacob très inquiet pour sa sœur.

« On ne sait pas, il faut d'abord que les hématomes disparaissent, ensuite tout dépendra de sa volonté. » Nous expliqua t-il.

« On peut la voir ? » Demandais-je en tremblant.

« Oui mais deux à la fois et pas longtemps. En revanche, vous pouvez lui parler, on pense qu'elle vous entend. »

Jacob y alla en premier seul, ensuite ce fut au tour d'Alice et Rosalie d'y aller ensemble. Puis mon tour. Les autres décidèrent de me laisser y aller seul, pour que j'aie un peu d'intimité avec elle.

Quand je poussais la porte de sa chambre, un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Elle était couverte de tuyaux, dans les bras et le nez. Elle avait l'air de respirer difficilement mais on aurait dit un ange en train de dormir.

Je pris place à coté d'elle et saisis sa main, que j'embrassais sur toute la surface de sa peau. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je ne me laissais pas aller, si elle m'entendait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'entende pleurer.

Septembre

Octobre

Novembre

Janvier

POV ALICE :

Cela faisait bientôt cinq mois que Bella était dans cet état de semi coma. Par moment, elle ouvrait un œil mais le refermait aussitôt. Elle prononçait parfois des mots incompréhensibles et paraissait en colère mais se battait. Elle se battait pour se réveiller et vivre.

Les médecins nous avaient expliqué que ses hématomes s'étaient résorbés et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, qu'elle se réveille.

Un jour sur deux, nous allions la voir avec Jasper. En attendant qu'elle revienne à la maison, Jasper a emménagé avec moi afin que je ne sois pas toute seule, car Rosalie et Emmett ont enfin trouvé un appartement à 2 km du notre.

Le ventre de Rose s'arrondit de plus en plus, elle va entamer son huitième mois de grossesse. Emmett est un vrai ange avec elle, lui passant tous ses caprices de femme enceinte, même les gâteau boudoirs trempés dans l'Orangina ou encore la glace Hagen Daaz en pleine nuit. Je sais aussi que s'il fait tout ça, c'est pour l'aider, lui changer les idées.

Rosalie a faillit perdre le bébé quelques jours après l'accident de Bella. Le médecin a diagnostiqué trop de stress et une interdiction formelle de trop bouger pendant les prochains mois. C'est pourquoi, Emmett l'informe dès que Bella dit un mot ou bouge, afin de la rassurer au maximum.

Jacob et Lulla se voient régulièrement, ils se considèrent comme un couple libre. Se voyant que quand ils le désirent. Selon eux, ils ne veulent pas vivre ensemble, pour ne pas casser leur alchimie. Et Jacob est beaucoup trop tracassé, pour se soucier pour le moment de vivre une idylle. Il est donc repartit vivre chez leur parent et on se voit assez régulièrement quand ils viennent voir Bella.

Les garçons n'ont pas repris la compétition après cet accident. Mettant un terme à leur saison, officiellement pour qu'Emmett s'occupe de sa femme, officieusement car Edward est un vrai zombie.

Depuis ce malheur, Edward n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses parents sont rentrés de leur voyage afin d'être auprès de lui. Il parle et mange très peu. Les yeux toujours dans le vague. Il n'arrête pas de répéter sans cesse que c'est de sa faute, que s'il n'avait pas fait souffrir Bella, elle aurait été plus concentrée sur son bolide et aurait pu l'éviter.

Il passe des heures et des heures auprès d'elle à lui faire la conversation ou à lire des romans.

Le team Best à été interdit de courir et va même passer devant la justice pour leurs agissements.

Après l'accrochage, des experts ont mené leur enquête et ont vu, grâce aux caméras, que Mike avait délibérément fait tomber Bella, il avait fait exprès de ne pas la laisser passer. Après cette information, le team avait été disqualifié, mais des indices suspects avaient amené les représentants du circuit à alerter les autorités. Après plusieurs perquisitions dans leurs affaires et prise de leurs empreintes, la police à découvert qu'ils étaient les auteurs du sabotage de la moto des garçons ainsi que la crevaison de nos pneus.

Rose et moi n'avons pas porté plainte mais les garçons oui. Le pilote, Mike ainsi que tous les membres de ce groupe, devraient passer devant la justice pour homicide volontaire sur Bella, ainsi que sur le team PUMA

Notre monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de Bella et du souhait de la voir se réveiller. Alors comme chaque jeudi, je me dirigeais, avec Jasper, vers l'hôpital où elle se trouvait. En arrivant, j'entendis quelqu'un parler derrière la porte. Croyant entendre enfin Bella, je poussais fortement cette porte mais ne trouvais qu'Edward étonné par ma précipitation.

« Oh excuse moi, en t'entendant je croyais que... » Lui dis-je en montrant Bella du doigt.

« Qu'elle était réveillée ? » Finit-il ma phrase.

J'acquiesçais en soupirant.

« Excusez-moi, je sais que c'est votre jour aujourd'hui, que je ne devais pas venir mais je tournais en rond à la maison. » Nous expliqua-t-il gêné.

« T'en fais pas mon pote ! » Le rassura Jasper en lui tapant l'épaule.

POV EDWARD :

Alice m'avait fait peur en enfonçant cette porte. J'étais tranquillement en train de lire un magazine à Bella quand elle l'avait claquée, me laissant par la même gêné puisque je ne devais pas venir normalement aujourd'hui, c'était leur tour.

Le médecin avait dit pas plus de deux alors on venait à tour de rôle mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de venir tous les jours.

Depuis qu'elle était dans ce sommeil, j'avais eu le temps de penser encore et encore à mes sentiments pour elle et j'en ai déduit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans cet ange.

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna et elle sortit de la pièce pour répondre.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle rentra de nouveau en encastrant la porte dans le mur et en sautillant partout.

« Elle va accoucher ! » Brailla-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rose va accoucher. Elle vient de m'appeler, elle a des contractions. Emmett Il l'emmène a l'hôpital » Nous expliqua-t-elle toute excitée.

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle est à peine à huit mois. » Lui rétorqua Jasper inquiet.

« Le médecin avait prévu qu'elle accoucherait plus tôt vu son degré de stress mais à huit mois, le bébé est viable. On y va, on va l'attendre dans la partie pédiatrie. » Nous dit-elle en nous attrapant par la manche pour qu'on la suive.

Je me retournais vers ma douce, l'embrassais sur le front et lui promis de revenir tout à l'heure pour lui parler de l'état de Rose et du bébé.

POV BELLA :

Non, non, non !

Rosalie allait accoucher et je n'étais même pas là pour voir sa petite fille.

Oui, je suis bien dans le coma mais les médecins ont raison, j'entends tout. Par moment j'arrive, en me concentrant très fortement, à ouvrir un œil ou à prononcer un mot mais je suis très fatiguée.

Mon esprit a reprit vie quelques temps après l'accident. Une voix que je n'avais pas reconnue au début, m'avait sortie de mon état endormi. Cette voix était celle d'Edward me lisant le journal du jour.

Je ne me souvenais pas de mon accident mais les filles ainsi qu'Edward m'en parlaient donc j'arrivais à visualiser ce qui s'était passé.

Edward venait me voir tous les jours, sa voix était triste. Au début, j'étais en colère après lui ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là, mais après l'avoir entendu un milliers de fois s'excuser et me dire qu'il m'aimait, mon courroux avait disparu.

Tout le monde passait me voir assez régulièrement, Alice avec Jasper, Lulla avec Jacob, Emmett et Rose, même la commissaire de piste Macha était venue. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus touchée c'était mes parents qui venaient très très souvent. Mon père qui était pourtant assez dur avec moi et ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, avait pleuré.

FLASH BACK :

Ce matin là, deux personnes étaient entrées dans ma chambre, une d'une démarche légère et l'autre d'un pas plus lourd et boitillant. Mes parents étaient là.

Je les sentis venir m'embrasser chacun leur tour et maman commença à me raconter les potins du village, comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire depuis que je me trouvais dans cet état. Mon père quant à lui, s'asseyait à coté de moi sur le lit me prenant la main, mais ne prononçait jamais un mot.

« Je vais chercher du café ma chérie. » Me dit ma mère avant de partir.

Le silence régna dans la chambre, seule la pression sur ma main m'indiquait qu'il était toujours là. Un reniflement me fit tendre l'oreille. Est-ce que mon père pleurait ? Des pleurs étouffés confirmèrent mes soupçons. Jamais je n'avais vu ou entendu mon père pleurer, il avait toujours été un roc.

Il m'embrassa le front et me dit dans un murmure :

« Je suis si désolé mon bébé. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait, ce n'était pas sa faute. L'entendre sangloter me déchira le cœur, j'avais envie de le serrer fort, mais mes muscles refusèrent de m'écouter.

« Si je ne t'avais pas autant poussé à faire la même chose que moi, tu ne serais pas là. Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de faire de la compétition, rien ne se serait passé. Mais non, je ne suis qu'un égoïste, voulant à tout prix que tu suives mes traces. Saches juste ma chérie que plus jamais je ne t'obligerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas et que je suis très fière de toi. Tu es la plus merveilleuse pilote et fille du monde. » M'expliqua t-il.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Mon père s'en voulait pour des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies, j'aimais la moto et la compétition. Et il était fier de moi, jamais il ne me l'avait dit et ça, ça me comblait de bonheur.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Après cette discussion avec mon père, je m'étais encore plus battue pour ouvrir les yeux. Leur dire à tous que je les aimais plus que tout, mais mon corps refusait toujours d'agir.

Quand à la petite fille de Rose et Emmett, je suis la seule à savoir que c'est une petite fille et qu'elle va se prénommer Halie. Rose m'a promis de garder le secret. Quelle ironie ! Eh voilà que maintenant, elle accouche et je ne suis même pas là pour voir ça.

Je criais de toutes mes forces intérieurement, j'étais furieuse. Je voulais me réveiller mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Alors j'attendais dans le noir de mes yeux, comptant les moutons pour me passer le temps quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

C'est vrai ce que l'on disait, quand l'on perd certains sens, les autres se développent. C'est pourquoi je reconnaissais le bruit de ma porte ou encore le parfum si envoûtant d'Edward venant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il souleva ma main et l'embrassa. Je le sentis renifler et quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur ma paume. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je commençais à paniquer. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Rosalie ?

POV EDWARD :

Le bip de son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra comme si elle me sentait. Je lui caressais les joues et la regardais dormir tel un ange, mes yeux embués de larmes, mais des larmes d'émerveillement. Ce que je venais de voir et de vivre pendant ces heures avait été sublime.

Emmett venait nous indiquer très souvent comment se déroulait l'accouchement, pour au final revenir en pleurs et nous annoncer, la naissance de sa fille Halie.

Une heure après nous avons pu voir la maman comblée, mais fatiguée, ainsi que le petit être magnifique aux cheveux tout blonds et bouclés.

Alors quand maintenant je regardais Bella, je rêvais d'une vie auprès d'elle avec des petits anges avec ses boucles couleur chocolat.

« Rosalie va bien. Elle a mis au monde une petite merveille de 3 kg se prénommant Halie. » Expliquais-je à mon ange.

« Et je n'ai rien vu d'aussi beau que cette naissance et la joie sur le visage d'Emmett et Rose. Si tu avais vu ça ! » Lui dis-je ému.

« Alors je sais tu vas me prendre pour un vrai cinglé mais je rêve d'une vie comme celle-là avec toi. Et je jure que dès que tu te réveilles, je te demande en mariage ! » Continuais-je plein d'espoir et de conviction.

Je baissais les yeux afin d'essayer de calmer mes larmes, quand je sentis bouger sa main que je tenais toujours.

« Avant… de me... demander... de t'épouser, il faudrait... peut être… que l'on sorte... ensemble non ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque et mal assurée.

**Alors ce changement de situation ? Ca vous plait j'espère ? J'attends vos petits mots que j'adore tellement !**

**Bibi**

**Jenny**


	20. Chapter 19 : Dépression

**Hello tout le monde !**** J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Je voulais vraiment vous remerciez pour vos reviews car vous avez toutes appréciées le tournant de ma fic et ça me fait plaisir. On a même battu le record de review et ça, ça fait pétiller mon cœur ! Bon certaines m'ont demandé ou en était ma fic et j'ai donc le regret de vous annoncer que nous arrivons sur la fin, je pense qu'il y aura vers 25 chapitres.**

**Aller réponse à mes anonymes :**

**-****Anna-maria**** : Je suis contente de te voir ici et que tu apprécies ma fic !**

**- Aussidagility**** : Merci**

**-**** Ayana**** : Dis donc tu n'y vas pas de main morte avec le team best : les bruler vifs ! lol ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'aie plu**

**- ****Mmev**** : Et oui elle se réveille quand il faut ! Merci**

**Aller hop un peu de lecture avant le week end !**

**CHAPITRE 19 : DEPRESSION**

Je n'en revenais pas. Je la regardais avec de grands yeux, comme si je venais de voir un extra terrestre.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » Me demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle paraissait fatiguée mais c'était bien ma Bella.

« Tu .. Tu es réveillée ! » Lui dis-je afin d'essayer de me convaincre.

Mon cerveau marchait au ralenti, puis je revins à moi et me levais d'un coup, attrapais le petit bouton pour appeler les infirmières et restais là à la regarder ahuri.

Une infirmière arriva et bipa le médecin pour qu'il vienne. Ils commencèrent à lui poser plein de questions et à prendre sa tension, sa température…

« Monsieur, il faut que vous lui lâchiez la main pour prendre sa tension. » M'expliqua l'infirmière.

J'acquiesçais et me reculais. Il fallait que j'avertisse les autres, alors je profitais qu'il lui fasse des examens pour courir auprès de Rosalie l'informer du réveil de son amie.

« Je reviens tout de suite, je vais prévenir Rose » Expliquais-je à ma belle.

« Dis lui que je suis très heureuse pour elle. » Me répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je courrais donc vers la chambre de Rosalie. Il était tard mais je me doutais qu'Emmett serait encore là. Je toquais doucement afin de ne pas les réveiller et passais la tête pas la porte. Rose ne dormait pas mais portait sa petite fée dans les bras avec Emmett à côté d'elles.

« Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Elle est réveillée ! » Dis-je d'une voix émue.

Rosalie poussa un cri, reposa son bébé dans sa couchette et attrapa le téléphone :

« Il faut que je prévienne ses parents et Alice ! »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Bien je crois. Ils sont en train de lui faire des petits examens. » Répondis-je la voix encore plus enrouée.

Et sans que je le sente venir, je me mis à pleurer. Des pleurs de joie mais aussi de soulagement. Emmett m'attrapa par les épaules et me réconforta.

Rosalie discutait avec Alice et je l'entendis hurler dans le téléphone. C'était l'euphorie, tout le monde était soulagé.

Rosalie voulut aller voir son amie mais Emmett l'en empêcha, elle devait se reposer.

Je retournais donc tout ému auprès de Bella. Une infirmière se trouvait encore auprès d'elle. Je toquais et Bella m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Elle est encore très fragile alors pas de surmenage et pas de choc d'accord ? » Me dit l'infirmière en sortant.

J'acquiesçais et repris ma place auprès de ma douce.

« Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? » Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

« Bella écoute je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant ton accident, je ne suis qu'un crétin... » Lui dis-je.

Elle me stoppa en portant un doigt à ma bouche.

« Arrête, je suis autant coupable que toi. J'ai été trop impulsive. Je me suis emportée sans écouter ce que tu avais à me dire. » Continua t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Me questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« Je pense que l'on pourrait commencer par ça. » Lui dis-je en me levant et en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ça me va ! Mais j'aimerais me contenter de ça pour le moment, je n'aie pas réellement envie de m'appeler Cullen. » Continua-t-elle en souriant.

« Oh oui, le mariage ! Enfin j'étais désespéré alors j'ai dit ça comme ça. » Lui répondis-je gêné.

« Comment ça, tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? » Me dit-elle faussement outrée.

« Heu je n'ai pas dit ça mon chaton, mais j'aimerai être sûr avant d'être liée a toi, supporter ta jalousie et ta sauvagerie. » Lui répondis-je en me retenant de rire.

Elle me fit les gros yeux et me mit une tape sur la main. Bella venait de se réveiller mais son corps lui ne marchait pas encore bien. Elle ne pouvait bouger pour le moment que la tête et les bras. Le médecin disait que c'était normal après un coma aussi long.

« Je ne suis pas un chaton. » Me gronda-t-elle.

POV BELLA :

Après cette discussion avec Edward, tout le monde m'avait rendu visite. Alice m'avait littéralement sautée dessus, Rose était venue avec sa magnifique petite fille, qu'elle avait mise dans mes bras. Cette petite chose m'avait même fait pleurer en me souriant. Mes parents avec Jacob vinrent aussi.

Rosalie passa, le temps de son hospitalisation, une bonne partie de ses journées avec moi. Edward passait me voir également tous les jours.

J'avais beaucoup de rééducation pour arriver à retrouver la motricité de mon corps. Je me redressais presque toute seule mais mes jambes refusaient toujours de m'obéir. Le médecin m'expliqua que cela pouvait prendre plusieurs semaines, que cela dépendrait de ma volonté.

Ma volonté ? Elle n'était plus très présente en ce moment. J'avais l'impression d'être toujours morose. J'étais heureuse d'être enfin réveillée et d'avoir retrouvé ma famille et mes amies, mais j'étais fatiguée, moralement et physiquement. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître et pour un rien je m'énervais.

FLASH BACK :

Mon frère était venu me voir un matin avec Lulla. Pour me changer les idées, ils avaient décidé de m'emmener manger à la cafeteria de l'hôpital, un vrai restaurant pour moi.

J'étais heureuse de bouger car depuis un mois que j'étais réveillée, je quittais très peu ma chambre, ayant honte de me déplacer dans un fauteuil.

« Ça à l'air d'aller aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda mon frère à table pour lancer la conversation.

« Moui. » lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Le médecin dit que tu fais des efforts en rééducation avec tes jambes. » Essaya t-il de m'encourager.

« Ouais, ça se voit, je ne bouge toujours pas un doigt de pied. » Contrais-je maussade.

Je n'aimais pas parler de mes jambes. Les médecins n'arrêtaient pas de répéter que je ne remarcherais que quand je l'aurais décidé, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas et cela m'énervait encore plus. Croyaient-ils vraiment que je voulais rester en fauteuil ?

Je vis mon frère baisser les yeux gêné et tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. » Lui dis-je en soufflant.

« Bella, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. » Commença-t-il toujours aussi anxieux.

Je vis Lulla se tendre aussi et se lever.

« Heu je vais te chercher des magazines pour dans la chambre. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

A première vue, elle ne voulait pas participer à la conversation qui allait suivre, ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voila avec papa, on a décidé de vendre ton fourgon et ta moto. » M'expliqua-t-il d'une traite.

J'eus l'impression de prendre un cou de poing dans le ventre et faillit en recracher mes crudités.

« Pardon ? » Dis-je hors de moi.

« Oui, écoute, elle s'encroute dans le garage et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bon pour une moto de rester comme ça. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu referas un jour de la compétition. » M'expliqua-t-il peiné.

« Et pourquoi je ne referai jamais de piste ? Parce que je suis en fauteuil c'est ça ? Vous pensez que je ne remarcherai jamais ? Que je n'en ai pas la volonté ? Vous me prenez pour une lâche hein ? » Lui crachais-je dessus.

« Mais non c'est pas ça. On s'ait que tu vas remarcher, ce n'est pas ça. Mais plutôt, nous pensions qu'après cette chute tu ne voudrais plus retourner sur un circuit. » Essaya t-il de m'expliquer en tendant la main vers moi.

« Nous, nous ! Vous n'avez que ça à la bouche, mais vous ne m'avez même pas demandé si je voulais ou pas reprendre ! Non, vous voulez tout gérer à ma place ! Si c'est ça vous avez qu'à me dire comment remarcher puisque vous savez tout. » Hurlais-je avant de me retourner et de rouler vers les ascenseurs.

Je savais que ma réaction était excessive mais je ne supportais rien, ni personne. Même mes amies et Edward m'énervaient. Je ne supportais plus de les entendre se plaindre pour des bêtises alors que moi je me battais pour marcher.

J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et malheureusement le fait de rester à l'hôpital ne m'aidait pas.

POV ALICE : 10 Mois après

10 mois, ça faisait exactement dix mois que Bella était réveillée de son coma et un peu plus de 15 mois qu'elle avait eu ce terrible accident, qui avait anéanti une partie de nos vies.

Après 5 mois de coma, Bella avait fini par se réveiller. A ce moment là, nous avions pensé que la vie allait reprendre son cours normal. Rosalie avec Emmett et leur petite fille, Bella avec Edward et moi dans mon mariage avec Jasper.

Mais 10 mois plus tard, 10 mois après ce réveil, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, peu de ce bonheur était encore présent. Bien sur la petite Hallie se portait très bien avec de belles bouclettes blondes et des yeux d'un bleu azur, on aurait dit un petit ange. Elle était le rayon de soleil de ses parents mais aussi de tout le monde. Elle avait hérité le meilleur de ses deux parents, la beauté de sa mère et la gaieté d'Emmett.

Jacob sortait toujours avec Lulla, même si leur relation était faite de haut et de bas, leurs sentiments étaient profonds.

Pour ma part Jasper était toujours présent auprès de moi mais le mariage n'était plus prévu car j'avais fait une promesse à Bella, je ne me marierai pas tant que mes deux témoins ne marcheraient pas dans une belle robe. Hors mes témoins se trouvaient être bien sur Rose et Bella. Et malheureusement Bella ne marchait toujours pas.

Les médecins avaient expliqué ne pas comprendre mais que Bella se trouvait dans un état dépressif et tant qu'elle serait comme cela, elle ne pourrait pas se battre pour se lever.

Edward était toujours à ses côtés mais elle n'était pas facile à vivre loin de là. 2 mois après son réveil, les médecins l'avaient envoyée dans un centre de rééducation ou elle y passait ses semaines et rentrait chez nous le week end.

Tous les week end, nous essayions de lui changer les idées, restaurants, cinéma... Mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'avais pas vu ma meilleure amie sourire depuis des mois. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se décourageait. Souvent elle pleurait, en m'expliquant qu'elle ne servait plus à rien.

Et toute cette colère, elle la déversait sur Edward qui courbait le dos face à ses reproches non justifiés. Plus rien ne lui plaisait. Il avait essayé les fleurs, les chocolats, les bijoux, mais non rien n'allait. Il avait même expliqué à Jasper, qui me l'avait retourné, que depuis l'accident, il ne l'avait plus touché. Quand il essayait, lui faisant comprendre son désir, elle se fâchait en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas désirer un tas de viande mort.

Leur couple tenait mais Bella ne faisait rien pour cela. En fait, elle ne faisait rien pour vivre tout court.

Alors ce vendredi avec Rose, nous avions prévu un plan diabolique pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

« Tu es sure que ça va lui plaire ? » M'avait demandé Edward inquiet.

Je lui avais rétorqué qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement et était partie rejoindre Rose.

Sur le chemin pour aller chercher Bella pour sa sortie du week end, nous nous étions mises dans l'ambiance en écoutant lady gaga. Bella nous attendait comme à son habitude dans le hall d'entrée.

« Bah, c'est pas Edward qui vient ? » Nous demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Non c'est nous ! » Avais-je répondu hilare.

Elle avait haussé les épaules mais n'avait pas insisté.

« Heu, c'est pas le chemin de la maison ? » Avait-elle demandé en voyant que l'on prenait la direction de l'autoroute.

« Non, on te kidnappe pour le week end. » Lui dit Rose.

« Et ta fille ? » Continua-t-elle.

Bella aimait beaucoup la petite Hallie. La petite était la seule personne à pouvoir faire rire légèrement Bella. Mais bon je n'allais pas renverser mon assiette sur ma tête ou manger le rouge à lèvre de ma mère pour la faire rire non plus.

« Je l'ai laissée à Emmett. »

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules et n'essaya même pas de savoir ou on allait.

POV BELLA :

Les filles se dirigeaient vers l'autoroute mais je ne savais pas ou j'allais. En faite je m'en fichais. Depuis quelque temps, je me fichais de tout, plus rien ne m'inspirait ou m'attirait, pas même ma moto.

La psy disait que je faisais une dépression post coma. Moi ce que je savais c'est que j'étais une lavette incapable d'aller au WC seule et que j'en avais marre.

Alors quand je vis qu'elles m'avaient emmenée dans le plus grand centre de spa, casino et restaurant de la région, j'haussais seulement les épaules.

…..

« Aller Bella fais un effort ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » Me demanda Rose accoudée le long de la piscine à bulle.

« Rien je suis bien là ! Aller y faites des longueurs, je ne vais pas me sauver. » Dis-je hautaine.

Nous étions samedi soir, les filles m'avaient trainée partout dans le centre et maintenant dans le bain à remous. Le centre était adapté pour les personnes handicapées et un petit siège se trouvait dans l'eau avec une ceinture me permettant de m'asseoir sans me noyer.

Les filles soufflèrent d'exaspération face à ma mauvaise foi et partirent nager. Je savais qu'elles faisaient des efforts mais je n'arrivais pas à être joyeuse. Et c'était réellement vrai, je me sentais bien dans les bulles, ça me donnait des picotis dans les jambes et c'était réellement bon de sentir quelque chose dans la partie inferieur de mon corps.

« Bonjours belle demoiselle. » Me salua un beau jeune homme s'approchant de moi.

Je rougis et le saluais à mon tour.

Il était plutôt charmant et bel homme. Il entama la conversation me parlant de tout et de rien. Je savais qu'il me draguait mais dans l'eau il ne voyait pas mon handicap et pendant un moment j'eus l'impression d'être une jeune femme normale. Alors même si j'aimais plus que tout mon Edward, je souriais et rigolais avec cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas, comme si j'étaie une autre, insouciante et valide.

« Ah oui d'accord ! » Entendis-je amer derrière moi.

Je tournais la tête lentement ayant reconnu son ténor.

« Edward qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demandais-je paniquée en cherchant les filles du regard.

« Je fais tout pour toi et toi tu rigoles avec un inconnu. » Cracha t-il.

« Je ne faisais que rigoler » L'implorais-je du regard.

Les filles arrivèrent à ce moment en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et ce qu'Edward faisait là.

« Heu, je sens que je suis de trop alors je vous laisse. » Nous dit l'inconnu avant de vite nager plus loin.

« Mais s'est bien ça le problème, tu rigoles avec un inconnu et moi tu m'engueules à longueur de temps. Moi je t'aime réellement, avec ou sans jambe, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il aurait pensé ton bel apollon qui reluquait tes seins quand tu lui aurais demandé de te mettre dans ton fauteuil ? Hein. » Cria-il.

Il me blessait dans ses paroles mais je savais que je venais aussi de l'humilier.

« Je vous ai rejointes car je voulais nager avec toi. » Me dit-il les larmes au bord des yeux.

Je sentis mes yeux picoter et les larmes affluèrent sur mes joues.

« Maintenant j'en ai marre Bella. Je t'aime mais je ne supporte plus ton comportement. Je veux retrouver la Bella enjouée et battante que j'ai rencontré. » Finit-il avant de tourner les talons.

« Edward attend ! » Le suppliais-je.

« Non, réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. Je t'attendrai toute la vie s'il faut, mais je veux retrouver ma femme heureuse et souriante. » Me contra t-il avant de partir.

**Alors qui veut secouer Bella ? Qui la comprend ?**

**Vite vite, j'attends vos impressions et vos hypothèses concernant la suite ?**

**Bibi**

**Jenny**


	21. Chapter 20 : Renaissance

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je ne vais pas faire de grand discours alors juste merci ! Je sais c'est toujours la même chose, je n'innove pas ! lol !**

**Je voulais juste vous expliquer quelque chose, certaines d'entre vous n'ont pas vraiment compris Bella et voulait la secouer. Oui je suis d'accord, il ne faut pas la laisser se morfondre mais il faut se mettre à sa place, ce n'est peut être pas facile pour Edward mais ça ne l'aie pas pour elle non plus. Si elle est comme ça, c'est parce qu'elle se sent inutile, elle ne supporte pas d'être un fardeau pour sa famille et ses amis. Elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de son agressivité mais inconsciemment elle veut s'éloigner d'eux car ils lui rappellent trop ce qu'elle était avant et tout ça est très dur pour elle. J'espère que vous comprenez mieux maintenant ma Bella.**

**Aller place aux réponses à mes anonymes :**

**-Aussidagility :**** Je suis heureuse que tu aies compris ce chapitre. Toi qui l'as vécu ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves mon histoire proche de la vérité et moi aussi je m'inspire de fait réel pour écrire.**

**- Anna-maria :**** Oui tu as raison l'autre homme ne peut pas être plus beau qu'Edward lol ! Ne t'en fais pas, Edward ne va pas l'abandonner.**

**- Mmev :**** Merci, je suis contente que ça t'aie plu.**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire !**

**CHAPITRE 20 : RENAISSANCE**

Après cette dispute, les filles m'avaient ramené au centre de rééducation en s'excusant. Elles se blâmaient alors que c'était moi qui avais fauté.

Edward m'avait envoyé un message le soir même en s'excusant de m'avoir crié dessus, mais qu'il ne supportait plus mon état apathique. Je savais qu'il avait raison, je comprenais tout à fait sa réaction, mais le savoir fâché me mettait le cœur en miette.

Pendant toute la semaine, je restais scotchée à mon téléphone attendant son appel. Mais il ne le fit pas. Je ne reçus que des messages où il disait m'aimer et que je lui manquais.

Alice était passée me voir avec Jasper et s'était encore excusée.

« Je suis tellement désolée Bella. » M'avait dit Alice d'une voix tremblante.

« Alice arrête de t'en vouloir s'il te plaît, c'est de ma faute et non la votre. » Lui répondis-je afin de la rassurer.

« Oui mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te disputer avec Edward, tu as assez de soucis comme ça. » Continua-t-elle.

« C'est bien ça le souci Al ! Je me lamente trop sur moi, je ne vois plus que mes soucis et non le fait que vous êtes là et que je suis toujours en vie. » Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

J'étais en colère après moi. Comment avais-je pu m'apitoyer autant sur moi ? Je n'étais ni condamnée, ni paralysée et pourtant je pleurais sur moi. Alice m'avait serré dans ses bras, heureuse de me voir de nouveau sourire et avec des paroles positives.

Les jours passaient et Edward ne m'envoyait que des messages. Mais je me battais, pour lui, pour moi, pour nous.

Je ne marchais toujours pas mais faisais de gros efforts pour y arriver. Comme je m'étais laissée aller pendant presque une année, mes muscles avaient fondu et je devais me remuscler doucement pour ensuite penser à remarcher.

Un jour où j'étais en pleine rééducation dans la piscine avec mon kinésithérapeute, une dame arriva aussi en fauteuil roulant.

Son kinésithérapeute l'aida à se glisser dans l'eau et elle commença à faire des mouvements. Elle n'était pas très loin de moi et je pouvais entendre comme elle soufflait de toute ses forces afin de faire bouger ses jambes. La détermination se lisait sur son visage. Elle se battait pour faire ses exercices mais rigolait en même temps. Je l'entendis même faire une blague à son médecin et se mettre à rire. Celui-ci reflétait sa force, son courage et son envie de vivre.

Je restais là bouche bée, elle était ma totale opposition et j'eus envie de lui parler pour savoir comment elle faisait pour surmonter tout ça. J'avais besoin de conseils d'une personne comme moi.

Alors quand elle sortit de l'eau, je demandais à sortir aussi. Mon kiné ayant compris que je voulais lui parler me laissa y aller.

Elle se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs et je fis tourner mes roues plus rapidement pour la rattraper.

Je montais avec elle et la regardais troublée.

« Excusez-moi madame, je peux vous poser une question ? » Lui demandais-je gênée.

« Madame ? Mais je ne suis pas vieille, mariposa mais appelle moi mari! » Me dit-elle me tendant la main.

« Isabella mais c'est Bella ! » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » Continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Cette femme était la joie incarnée, son visage ne faisait que sourire, tel un soleil, elle réchauffait une pièce.

« Heu oui. Je voulais savoir comment faites-vous pour vous battre ? » Lui demandais-je intimidée.

Ma question la fit beaucoup rire et elle m'expliqua qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras.

Elle me parla d'elle, de sa maladie et de son combat. Que jamais elle ne se laisserait abattre car elle n'était pas une lâche. Cette femme était condamnée, atteinte d'une maladie neuromusculaire qui la paralysait de jour en jour et pourtant, elle avait toujours la force de rire, de vivre.

Quand je repartis ensuite dans ma chambre, cette rencontre m'avait beaucoup chamboulée.

Je ne voyais plus la vie de la même manière. Cette femme venait de m'ouvrir les yeux.

Les jours qui suivirent, je redoublais encore d'efforts dans mes exercices. Je commençais de plus en plus à ressentir mes jambes et avec beaucoup de concentration, j'arrivais même à bouger les doigts de pied. Ces progrès me remplissaient de bonheur mais je ne voulais pas en parler à ma famille tout de suite.

Edward commençait à me rappeler mais il n'était pas revenu me voir depuis notre altercation. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, il me manquait cruellement, mais je ne le priais pas pour qu'il vienne car j'aurais aimé remarcher lors de nos retrouvailles.

Le kiné commença à me mettre dans les barres parallèles afin de me faire marcher. J'étais épuisée, c'était très dur mais je ne lâchais pas prise.

Comme mes progrès étaient très rapides et spectaculaires d'après ce que disaient les médecins, j'avais annoncé à mes amis et la famille que je remarchais presque. Ils m'encourageaient tous à leur manière.

Alice parlait à toute vitesse de tous ce qu'elle voulait faire avec moi. Mes parents me regardaient comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Emmett et Jacob s'étaient cotisés pour m'acheter de gros sachets de bonbons qui, au final, furent engloutis par leur estomac et Hallie me faisait de super gribouillis.

Edward ne venait toujours pas mais je ne lui avais pas dit que je remarchais presque, je voulais lui faire la surprise. Mais au téléphone, il avait senti à ma voix que j'allais mieux et ça le réjouissait. S'il savait !

J'arrivais à marcher mais j'étais toujours accompagnée d'une aide, d'un ami ou du kiné qui me tenait le bras par sécurité. Les médecins m'avaient assurés que j'étais capable de marcher seule mais je n'avais pas encore assez confiance en moi pour le faire. Pourtant, il le fallait, tant que je ne remarcherais pas seule, ils ne me laisseraient pas rentrer chez moi.

Et ce dernier petit déclic de courage vint grâce à la belle petite Hallie.

Un mardi soir où Emmett, Rose et le petit ange était passés me voir, j'avais rééducation.

Ils m'avaient accompagnée dans la salle de torture, comme je m'amusais à l'appeler, et le kiné m'avait fait marcher entre les barres parallèles puis avec l'aide de son bras.

Hallie commençait elle aussi à marcher debout. A quatre pattes, elle était déjà une véritable fusée mais debout s'était plus compliqué. Il lui fallait encore la main de sa mère ou son père.

Mais ce soir là, je m'étais rassise dans mon fauteuil fatiguée par ses entraînements, et Hallie s'était servie de mon fauteuil pour se redresser. Elle m'avait tendue la main et de sa petite voix de clochette m'avait dit :

« Tata» En hochant la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle voulait que l'on marche.

J'avais senti la confiance en moi revenir et j'avais redressé les épaules avant de prendre la main d'Hallie et de me lever.

Emmett s'était précipité devant moi afin que je ne tombe pas.

« Non Emmett, laisse-moi faire. » Lui avais-je demandé.

« Oh je n'ai pas peur pour toi, je ne voudrais juste pas que tu tombes sur ma fille. » Me répondit-il en rigolant.

Rose lui mit une tape derrière la tête ce qui fit autant rire moi que la petite.

Elle avança d'un pas et toujours en lui tenant la main, je fis de même. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler en répétant : « Tata ma ! »

Plus je faisais de pas et plus je prenais d'assurance mais Hallie aussi et après quelques pas, elle me lâcha la main et marcha seule. Je restais là un moment à la regarder rire aux éclats en marchant comme un pingouin.

« Ça ne va pas Bella tu veux te rassoir ? » Me demanda Rose inquiète.

« Non non, si elle peut le faire, je le fais ! » Dis-je déterminée.

Et je fis doucement un pas puis un autre. Et comme la petite le fait de marcher seule m'ennivra et je me mis à rire comme une folle. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, les médecins me firent de nouveaux examens pour voir si tout allait bien et on m'expliqua que, si les résultats étaient bons, je pourrais rentrer chez moi dès ce samedi.

Je devrais continuer ma rééducation, mais je pourrais bientôt rentrer chez moi. J'étais toute excitée à cette nouvelle et appelais aussitôt mes parents et les filles afin les prévenir. Alice voulait avertir Edward mais je l'en dissuadais et lui demandais de venir. J'avais une autre idée en tête.

Le soir même, l'infirmière me confirma que je sortais samedi et Alice arriva en me sautant dessus. Je lui avais montré en marchant quelques pas comment je me débrouillais et elle s'était mise à pleurer.

« Pleure pas, tu vas me faire geindre aussi. » Lui dis-je.

« Oui mais je suis si heureuse de te voir joyeuse et debout. » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Rho allé ! » Continuais-je en lui caressant le dos.

« Bon arrêtons ses jérémiades. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir aussi vite et pourquoi on ne peut rien dire à Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Car je veux lui faire une surprise ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ou je voulais en venir.

« Il ne sait pas que je remarche et encore moins que je rentre Samedi. Et comme la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, nous nous sommes disputés, je voudrais lui faire une surprise. » Continuais-je.

« Une surprise ? » Répéta-t-elle ne comprenant toujours pas le fond de ma pensée.

« Oui, lui, moi, seul à la maison. Bon repas, chandelle ! » Lui expliquais-je en épelant bien chaque mots.

« Ah d'accord tu veux une soirée en amoureux. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

J'acquiesçais en rigolant gênée.

« Une soirée romantique, une soirée baise. » Continua t-elle.

« Oui enfin… » Lui dis-je embarrassée.

« Enfin quoi ? C'est ça non ! Et il serait temps que vous ayez une soirée comme ça ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout ! Je préviens tout le monde pour que personne ne fasse de boulette. Jasper et moi irons chez Rose et Em pour vous laissez toute la nuit. » Me dit-elle en sortant un petit cahier.

« Heu qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lui demandai-je.

« J'écris tout ce que je ne dois pas oublier, chandelles, bon repas de chez le traiteur, tu ne vas quand même pas faire à manger. » M'expliqua-t-elle excitée comme une puce.

Elle se mit à crier en sautillant sur le lit.

« Ouah je suis super heureuse, j'ai retrouvé ma deuxième meilleure amie ! »

Ce soir là, je m'endormis avec des rêves plein la tête.

Alice planifia tout comme elle l'avait dit. Emmett et Jasper emmenèrent Edward sur un circuit pour qu'ils roulent tous un peu. Ils n'avaient pas repris les courses mais continuaient quand même à aller s'entrainer.

Rose viendrait me chercher pendant qu'Alice finirait de décorer la maison.

J'étais excitée comme une puce et ne dormit pas beaucoup la dernière nuit dans ce centre, j'avais tellement hâte de rentrer et surtout de le voir.

Rosalie venait me chercher à 10 heures mais à 8, j'étais déjà prête, l'attendant dans le hall.

Quand elle arriva, je lui sautais dans les bras, enfin à ma vitesse d'escargot. Car même si je remarchais seule, je n'étais pas très rapide et coordonnée.

En arrivant devant la maison, je remarquais déjà des bougies dehors le long de l'allée. Mais en entrant, j'eus le souffle coupé. Alice avait encore fait des merveilles. La maison était magnifique, des bougies partout, une décoration romantique mais assez sexy. La table était déjà dressée.

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues tellement j'étais heureuse. J'avais des amies en or qui étaient là pour me soutenir à chaque moment. Alors j'attrapais mes deux sœurs de cœur et nous fîmes un super câlin collectif.

Je montais dans ma chambre et sautais sur mon lit. Son odeur était partout alors je mis ma tête dans les oreillers et reniflais cette odeur qui m'avait tant manquée.

Je tournais la tête et vis Alice et Rose entrer dans ma chambre, les bras chargés de carton de décoration.

« Après le salon, la chambre ! » Me dit Alice très sérieuse.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de l'après midi à décorer cet endroit et à rire comme avant. Ces moments de complicité m'avaient tellement manquées.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment Edward allait réagir.

Après la chambre, les filles me trainèrent dans la salle de bain. Rosalie s'occupait de mes cheveux pendant qu'Alice s'affairait sur mon visage.

La petite était sur mes genoux et regardait le maquillage comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Pas de doute la dessus, elle tenait bien de sa mère. Alors je pris le rouge à lèvre et lui en mis sur le bout du nez, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire.

Alice m'avait trouvée une superbe robe en me disant qu'il s'agissait de mon cadeau de bienvenue de Rosalie et elle. Une robe magnifique noir et or de marque Dior. Celle-ci était échancrée devant et derrière, mais elle faisait tellement classe que je me sentis bête dedans.

Le thème de la soirée était bien le noir et or, ma robe mais aussi ma chambre avait été repeinte de voile et froufrou de cette couleur.

Tout était installé, alors Rosalie et Hallie repartirent. Ils avaient prévu un strip poker pour le soir et elle devait installer la table chez elle.

Les garçons revinrent assez tôt. J'entendis les portières claquer dehors et mon cœur s'accéléra. Alice m'embrassa en me souhaitant une bonne soirée et sortit retrouver son fiancé.

POV EDWARD :

J'avais passé une excellente journée au circuit. Nous avions emmené les trois motos et pour une fois, nous avions roulé ensemble.

Nous avons déposé Emmett chez lui et étions reparti vers la maison. Mais en arrivant je regardais Jasper étonné. Des dizaines de bougies étaient sur notre pelouse et les rideaux de toute la maison étaient fermés.

Jasper haussa les épaules et nous sortîmes de la voiture. J'entendis la porte de la maison claquer et vis Alice arriver en courant vers son homme et lui sauter dans les bras.

« Heu Al, c'est quoi tout ça ? » Lui demandais-je en montrant les bougies.

« Jasper et moi allons passer la soirée avec Em et Rose. » Me dit-elle en passant à côté de moi pour monter dans la voiture.

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil et remonta dans le véhicule.

« Bah et moi je ne suis pas invité ? » Leur demandais-je irrité.

« Non toi tu rentres dans la maison. » M'ordonna Alice.

Je restais là étonné et les regardais partir. Puis je me retournais et observais la maison, j'étais assez anxieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient mijoté. Et si c'était Bella ? Je sentis mon cœur accélérer et me mis à rêver. Si ce cadeau était tout simplement la femme de ma vie ?

Un élan d'espoir me poussa et je me mis à courir vers la maison. J'entrais en trombe et faillis tomber sous le choc, face à de ce que je voyais.

Elle était bien là, assise sur notre canapé, vêtue d'une robe magnifique. Son visage rayonnait et je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme cela depuis une éternité. Je sentis les larmes affluer mais je me contrôlais. Je tendis les mains vers elle et commençait à avancer.

« Non reste où tu es s'il te plait. » Me demanda t-elle.

Je m'arrêtais étonné et attendis. Je le vis grimacer et se lever. J'avançais vers elle de peur qu'elle ne tombe, mais elle m'arrêta de la main.

Elle se redressa et commença à marcher. Des petits pas maladroits mais des pas quand même. Je crus bien que j'allais m'évanouir. Elle avança doucement et se dressa devant moi.

« Bonjour Mr Cullen ! » Me souffla t-elle.

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ma Bella qui se bat ?**

**Comme d'habitude, je veux tout savoir !**

**Gros bibi**

**Jenny**


	22. Chapter 21 : Bonheur

**Juste un petit coucou en vitesse pour vous postez mon nouveau chapitre ! Je dois filer chez mon kiné alors je vous remercie comme d'habitude tous pour vos messages de soutien et je suis contente que ma Bella vous plaise.**

**Aussidagility : Je suis vraiment navrée pour toi mais si tu veux que l'on parle plus personnellement, envoie-moi ton mail ! bibi**

**Mmev : merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ma Bella !**

**Anna-maria : oui Bella a bcp de courage et je suis contente que tu aimes ma fin heureuse**

**Aller je file !**

**CHAPITRE 21 : BONHEUR**

Je ne pus lui répondre mais m'emparais de sa bouche. Je la serrais dans mes bras tout en caressant ses lèvres. J'avais tellement rêvé ce moment qu'un gémissement m'échappa.

« Depuis quand remarches-tu ? » Lui demandais-je à bout de souffle.

« Chut ! » Me dit-elle en mettant son doigt sur mes lèvres. « Embrasse-moi. » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'emparais de sa bouche avec douceur. Je la tenais toujours fermement dans mes bras et fis glisser un de mes bras sous elle afin de la soulever. Elle fut surprise mais s'accrocha à mon cou en ne lâchant toujours pas mes lèvres.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fatigue et m'apprêtais à la poser sur le canapé quand elle s'écarta de moi.

« La chambre ! » M'intima-t-elle d'une voix emplie de désir.

Cet ordre fit aussitôt monter la pression en moi et dans mon pantalon. J'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais arrêté cette étreinte. Des mois, cela faisait des mois que je rêvais de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui montrer tout mon amour.

Je me dirigeais donc vers notre chambre et poussais la porte du pied. Je regardais notre chambre les yeux grands ouverts.

« Eh bien, Alice n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. » Sifflais-je émerveillé.

« C'est mon idée, je voulais te faire une surprise. » Me répondit-elle, ses joues prenant une teinte rosé.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Emmett voulait à tout prix aller s'entrainer avec moi. » Rigolais-je.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

J'avançais et la déposais délicatement sur le lit avant de me placer au dessus d'elle.

« Tu vas voir si j'aime pas. » Grognais-je.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes mais cette fois-ci avec plus de vigueur et d'impatience. Mes mains caressaient délicatement ses bras et descendaient dangereusement vers sa hanche.

Mon ange gémissait de plus en plus et j'essayais de me contrôler au maximum pour ne pas la faire mienne sur le champ. Mais je voulais plus, je voulais lui montrer tout mon amour pour elle.

Alors délicatement je commençais à embrasser son oreille, sa nuque alors que ma main remontait sa robe afin que je puisse toucher la peau douce de ses cuisses.

Elle déboutonna ma chemise et la fit descendre le long de mes bras. J'attrapais donc la fermeture le long de sa robe et la fit glisser. Elle se redressa afin de pouvoir retirer ses bretelles et me laisser accès à sa poitrine enveloppée dans de la dentelle noire.

Je me reculais quelques secondes pour la contempler et mon souffle en fut coupé. Elle était magnifique.

Bella me tira férocement près d'elle et commença à s'activer sur mon pantalon. Ses gémissements n'aidaient en rien pour que je reste doux et romantique.

Je fis glisser doucement la robe le long de ses jambes tout en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Je la sentais se cambrer sous mes caresses et mes baisers.

Ma douce me retira prestement mon bas et voulut passer sa main sous mon boxer mais je l'empêchais.

« Non, je veux y aller en douceur ! Je veux te montrer ce que tu es pour moi. » Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

« Hum ! On pourrait voir la douceur plus tard ! Là je te veux en moi et tout de suite ! » Grogna t-elle d'exaspération.

Je me mis à rigoler face à son impatience :

« Mon chaton serait-il pressé ? » Lui demandais-je malicieux.

Elle me regarda d'un air coquin et chuchota :

« Si tu veux attendre d'accord ! »

Elle commença à me prodiguer des caresses sur tout le corps en effleurant mon entrejambe sans jamais réellement me toucher. Mon souffle devenait des plus erratiques et je sentais mes résolutions de romantisme diminuer à chaque caresse qu'elle me faisait.

N'en pouvant plus, je lui retirais ses sous vêtements et commençais à embrasser sa magnifique poitrine pendant qu'elle continuait ses terribles câlineries. Elle se cambrait sous moi et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est qu'elle me touche. Alors je passais mon doigt sur son petit bouton et je l'entendis gémir de plaisir.

Le sang me tapait aux tempes et je voulais la faire mienne.

« J'ai envie de toi maintenant. » Lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me regarda espiègle, contente que mes résolutions de romantisme soient parties. Elle passa sa main dans mon sous vêtement et commença à caresser mon membre douloureusement tendu. Elle accéléra le mouvement autour de ma virilité quand j'entrais un doigt en elle.

N'en pouvant plus, je fis glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes et me positionnais au dessus d'elle. Je me redressais afin de regarder son visage si magnifique, mais ses gémissements me firent comprendre qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

J'entrais en elle avec douceur pour ne pas la blesser. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge en même temps qu'elle gémissait.

Je commençais à faire de petit vas et viens et Bella releva les jambes afin que je vienne plus profondément en elle. Elle s'accrocha a mon dos, ses ongles griffant ma peau ce qui m'excita encore un peu plus.

Ma douce geignit de plus en plus fort et je devais garder toute ma concentration pour ne pas craquer en elle tout de suite. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux à demi clos, elle semblait en pleine extase.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, l'entendre et la voir dans cet état me fit atteindre le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. J'agrippais les oreillers autour d'elle et en mordis même un, pour ne pas la blesser pendant que j'accédais à mon paroxysme.

Je sentis Bella me serrer plus fort et son corps fut pris de spasmes du bonheur. J'haletais, la tête dans son cou et me redressais pour ne pas l'écraser.

« Ça va ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais son visage rayonnant me fit comprendre que ça allait.

Nous restâmes un bon moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ma tête enfouie dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur qui m'avait tant manquée.

« J'ai faim. » Me dit-elle.

« C'est une bonne maladie ça ! » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Oui. » Rigola t-elle. « En plus Alice a commandé un bon repas. » Continua t-elle en commençant à se rhabiller.

« Elle pense à tout cette petite fée. »

Je la regardais se vêtir, profitant du spectacle.

« Aller lève toi ou je mange tout. » Me menaça t-elle.

Elle commença à faire quelques pas et je me levais précipitamment pour me mettre devant elle.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te porte ? » Lui demandais-je inquiet.

« Non, je peux marcher, pas longtemps mais il faut que je marche. » M'expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

J'attrapais vite mon boxer et un short et l'accompagnais. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser marcher sans une aide. J'avais trop peur qu'elle ne tombe.

Je lui tirais la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye et elle m'expliqua que les plats étaient prêts à être réchauffés. Bella dévora littéralement sont assiette, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à l'hôpital. Moi je n'avais pas faim, enfin si faim d'elle. Rien que de la regarder ma virilité se réveillait.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit pour tes jambes ? » Lui demandais-je intrigué.

Elle m'expliqua qu'après notre altercation, elle s'était remise en question et qu'une femme malade lui avait ouvert les yeux. Qu'elle se sentait honteuse face à son comportement à la piscine et qu'elle voulait que je sois fier d'elle.

« Je suis fier de toi ma chérie ! Tu es si courageuse. » Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

POV BELLA :

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement. Après notre repas, Edward me porta jusqu'à notre chambre et voulut me faire un massage. Mais il avait oublié un détail important dans l'équation : mes hormones endormis depuis presque un an et qui ne réclamaient que lui !

Il était doux et prévenant mais aussi si expressif qu'un simple sourire en biais réveillait toute cette chaleur en moi.

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je m'attendais à voir apparaître le décor de ma chambre d'hôpital mais c'est le visage souriant d'Edward que je vis. Il me regardait un sourire en coin ce qui réveilla aussitôt mon entrejambe. Je commençais à l'embrasser en glissant ma main le long de son ventre quand il m'arrêta.

« Non, non, tu dois manger et Alice et Jasper sont rentrés. » Me dit-il.

« Et alors, ils entendront à quel point on s'aime. » Grognais-je en essayant de faire glisser ma main sur son entrejambe.

Il ne me laissa pas faire mais je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincue alors je basculais et me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. J'avais envie de lui, tout de suite. Comme si c'était vital, j'avais besoin de le sentir en moi.

Je commençais à me frotter contre sa main qui protégeait sa virilité tout en gémissant à son oreille. Je l'entendis grogner et sa main se poussa, alors je le fis glisser en moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être complète quand il se trouvait là, emplie de bonheur. Je me relevais et entrais de nouveau en lui ce qui le fit grogner de plus en plus fort. Mes mains agrippées à ses cheveux, je sentais la vague monter en moi. Edward devait en être au même point, car il s'accrocha à mes fesses pour que je reste en lui et commença à onduler aussi.

Je le sentis se contracter et jouir en moi. Il toucha à peine mon bouton et je montais aussitôt au septième ciel.

Je me rallongeais a coté de lui et le regardais essoufflée.

« J'ai faim. » Lui dis-je.

« Heu a part j'ai faim et j'ai envie de toi, tu n'as plus de vocabulaire ? » Me demanda t-il en rigolant.

« Je t'aime. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je crus bien le voir rougir et il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains avant de déposer un merveilleux baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous nous levâmes enfin et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Alice était aux fourneaux et une merveilleuse odeur de crêpes s'en échappait.

« Nous sommes levés. » Lui dis-je.

« Nous avons entendu ! » Me répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi en rigolant.

Je sentis le feu monter à mes joues, ce qui fit encore plus rire Alice.

Son fiancé nous rejoignit à table et nous commençâmes à manger en rigolant. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue avant cet accident. Des rires et du bonheur comme dans le passé.

« Bon maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau amoureux et ma chère meilleure amie remarche, nous allons pouvoir organiser mon mariage. » Nous dit Alice hystérique en tapant dans ses mains.

« La pauvre, elle croyait que jamais je n'allais l'épouser. » Rigola Jasper en feignant la compassion.

« Il ne fallait pas m'attendre. » Dis-je gênée.

« Pfff n'importe quoi ! C'est mon mariage et il doit être parfait alors je voulais que tout se passe sous les meilleurs auspices possibles. » Nous menaça t-elle de sa spatule.

Nous nous mimes a rire face a son visage de tigresse enragée alors qu'Alice ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche.

L'après midi même, elle convoqua Rosalie, Emmett, Lulla et Jacob afin de parler du mariage mais surtout des préparatifs. Nous étions en décembre et le mariage devait avoir lieu en juin, le 25 juin exactement.

Alice n'avait pas chaumé le matin et avait déjà appelé le presbytère ainsi que la mairie afin de réserver cette date.

« Bon alors, nous n'avons que 6 mois pour préparer le plus beau mariage du monde. » Nous expliqua-t-elle très sérieuse.

« Barbecue, ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Emmett pour la taquiner.

Elle lui lança son regard revolver, ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire.

« Non, alors chacun à une tâche bien précise. Les filles nous nous occupons, de ma robe et des vôtres de mes accessoires, des faires parts, de la salle et du traiteur. Les garçons vous devez vous consacrer au costume de Jasper, Lulla je te charge de vérifier qu'ils ne choisissent pas un truc vert a petit pois, puisque je ne peux pas le voir avant le mariage. Vous devez aussi vous occuper de trouvez un animateur et les boissons.

Bien sur Emmett pas de bières ni de stripteaseuse en animation ! » Nous expliqua-t-elle comme un petit commandant donnant ses ordres.

Nous nous regardâmes tous et fîmes le signe militaire.

« Oui chef ! » Cria-t-on en chœur.

La saison des courses était finie et les garçons allaient pouvoir se mettre à fond dans l'organisation de l'évènement du siècle, comme l'appelait Alice. Ces préparatifs allaient être un vrai marathon à la perfection mais j'étais heureuse. Nous faisions quelque chose ensemble et quelque chose d'heureux.

**Alors ce chapitre de retrouvaille ?**

**Bibi**

**Jenny**


	23. Chapter 22 : Préparatifs

**Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai avancé dans mon écriture et à mon avis ma fic fera 25 chapitres et un épilogue donc nous nous rapprochons sérieusement de la fin ! Je voulais vraiment vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. ET je voulais aussi remercier mes deux supers bêtas qui m'aident et me guident tout le temps. Vous êtes des amours et sans vous je n'aurais pas fait grand-chose !**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**Aussidagility : Non, je ne suis pas navrée mais j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître ! dans ta review, je n'aie pas vu ton mail. Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet tabou mais par moment, on aime avoir quelqu'un pour en parler ! Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic !**

**Mmev : Merci pour ta review et pour savoir si elle va recourir, il va falloir attendre le chapitre 23.**

**Ayana : Merci**

**Aller hop, bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 22 : PREPARATIFS**

Koh lanta n'etait qu'une banalité face à la torture qu'Alice nous infligeait depuis quinze jours.

Les préparatifs de son mariage, un mélange de marathon le plus long du monde et d'un entraînement pour devenir un espion international.

Nos journées étaient interminables et rythmées comme celles des corps d'élite. C'est sur, Alice aurait fait un merveilleux commandant.

Nous étions en période de fêtes de fin d'année, alors tout le monde était en vacances et personne ne coupait à ses ordres, même pas la petite Hallie.

A 6 heures du matin, Alice nous réveillait en hurlant que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Et il n'était pas question de se rendormir sinon elle rentrait dans la chambre et ouvrait tous les rideaux.

Le petit déjeuner n'était pas du tout composé de viennoiseries et de Nutella, non bien au contraire. Café noir pour tout le monde pour tenir la journée et des céréales pour moi. Ba oui, j'étais une demoiselle d'honneur et comme disait Alice, je devais être au top et donc ne pas prendre de hanches ou encore abîmer ma peau à manger des produits gras. Je n'avais pas bien compris le rapport entre ma peau et les gâteaux, mais Alice m'avait fait les gros yeux et je n'avais pas essayé de rebecter.

A 7 heures, nous devions monter nous laver et nous habiller. Notre lutin démoniaque en profitait pour appeler Rosalie et Emmett pour voir s'ils étaient levés, car à 8 heures tout le monde devait se retrouver dans le salon pour recevoir les ordres de la journée.

A 8 heures, notre mini dictatrice nous expliquait notre planning du jour. Les garçons devaient s'occuper de leurs costumes, aidés de Lulla ou alors d'aller chercher du bon champagne et les vins.

Nous, nous devions suivre Alice dans sa quête de la robe parfaite. Pas qu'elle voulait en acheter une, non sa robe, elle la ferait elle-même mais elle voulait prendre des idées sur d'autres robes.

« Aujourd'hui, changement de programme ! » Nous dit-elle ce matin là.

On se regarda étonnés en se demandant ce qu'elle allait nous faire faire.

« C'est vrai, on peut passer la journée à manger des chips, boire de la bière et jouer à la console ? » Lui demanda Emmett tout excité.

Je fis la grimace connaissant déjà la réponse d'Alice.

« Non, aujourd'hui on va s'occuper de Noël, car même si le mariage est la priorité, nous devons quand même préparer la fête. » Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Je fis un grand sourire face à ce qui nous attendait dans la journée car j'adorais la période de Noël.

« Les garçons, vous êtes chargés de trouver un grand sapin ainsi que tous ces vins. » Leur dit-elle en tendant une liste à son fiancé.

« Nous, on va rechercher des décorations et acheter ce qu'il faut pour le repas. » Nous ordonna t-elle.

Et comme tous les matins depuis quinze jours, j'embrassais tendrement mon chéri que je ne reverrai que le soir. Heureusement encore, elle ne nous demandait pas de créer les décorations du mariage la nuit, car sinon je ne verrai plus Edward et surtout je ne pourrai plus profiter de lui.

« Bon alors, on commence par quoi ? » Demandais-je à Alice en montant dans la voiture.

« D'abord, nous irons faire des courses pour le repas et ensuite nous irons acheter des décorations de Noël. »

…..

Le soir venu, a 20 heures tout le monde alla se coucher tellement la journée avait été rude.

« Je commence à me demander si Alice ne le fait pas exprès de nous fatiguer ainsi. » Grogna Edward en venant se coucher près de moi.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Lui demandais-je étonnée.

« Bah, je suis tellement fatigué que je n'ai la force que de te prendre dans mes bras et de dormir. » M'expliqua t-il peiné.

« Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée. » Essayais-je de le déculpabiliser.

« Bah c'est pour ça, je suis sur qu'elle le fait exprès. Elle en avait marre de nous entendre pendant nos câlins, alors elle s'est dit qu'en nous fatiguant, on devrait dormir. » M'expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

J'éclatais de rire face à son hypothèse plus que tordue.

« Oui tu as peut être raison. » Lui répondis-je

Les jours suivants passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Les préparatifs du mariage avançaient rapidement et à ce rythme, nous aurions fini bien avant la date fatidique.

Le 23 décembre au soir, je pris place à table à côté d'Alice en train de faire le patron de sa robe de mariée. Elle avait enfin eu l'inspiration comme elle le disait. Elle m'avait expliqué ce qu'elle visualisait et la robe allait être magnifique, toute en dentelle. A la fois féminine et ancienne.

Alice avait l'air tracassé mais je mettais ça sur le compte du mariage et de tous ses préparatifs.

« Ça ne va pas ma belle ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Si si excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. » Me dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire.

« Dis, je pensais, demain on va peut être se reposer avant le repas ? » Lui dis-je. J'avais l'intention de passer une bonne partie de la journée seule à chercher un cadeau pour Edward.

« Oh oui. De toute façon demain je dois cuisiner. » Me répondit-elle.

« Oh j'avais oublié que c'était toi qui préparais le repas, tu veux un coup de main ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Non, non c'est bon Rose m'aide, toi va acheter le cadeau d'Edward. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Continuais-je étonnée.

« Toute la semaine, tu as reluqué ce bracelet dès qu'on passait devant la bijouterie. » Gloussa-t-elle.

« Tu es vraiment trop intuitive ma chérie. » Rigolais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le lendemain, je partis donc dans cette bijouterie pour acheter le fameux bracelet que j'avais repéré pour mon amour. En rentrant, je trouvais les garçons en train de finir les dernières décorations de noël et Alice et Rosalie aux fourneaux.

Je me changeais en vitesse et filais les rejoindre pour leur prêter main forte. Alice s'occupait du plat principal et Rose et moi des desserts. Notre petit lutin avait l'air ailleurs, elle ne rigolait pas comme d'habitude mais surtout elle ne donnait pas d'ordre, ce qui était mauvais signe.

Je pensais qu'elle était perturbée par tous ses préparatifs, jusqu'au moment où je la vis dans la salle de bain avec Jasper. La porte n'était pas fermée et en passant, je les aperçus. Alice pleurait dans les bras de son fiancé.

Je voulus aller la réconforter mais n'osais le faire. Elle était avec Jasper et je ne voulais pas la déranger, mais je savais maintenant que quelque chose la chagrinait.

Je retournais donc en cuisine et allais voir Rosalie.

« Dis tu ne trouves pas qu'Alice n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ? » Demandais-je afin de savoir si elle en savait plus que moi.

« Si j'ai remarqué qu'elle était un peu dans la lune, mais c'est surement tout le travail pour le mariage et Noël qui la fatigue. » Me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

J'acquiesçais sans lui parler de ce que j'avais aperçu. Je voulais parler avec Alice avant d'alerter Rosalie.

Alice revint en cuisine tout sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne voulut pas qu'on l'aide pour dresser la table, en nous disant qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise, alors je montais dans ma chambre avec Edward afin de nous préparer pour la soirée.

Nous avions décidé de faire le 24 décembre au soir ensemble entre amis et le 25 dans nos familles respectives. Les parents d'Edward étant repartis sur leur tour du monde, nous mangions tous les deux le lendemain chez mes parents.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'Alice est bizarre ? » Demandais-je à Edward en essayant d'enfiler ma robe.

« Non, pas spécialement. » Me dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

« Jasper ne t'a rien dit ? » Continuais-je.

« Bah non, pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Riposta-t-il inquiet.

« Rien, juste une impression qu'il y a un souci. » Dis-je en me battant toujours avec ma robe.

« Vient m'aider s'il te plaît car je n'arrive pas à enfiler cette robe trop courte. » Grognais-je.

Il rigola et vint m'aider à la mettre. Il fit monter la fermeture le long de mon dos et m'embrassa la nuque.

« Elle te va très bien cette robe. » Me susurra t-il à l'oreille ce qui me donna des frissons.

« Arrête, sinon on ne va jamais arriver à descendre. » Gémis-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave, pour une fois qu'Alice n'hurle pas, je peux profiter de toi. » Continua-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

Un couinement s'échappa de ma gorge et je sentis mes joues brûler. J'allais me jeter sur lui quand j'entendis le grincement de notre porte de chambre. Je tournais la tête en voyant Hallie dans une vraie robe de princesse arriver vers nous.

Je me détachais immédiatement de mon Apollon, les joues encore plus en feu en pensant à ce qu'elle aurait pu voir. La petite vint vers nous et me tendit toute fière le père noël au chocolat qu'elle était en train de dévorer.

« Je ne suis pas sure que maman soit d'accord pour que tu manges ça avant le repas. » La grondais-je doucement.

Je voulus prendre son chocolat mais elle repartit vers le salon en courant et en rigolant.

« Je crois qu'il faut y aller. » Dis-je à mon amoureux frustré.

Il souffla et m'accompagna.

Les autres nous attendaient dans le canapé, autour de la table basse où du champagne trônait.

Rosalie était en train de disputer Emmett car il avait donné du chocolat à Hallie avant de manger. Alice était blottie contre Jasper mais ne parlait, ce qui me mit encore plus un doute, puisqu'Alice ne s'arrêtait normalement jamais de parler.

Nous prîmes l'apéritif sur le sofa en discutant du mariage et de motos. Les garçons avaient décidé de ne pas faire toutes les courses à cause du mariage. Pour ma part, je n'étais toujours pas retournée sur un circuit, mais Edward m'avait dit qu'il m'y trainerait de force après les fêtes, car pour lui plus j'attendrai pour remonter sur une moto et plus j'aurais peur.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, je devais chevaucher mon monstre. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas l'envie de reprendre la compétition et les médecins me disaient encore trop faible pour cela, mais je devais faire un tour de piste pour ne plus avoir cette boule au ventre à chaque fois que je pensais à la moto. Je devais le faire car même si j'appréhendais ce moment, j'avais envie de remonter dessus.

De toute façon, la course allait devenir compliquée avec Rosalie qui avait une fille et le mariage d'Alice. J'avais parlé avec les filles de la piste, Rosalie voudrait que je reparte en compétition pour leur prouver à tous que j'étais une battante et Alice ne préférerait pas que j'y retourne car comme elle le disait :

« Même si le tem BEST ne court plus, il y aura toujours des machos et des jaloux pour te blesser. »

Elles n'avaient tort ni l'une ni l'autre, mais j'étais seule a pouvoir prendre cette décision.

« Ça ne va pas ma chérie ? » Me demanda Edward en me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Oh excuse moi, j'étais en train de penser à tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cette année. » Lui dis-je en soufflant.

« Aller vient, le pire est derrière nous, allons manger le meilleur. » Me dit-il en me tirant vers la salle à manger.

J'acquiesçais et l'y suivis. Je sifflais d'émerveillement devant la décoration de la table.

« Et bien Alice, tu as encore fais des miracles. » Souris-je.

« Oh merci, mais ce n'était pas très compliqué. Un peu de bougies et de paillettes et hop c'était fait. » Me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rosalie me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle venait de comprendre qu'il y avait un souci. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Alice d'accepter les compliments sans ne rien dire.

Alice partit en cuisine chercher les premiers plats et Rosalie et moi la suivîmes pour l'aider.

« Ça ne va pas ma chérie ? » Lui demandais-je en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Si si pourquoi ? » Nous répondit-elle l'air de rien.

« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air distraite ! » Continuais-je.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ! » Lui souffla Rosalie.

Je vis les yeux d'Alice commencer à briller et elle détourna le regard en reniflant :

« Oh ce n'est rien vous en faite pas ! Je vais bien, même très bien. » Nous dit-elle en souriant.

Nous n'insistâmes pas pour ne pas la fâcher le soir de Noël mais dès après demain, nous allions lui tomber dessus.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. La conversation était animée mais pas autant que d'habitude, Alice ne participait pas et Jasper paraissait lui aussi ailleurs.

J'allais chercher la buche et la posa sur la table. Aussitôt, Edward et Emmett se mirent à jouer à pierre, papier, ciseau pour savoir qui aurait le gros quartier de chocolat posé sur celle-ci en décoration.

Je vis Alice et Jasper se lever et nous regarder tous. Les garçons arrêtèrent leur jeu et les observèrent étonnés.

« Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. » Souffla Alice, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Je regardais Edward, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et m'attendais au pire quand Emmet se leva à son tour, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise.

« Ah non ça va pas recommencer. » Cria t-il.

On le regarda tous étonnés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Vous n'allez pas annuler le mariage ? » Demanda t-il en colère.

**Je vous vois déjà hurler pour cette fin sadique ! Désolé mais je vous promets, c'est la dernière de ma fic, enfin je crois lol !**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ses préparatifs ?**


	24. Chapter 23 : Bonne Nouvelle

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà comme chaque vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vous m'avez fait beaucoup rire dans vos reviews car 90% pense que Alice est enceinte mais comme je vous l'aie dit dans les réponses, ce n'est pas ça qu'elle va leur apprendre ! Désolé !**

**Ensuite j'ai repris le boulot de cette semaine et j'ai vraiment plein de travail donc je n'aie pas eu le temps d'ecrire le dernier chapitre cette semaine. Comme vendredi prochain c'est noel et vendredi d'apres le nouvel an, je voulais vous proposer quelque chose : vendredi prochain je ne poste rien et je posterais le chap 24 le mercredi 29, le chap 25 le mercredi 5 et l'epilogue le vendredi 7. Quand pensez vous ? Ce qui me laisserait un peu plus de temps pour ecrire la fin et comme ça vous auriez le dernier chapitre et l'epilogue dans la même semaine.. **

**Place à mes sans comptes :**

**Aussidagility : Merci pour ton adresse**

**Adeline : Merci je suis contente que tu ai trouvé ça super !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 23 : BONNE NOUVELLE**

Alice regarda Jasper et se mit à rire.

« Non non pas du tout. » Nous répondit-elle en prenant la main de son fiancé.

« Ouf ! J'espère pas avoir subi un entrainement militaire pour les préparatifs depuis un mois pour rien. » Souffla Emmett en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot. » Lui intima Rosalie en souriant.

Je regardais de nouveau ma meilleure amie et Jasper, ne comprenant toujours pas ou ils voulaient en venir.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, ne faites pas ces tètes là ! » Nous dit-elle en souriant.

« Mais alors pourquoi es-tu au bord des larmes ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Ceux sont des larmes de bonheur. » Rigola-t-elle en ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps.

« Elle est folle, elle pleure et rigole en même temps. » Nous dit Emmett.

Rosalie lui mit une tape derrière la tête, ce qui nous fîmes tous rire sauf lui qui grommelait.

Tout le monde reprit son calme en attendant qu'ils se décident à parler. Jasper regarda Alice et inspira profondément.

« Nous allons adopter un petit garçon. » Nous lança t-il.

La nouvelle m'en coupa le souffle et vus les yeux éberlués de Rosalie, je n'étais pas la seule à être étonnée.

« La grossesse de Rose nous a fait prendre conscience à nous aussi que nous aimerions avoir des enfants. » Nous expliqua Alice.

« Et comme je suis moi-même adopté et que je remercie chaque jour la destinée de m'avoir mis sur la route de la famille Cullen, nous voulions nous aussi rendre un enfant heureux. » Continua Jasper.

Je me levais et pris ma meilleure amie dans les bras, les larmes me coulant sur les joues.

« Quelques jours avant ton accident, nous avons commencé à chercher un enfant. Après tu n'étais pas bien et je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça, voilà pourquoi nous n'avons rien dit. Nous ne voulions pas t'accabler avec notre bonheur pendant que toi tu te battais. » M'expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Vous ne nous en voulez pas de trop, de n'avoir rien dit ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Bah, n'importe quoi ! Un petit copain pour ma fille, moi je suis aux anges. » S'exclama Rosalie en venant s'allier à mon câlin.

« Petit copain ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne veux pas le voir tourner autour de ma princesse. » Bougonna Emmett.

« Oh le papounet, il protège sa fifille ! » L'embêta Edward.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et les garçons vinrent féliciter Jasper.

« Et pourquoi vous nous le dites maintenant ? » Demandais-je intriguée.

« Bah d'abord parce que c'est Noël et que tu vas mieux et puis parce que les papiers de l'adoption sont maintenant définitifs. » Nous expliqua t-elle.

« Ça veut dire que vous savez à quoi ressemble votre petit garçon et quand il va arriver ? » S'exclama Rosalie.

Alice vint se blottir dans les bras de Jasper et acquiesça, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Il s'appelle Nathan, il a 1 an et demi, il est né 6 mois avant Hallie. Il a été trouvé dans un carton devant l'hôpital. On ne connaît pas ses parents. Il est châtain aux yeux bleus. C'est le plus merveilleux des bébés. » Nous développa Jasper des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Hey non, le plus beau des bébés c'est ma fille. » Le taquina Emmett.

Jasper lui mit une tape dans l'épaule et ils se firent une accolade pleine de tendresse. Les deux papas se comprenaient.

Alice fouilla dans son sac et me tendit une photo. Sur celle-ci, il y avait un petit bébé tout potelé et riant aux éclats, nous montrant par la même occasion ses quelques dents. Il était magnifique, les cheveux châtains raides comme des baguettes et des yeux d'un bleu océan.

« Il est tout mimi. » Dis-je à Alice la voix tout enrouée par le bonheur.

« Il arrive un mois avant le mariage. » Me répondit-elle.

« Dans 5 mois ? Mais il faut lui faire sa chambre ! » S'enthousiasma Emmett.

Les garçons commencèrent à discuter de la décoration de la chambre, pendant que Rose, Alice et moi parlions des vêtements qu'il allait falloir lui acheter.

Le petit bonhomme allait prendre l'ancienne chambre de Rosalie. Les garçons étaient en train de se battre pour savoir de quelle couleur repeindre les murs.

La fin du réveillon se passa dans cette très bonne entente et avec plein de rêve dans les yeux.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde me traina sur le circuit privé de mon père, où lui aussi était présent. Ils voulaient que je remonte doucement sur ma moto afin de ne plus avoir peur.

« Je vais te suivre d'accord ! » Me dit Edward afin d'essayer de m'apaiser.

J'acquiesçais et lui souris afin de le rassurer mais j'étais morte de trouille.

Mon père s'approcha avec mon casque et m'embrassa la joue.

« Nous ne t'obligeons à rien. Le but n'est pas de te faire reprendre la compétition, mais seulement de t'aider à reprendre confiance, pour ne pas que tu restes coincée sur une chute. Mais si tu ne te sens pas on attend. » Me dit mon père en me serrant dans ses bras. « Tu es ma plus grande fierté ma puce et j'ai confiance en toi. » M'encouragea t-il en me mettant mon casque.

Je montais sur ma moto et mis le contact. Le ronronnement du moteur m'apaisa immédiatement. Edward me fit un signe et commença à avancer doucement. Je tournais la tête vers mes deux amies au bord de la piste qui m'envoyèrent des bisous.

Je passais la première et commençais à avancer. Je fis mon premier tour de piste au ralenti. En passant devant mes amis et mon père ils me tendaient tous le pouce afin de m'encourager, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je commençais doucement à accélérer et me concentrais sur la roue de mon chéri devant moi. Je n'allais pas bien vite pour une compétition mais déjà largement pour une conduite sur piste.

Les lignes droites se passaient bien mais les virages étaient plus difficiles. J'avais tendance à me crisper et à freiner.

La sensation de bien être était toujours présente en pilotant, j'aimais encore la vitesse et l'adrénaline dans mes veines mais je ne ressentais plus l'envie de compétition, juste l'envie de m'amuser.

Edward s'amusait à accélérer devant moi afin que j'essaie de le doubler comme je l'aurais fait avant mais je n'avais pas envie, j'étais bien derrière lui. C'est à ce moment que je compris que la compétition était finie pour moi. J'aimais la moto, la vitesse et la piste mais je ne voulais pas mourir pour de la compétition, je voulais connaître Nathan, les voir grandir avec Hallie. Faire le mariage d'Alice et Jasper et crée ma propre famille. Je n'eus même pas un pincement au cœur car ce choix s'imposa tout naturellement à moi.

En descendant de mon monstre, j'expliquais a tout le monde la décision que je venais de prendre et personne ne parut déçu, ils me comprenaient et contre toute attente, mon père aussi.

« Quand la compétition ne te donne plus envie, il ne faut pas continuer sinon on court à la catastrophe. » m'expliqua t-il.

….

Les mois suivants se passaient et se ressemblaient énormément, rythmés entre ma rééducation chez mon kiné, la fin de la préparation du mariage et de la chambre de Nathan.

Le mois de mai arriva très vite et Jasper et Alice partirent ce matin là chercher leur fils. Nous étions tous dans le salon, à les attendre. J'étais stressée comme si c'était mon fils que l'on ramenait à la maison.

Nous entendîmes les portes de la voiture claquer et tout le monde se leva. Edward me prit la main en souriant, aussi heureux que moi qu'un nouveau bébé intègre notre famille.

Jasper poussa la porte et Alice suivait en portant Nathan. Tout le monde se tut, les dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois que nous voyions un bébé.

Rosalie me prit la main et nous avançâmes toutes les deux devant cet enfant si mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Je lui pris sa petite main et lui fis un petit bisou ce qui le fit glousser. Ce gloussement nous fit tous rire et Nathan nous regarda avec de grands yeux. Tant de personnes autour de lui ça l'intimidait.

Alice vint s'asseoir sur le canapé et posa le petit à terre. Aussitôt la petite Hallie qui était caché derrière les jambes de son père approcha. Elle se planta devant lui à quelques centimètres et ils s'examinèrent tous les deux attentivement.

Nathan lui attrapa une mèche bouclée et tira. La petite fronça les yeux et lui attrapa elle aussi les cheveux. Il s'arrêta, étonné qu'elle ait bougée, comme s'il comprenait que ce n'était pas une poupée. Il lui mit le doigt sur le nez et elle fit de même. Ce petit manège entre eux deux dura quelques minutes avant que leurs deux rires se fassent entendre.

Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille et cela nous fit tous sourire.

…

« Rosalie, c'est mon fils est ce que je peux au moins le prendre dans mes bras cinq minutes ? » Lui demanda Alice en rigolant.

Depuis quinze jours que Nathan était arrivé, il passait de bras en bras, un vrai bébé prince.

Ses parents nous grognaient dessus car a force de le choyer, le bout de chou devenait capricieux quand on le mettait dans sa chaise ou dans son lit.

Rosalie était complètement gaga de ce petit garçon et passait beaucoup de temps à la maison à s'occuper de Nathan avec Hallie.

« Mais ils sont trop choux, tous les deux ensemble ! » Roucoula Rosalie en dansant avec les deux petits dans les bras.

« Rho t'as qu'à demander à ton gros nounours de te faire un petit garçon. » La gronda gentiment Alice en reprenant son fils.

« Je sais, je sais, je voudrais lui en parler doucement, mais je ne voudrais pas le brusquer ! » Nous dit-elle en rougissant.

Avant que Rosalie ne tombe enceinte, je ne l'imaginais même pas mère et maintenant elle voulait une douzaine d'enfants, et je pensais qu'elle remplirait ce rôle à merveille.

« Me dire quoi ? » Demanda Emmett en arrivant avec les garçons au salon.

Ils étaient assez secrets en ce moment mais Edward m'avait mis dans la confidence en me disant qu'ils faisaient faire à Nathan un costume identique à celui de Jasper, et qu'Alice n'était pas au courant. Voilà pourquoi ils emmenaient souvent le petit bonhomme dans leurs escapades.

Emmett nous regarda toutes et fronça les sourcils. Rosalie se mit à rougir en fixant Nathan. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose puis poussa un cri de surprise. Tout le monde le regarda étonné.

« Tu es enceinte et tu attends un petit garçon ? » S'exclama t-il hystérique en se précipitant vers elle et sa fille.

Rose se mit à rire et passa sa main sur le visage de son homme.

« Non, je ne suis pas enceinte mais j'y pense. » Lui répondit-elle gênée.

Hallie commença à s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère en voyant Nathan partir vers la cuisine avec Alice. Rosalie la posa et elle partit en trombe le retrouver. Ces deux là étaient indécollables quand ils étaient sous le même toit.

« On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux. J'aimerais bien moi avoir un ptit mec. » Ronronna Emmett en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

Je détournais les yeux et vint me blottir contre Edward afin de ne pas les fixer.

« Toi aussi, tu aimerais un bébé ? » Me chuchota Edward à l'oreille.

Je le regardais sentant ma peau virer au rouge.

« J'aimerais profiter de toi encore quelques mois. » Lui répondis-je gênée de peur qu'il n'apprécie pas ma réponse.

« Ouf ! J'avais peur que tu me dises oui tout de suite. Mais tu as raison, je préfère attendre un peu et t'avoir rien que pour moi. » Me dit-il d'un air soulagé.

« Hey ya des chambres pour ces choses là. » Nous gronda Alice en revenant de la cuisine, les petits juste derrière elle.

…

Le grand jour était arrivé, enfin pas le mien mais celui d'Alice et Jasper, le jour de leur mariage. Et ça Alice me le rappela vers 6 heures du matin en entrant en trombe dans notre chambre.

Je fis un bond de 10 mètres dans le lit quand la lumière s'alluma et qu'une mini tornade défonça la porte. Edward grogna et se cacha sous les couettes. Je fronçais les yeux et regardais ma meilleure amie tourner en rond dans la pièce en se tirant les cheveux. Je mis un coup de coude a mon chéri ce qui le fit grogner un peu plus.

« Chéri, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Jasper. » Lui soufflais-je afin qu'il me laisse seule avec la pile électrique.

« Alice, il est 6 heures du matin. » Ronchonna t-il.

« Je sais mais là j'ai besoin d'aide ! » Lui répondit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

En entendant le son de sa voix, Edward ouvrit un œil étonné et la regarda enfin faire les cent pas.

« D'accord, j'ai compris ! » Souffla t-il en sortant du lit.

« Jasper dort dans la chambre de Nathan car la nuit d'avant on ne doit pas dormir ensemble. » Lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt je tapotais sur ma couette et Alice sauta dans le lit.

Elle prit la place de mon homme et vint se blottir contre moi.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ma chérie ? » Lui demandais-je

« Je suis plus sure de rien. » Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

« Et si c'était une erreur ce mariage ? » Continua t-elle.

Sa question me fit exploser de rire et elle me regarda intriguée.

« Alice arrêtes voir un peu. Tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes depuis le premier jour ou tu l'as vu dans ces bureaux, tu ne peux plus te passer de lui depuis qu'il t'a tiré des griffes de l'autre pourriture. Tu as adopté un petit garçon avec lui. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! » Essayais-je de la rassurer.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les yeux.

« Tu crois que j'ai peur de me marier avec Jasper ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« Bah ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« Non, j'ai peur que le mariage soit une erreur mais pas a cause de Jasper. Si le mariage se passait mal, si le gâteau était moche ou le champagne mauvais. Si ma robe ne plaisait pas ou que le dj passait la danse des canards. » M'expliqua t-elle paniquée.

Je me mis à rigoler de plus belle.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? » Lui demandais-je hilare.

Elle acquiesça en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couettes.

« Ce qui compte c'est Jasper et toi, les détails sont futiles et de toute façon tout sera parfait car tu as préparé ce mariage avec amour. » La rassurais-je.

« Tu crois ? » Me demanda-t-elle en faisant sa petite moue.

« Mais oui et en plus tu vas être la plus belle des mariées du monde. Mais pour cela tu dois te lever pour qu'on te prépare. » Lui dis-je en me levant et en tirant sur la couette.

Alice se leva en rigolant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La journée marathon avait débuté et nous allions commencer par transformer ma meilleure amie en princesse.

**Alors alors alors ?**

**Je sais c'était un peu un chapitre de transition et on n'a pas beaucoup vu notre couple préféré mais promis ils reviennent au prochain chapitre ! **

**Gros bibi et si on ne se revoit pas : BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE !**


	25. Chapter 24 : Mariage

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors comment se sont passés vos fêtes de noël ? Vous avez été gâté par le père noël ?**

**Comme je vous l'avais promis, voila l'avant dernier chapitre ! Le prochain est prévu pour mercredi prochain, il est en cours d'écriture ! Oui je sais, je suis un peu feignante mais c'est les vacances !**

**Mes sans noms :**

**Aussidagilty : Mais non, je ne suis pas aussi méchante, je n'allais quand même pas annuler le mariage !**

**Adeline : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 24 : MARIAGE**

« Mais cette mèche-là, je la mettrais plus en arrière. » Grogna Alice en tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Touche pas, c'est moi qui te coiffe. » La gronda Rosalie en lui tapant sur la main.

Alice était une vraie pile électrique, elle ne tenait pas en place. Un rien l'énervait et la faisait grogner signe qu'elle était plus que stressée.

Pendant que Rosalie peaufinait sa coiffure, je m'affairais à l'aider à mettre sa robe et à l'attacher, mais la tâche n'était pas facile puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

« Arrête de remuer, que je lace ton dos. » Lui dis-je.

Une bonne partie de la matinée se déroula de cette façon.

« Je vais aller voir où en est la préparation de la salle. » Dis-je à Alice, après avoir fini de l'aider à enfiler sa robe et afin de m'éloigner un peu d'elle et de son stress communicatif.

Je me hâtai vers la salle, ne m'étant pas encore préparée, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps de répit.

En arrivant devant celle-ci, je vis Edward de dos en train de discuter avec le Dj. Je restais là un moment à le contempler, même après tous ces mois passés avec lui, je ne me lassais toujours pas de sa beauté et mon cœur tambourinait encore en sa présence.

J'avançai vers lui et l'enlaçai par derrière. Il continua à parler avec le Dj mais attrapa mes mains et en porta une à sa bouche afin d'y déposer un baiser. Il était en train de voir avec l'animateur ce qu'il avait prévu ainsi que les musiques.

Quand ils eurent fini, il se retourna et m'enlaça.

« Bonjour vous. » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en me mordillant le lobe.

« Je suis désolée pour ce matin. » Lui dis-je.

« De quoi ? De m'être fait virer de mon lit douillet par une hystérique ou de ne pas m'avoir sauté dessus avant qu'elle arrive ? » Me demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Humm ! Les deux je dirais. » Rigolai-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres.

Quand il m'embrassait de la sorte, j'avais l'impression de rentrer dans notre bulle, plus rien ne comptait autour de nous. Nous fûmes tirés de notre petit cocon par les deux petits diables en train de se courser et de tourner autour de nos jambes.

Je m'écartais des lèvres de mon homme en soupirant. Pour me faire comprendre son mécontentement à lui aussi, il grogna et frotta sa virilité durcie contre moi.

« Mon chéri, il y a des enfants autour de nous. » Le rappelai-je à l'ordre en rougissant.

Il souffla et se recula, baissant ses yeux sur Hallie et Nathan en train de tirer sur nos pantalons. Emmett devait les garder mais il devait être en train de se préparer, voilà pourquoi les petits couraient dans la salle.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Demandai-je aux enfants.

« Avec Edward ! » Me répondit Nathan, de sa petite voix.

« Jasper est très très stressé et son stress est très communicatif et comme Emmett devait se préparer, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner d'eux un petit moment en emmenant les petits démons avec moi. » M'expliqua t-il.

Je me mis à sourire face à son explication.

« Quoi ? » Me demanda**-**t-il.

« Rien, j'ai fais la même chose. Alice est intenable alors j'ai pris un peu l'air. » Lui dis-je.

« Oui mais maintenant, il est grand temps que tu ailles te préparer. » M'ordonna Rosalie qui arrivait derrière moi.

Je me retournai et sifflai d'émerveillement.

« Tu es magnifique. » Lui dis-je.

Rosalie était vraiment sublime dans une robe longue de couleur bleu ciel. Sa robe moulait parfaitement le haut de son corps avant d'être évasée sur le bas, mettant en avant sa belle poitrine et sa taille fine. Une mince bretelle du coté droit, incrustée de strass, tenait en place ce magnifique bustier. On aurait dit un ange. Ses cheveux étaient tenus dans un chignon lâche. Ce que j'aurais aimé être aussi belle qu'elle.

« Allez, filez vous préparer, je garde les enfants. » Nous dit-elle en nous faisant signe d'y aller.

J'embrassai tendrement mon amour et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Ma robe était cachée dans une housse et je ne l'avais vu qu'en croquis. Alice voulait nous faire la surprise de nos robes.

J'ouvris délicatement la fermeture et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. La robe était magnifique, d'un bleu un peu plus foncé que celle de Rosalie, avec une épaule découverte et une bretelle assez large sur l'autre.

Je l'enfilais délicatement afin de ne pas l'abîmer et je me regardais dans le miroir. Cette robe m'allait très bien comme faite pour mon corps. Echancrée sur un coté afin de dévoiler l'une de mes cuisses.

Je sentis les larmes monter, alors je reniflais afin de ne pas pleurer.

« Elle te plaît ? » Me demanda Alice en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Oh merci, elle est superbe. » Répondis-je à ma meilleure amie en l'enlaçant.

« Non c'est toi qui est superbe ! Enfin pas aussi jolie que moi mais presque. » Me répondit-elle en rigolant.

« Tiens tu as retrouvé ta malice, c'est que ton stress est passé ? » Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Maintenant que je suis prête, que ma robe est comme je la voulais, que mes cheveux n'ont pas pris feu et que la salle n'est pas dévastée par un ouragan, ça va mieux. » Souffla**-**t-elle de soulagement.

« Tu as vu la salle ? » Demandais-je intriguée.

« Non mais je sais que Rosalie et toi l'avez supervisée pour moi et j'ai suffisamment confiance en vous pour savoir que ce doit être parfait. »

Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras, heureuse pour ma meilleure amie que ce jour soit si parfait pour elle.

Elle m'aida à finir ma coiffure qui n'avait rien d'excentrique puisque je laissais mes cheveux lâchés, mais il était assez difficile se passer le fer à friser à l'arrière de la tête.

Rosalie vint nous annoncer qu'il était temps d'y aller et nous fîmes un gros câlin collectif avant d'y aller.

En sortant de ma chambre, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et pour une fois je me trouvais vraiment jolie. Un maquillage léger, sublimant mes yeux, mes cheveux descendant en cascade de boucles dans mon dos et cette robe mettant en avant mes atouts féminins, tout comme il le fallait.

Je souris en pensant que cette journée était vraiment parfaite comme Alice le voulait.

« Bell's on t'attend pour y aller. » Me héla Rose dans l'entrée.

Je mis mes escarpins et me hâtai pour les rejoindre. Il ne fallait pas que je mette Alice en retard le jour de son mariage.

Une limousine avait été louée pour l'occasion. _Alice et ses goûts prononcés pour le clinquant !_

Rosalie était déjà installée à l'intérieur avec Hallie et le père d'Alice aidait celle-ci à monter dans l'habitacle sans abimer sa robe. Je trottinai vers eux et entrai à mon tour.

« Eh bien Alice tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié. » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

« Je suis une star aujourd'hui donc il me fallait la voiture qui va avec. » Me répondit-elle avec son air malicieux.

« Heu... évite de laisser les garçons monter dedans, sinon ils vont le vider. » Lui intima Rosalie en lui montrant le minibar dans le coin de l'habitacle.

Nous nous mîmes à rire en pensant à ce qu'Emmett, Edward et Jacob pourraient faire à cette voiture. Le trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur. En arrivant Rosalie sortit de la voiture afin de faire entrer tous les invités dans l'église avant qu'Alice ne quitte la limousine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint et nous ouvrit la porte.

« La voie est libre, vous pouvez sortir. » Nous dit-elle.

J'embrassai notre petit lutin sur la joue et sortit avec Hallie de la voiture. Le père d'Alice me suivit et aida sa fille à s'extirper de son carrosse.

Alice était de nouveau stressée et se tortillait les mains.

« Un petit remontant ? » Lui demanda Rose en rigolant.

« Un gros ! » Répondit Alice d'une voix enrouée par l'angoisse.

Son père lui lâcha la main, Rosalie et moi lui fîmes de nouveau un énorme câlin collectif, même Hallie se joignit à nous en rigolant. Nous arrêtâmes notre étreinte et je replaçai une dernière fois la robe de ma meilleure amie pendant que Rose arrangeait une ou deux mèches.

« Profite c'est ta journée. » Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Puis on marcha vers l'entrée de l'église. Hallie devait entrer la première, suivie de Rosalie, moi puis Alice accompagnée de son père.

Quand nous entendîmes au piano les premières notes de musique, Rosalie expliqua à sa fille de marcher en direction des garçons.

La petite commença à faire quelques pas mais fut apeurée par autant de personne et s'arrêta pour prendre la main de sa mère. J'avançais à mon tour sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'autant de monde me regarde. Je comprenais la peur d'Hallie.

Hallie, Rosalie et moi vînmes nous placer sur le côté gauche. Les garçons se trouvaient en face. Jasper au milieu de l'allée attendait sa bien-aimée. Il était très élégant dans son costume couleur crème. L'angoisse pouvait aussi se lire sur ses traits.

Les yeux de Jasper s'écarquillèrent et des exclamations montèrent dans la salle. Je tournais la tête pour voir Alice entrer avec son père dans l'église.

Elle était vraiment magnifique, on aurait dit une déesse. Sa robe blanche faisant contraste avec ses cheveux bruns montés dans un superbe chignon. Elle avait mis des mois à confectionner sa robe mais le résultat était à couper le souffle. Celle-ci était couverte de dentelle ancienne. De petits motifs couleur or étaient brodés sur la dentelle de son jupon et sur son bustier. Alice portait de fins gants qui avaient appartenus à sa grand-mère et qui s'harmonisaient très bien avec sa tenue.

Elle marcha doucement avec son père vers l'autel. Celui-ci déposa la main de sa fille dans celle de Jasper. Ils se fixèrent, le regard brillant d'amour. Alice passa ses bras autour de son fiancé et l'embrassa avec fougue. Des rires montèrent dans l'assistance.

« Heu Alice, c'est après les vœux qu'on embrasse son mari. » Lui rappela Rosalie en chuchotant.

Alice se détacha de Jasper, rouge pivoine et nous regarda avec son petit sourire malicieux.

« Excusez-moi. » Souffla**-**t-elle.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, nous pouvons commencer. » Coupa le prêtre afin de débuter la cérémonie.

L'abbé disait ses prières et nous faisait chanter. Jasper et Alice étaient dans leur petite bulle, absorbés dans la contemplation de leur âme sœur, comme s'ils oubliaient où ils se trouvaient.

Je vis Rosalie lancer un regard noir à Emmett qui baillait et je me retins d'exploser de rire. Hallie papotait avec Nathan. Et Edward me fixait intensément. Je lui fis un timide sourire auquel il répondit mais ses yeux exprimaient autre chose, comme s'il était en pleine concentration. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait l'inquiéter à ce moment et me promis de lui demander après la cérémonie.

Nous arrivâmes au moment fatidique de l'échange des vœux. L'abbé demanda les alliances et mon père dut secouer le petit Nathan qui jouait avec Hallie pour qu'il les amène avec son petit panier.

Alice tourna la tête vers son fils et revint vers Jasper, puis elle pivota de nouveau la tête vivement vers son fils les yeux émerveillés. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Nathan ni son costume identique à celui de son père.

Elle se tourna vers Rosalie et moi, les yeux étincelants de bonheur mais je lui fis un petit signe négatif de la tête et lui montrai les garçons, afin de lui faire comprendre que l'idée ne venait pas de nous.

Elle regarda Emmet et Edward et baissa la tête comme pour les remercier, puis elle revint à son fiancé. La joie se lisait sur leur visage et cela m'emplit de plaisir.

« Alice voulez-vous prendre Jasper Cullen ici présent comme époux ? » Demanda le prêtre à Alice.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Je sentis les larmes monter face à ce moment si heureux et secouai la tête afin de les chasser, lorsque mon attention fut attirée du côté des garçons et plus particulièrement par Edward en train de gesticuler.

Il paraissait très nerveux et sa ride sur le front était présente, signe qu'il se concentrait terriblement. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il me fit un grand sourire mais sa ride resta. Il avait une position bizarre mais se trouvant derrière Emmett, il n'y avait que les personnes de gauche qui pouvait le voir. Ses jambes étaient un peu écartées, comme s'il allait poser un genou a terre, une de ses mains était pressée contre son cœur et l'autre près de son ventre était fermée.

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il y avait un souci mais son sourire était radieux. Trop occupée à m'inquiéter pour lui, je n'entendis même pas Jasper dire oui à Alice.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demandais-je en articulant sans mettre de son.

Il m'envoya un baiser mais ses yeux brillaient comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mon cœur tambourina et mon souffle s'accéléra comme si mon corps comprenait qu'il y allait se passer quelque chose.

Mes yeux rivés aux siens, je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur autre chose que lui. Comme un aimant, il m'attirait et je savais maintenant que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. C'est pourquoi, sa posture déclencha des alarmes en moi, des sonneries de détresses. Voulait-il me quitter ou m'avouer une grosse bêtise ? Je ne savais pas mais malgré son sublime sourire, ses yeux implorants me firent paniquer.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, prendre une inspiration et il se mit à parler, ou plutôt à articuler, quelques mots. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Puis ce fut comme un électrochoc. Je me retins de ne pas m'effondrer ou me mettre à hurler dans cette église.

Mes doutes s'envolèrent mais mon cœur tambourinait toujours autant car il était en train de me demander : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je restai abasourdie par sa demande, je m'étais imaginer les pires choses mais sûrement pas ça. C'est à ce moment que je vis sa main droite s'ouvrir pour me faire apparaître un magnifique solitaire.

Il était en train de me demander en mariage, au mariage de ma meilleure amie et de son frère, de la façon la plus romantique qui soit.

**Alors ce début de mariage, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Je veux tout savoir !**

**Gros bibi**

**Jenny**


	26. Chapter 25 : The End

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées ?**

**Moi dans l'ensemble si on oublie que j'ai passé une bonne partie des fêtes, malade, ça été !**

**Alors je voulais m'excuser, en premier parce que je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour mercredi mais je n'aie pas pu l'écrire à temps. Mon chéri a eu des petits soucis de santé qui ont fait que je n'aie pas pu écrire. Et en deuxième, je m'excuse car pour la première fois, je n'aie pas répondu à vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. J'ai préféré écrire le chapitre plutôt que de vous répondre. Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas compte.**

**Donc le voilà enfin ce dernier chapitre ! Nous arrivons vraiment sur la fin de cette aventure et j'en ai un petit pincement au cœur !**

**Je vous posterai l'épilogue dans la semaine si tout se passe bien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 25 : THE END**

Je restais là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Edward venait de me demander en mariage et me montrait au creux de sa main, une magnifique bague.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté avec un grand sourire comme s'il attendait ma réponse. Au même moment j'entendis le prêtre dire : « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! » et l'assemblée se mit à crier en tapant dans ses mains.

Prise d'une frénésie, je m'élançais vers mon chéri et lui sautais au cou.

« Oui, oui, oui ! » Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Je sentis Edward sourire le long de mes lèvres et me serrer un peu plus dans ses bras.

Emmett, qui se tenait à côté de nous, nous bouscula.

« Hey on se calme les tourtereaux, ce n'est pas votre mariage. » Nous chuchota-t-il.

Sa réplique nous fit rire et je m'écartai de mon amour pour me retourner vers les mariés.

Alice était accrochée à Jasper et ne se détachait plus de ses lèvres. Le prêtre se racla la gorge afin de les faire réagir et pour la deuxième fois, Alice recula se rappelant enfin où elle se trouvait. Aussitôt un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle entraina Jasper avec elle vers la sortie de l'église.

Je me retournai vers Edward, les larmes aux yeux face à cette journée si magnifique et heureuse qui était en train de se dérouler.

« Tu es sûre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, je pris son visage en coupe et lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui, j'espérais, lui montrerait tout mon amour.

Le vin d'honneur se déroula aussi bien que la cérémonie. Les mariés faisaient le tour de leurs invités avec un sourire digne d'un soleil éblouissant.

Contre toute attente, Emmett jouais à la nounou et s'occupais de Nathan et de sa fille. Rosalie restais avec Edward et moi, ce qui nous empêcha de parler de sa demande.

« Em a l'air de bien s'amuser avec les petits. » Dis-je à Rose en lui montrant son homme dans le parc à boules avec les enfants.

« Bah m'en parle pas depuis que Nathan est arrivé, il me saute dessus tous les soirs afin d'avoir lui aussi un p'tit mec. Et il essaye toutes les positions au cas où. » Me répondit-elle très sérieuse.

« Rose, tu pourrais me passer les détails de votre vie privée. Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'images subliminales toute la soirée. » Lui dis-je en faisant la grimace.

Elle me mit une tape sur l'épaule en faisant semblant d'être offensée. Nous nous esclaffâmes en chœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Nous demanda Edward en revenant avec nos verres.

« Em. » Lui répondis-je.

« Moi je le connais pas, je l'ai jamais vu. » Nous rétorqua t-il d'un air ahuri en voyant son géant de meilleur ami dans les jouets pour enfants.

Sa réponse nous fit encore plus rire.

Pendant le repas, nous nous trouvions tous à la table des mariés puisque nous étions tous témoins, ce qui était assez gênant pour parler avec Edward de sa demande en mariage, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et je savais que dès demain nous allions pouvoir en discuter tranquillement à la maison puisque les mariés ne seraient pas là.

Bah oui qui voulait dire témoins, voulait dire aussi gros cadeau. Alors nous nous étions tous mis ensemble pour leur offrir une surprise. Le problème est que pour savoir qui l'annoncerait pendant le repas, nous avions tiré à la courte paille avec Rosalie, Lulla, Emmett, Jacob, Edward et moi. Comme par hasard, j'avais perdu. Je soupçonnais Emmett d'avoir triché mais je ne savais pas comment.

Voilà pourquoi, depuis quinze minutes, Rosalie me mettait des coups de coude, Emmett se retenait de rire et Edward me regardait avec des yeux compatissants.

S'il y avait quelque chose que je détestais vraiment et dans laquelle je n'étais pas douée, c'était bien de parler en public. La plupart du temps, je devenais rouge coquelicot, j'avais les mains moites et je me mettais à bégayer.

« Bella a quelque chose à vous dire. » Commença Emmett en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Je le foudroyais du regard ce qui eut le don de le faire rire un peu plus. Alice me regarda et en voyant mon air, elle fit une grimace, comprenant que j'allais faire une annonce.

« Heu je voulais lever mon verre pour les mariés. » Dis-je timidement en me levant de ma chaise.

Jasper et Alice me firent un sourire compatissant comprenant que j'avais dû perdre à un jeu ou à un pari pour faire cela. Edward me caressa le bras afin de m'inciter à continuer.

« Comme tout le monde le sait, je suis nulle pour parler en public donc je vais aller au principal. » Continuai-je toujours aussi stressée.

« Bon je vais t'aider ma cocotte car tu vas tout gâcher avec ta sensiblerie. » Me coupa Emmett en venant vers moi.

Il appuya sur mes épaules pour me faire asseoir.

« En réalité, c'est moi qui ait perdu alors je m'en charge petite chose fragile. » Me dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

_AH je savais bien qu'il avait triché !_

« Bon reprenons. Tout le monde ici sait que c'est moi le grand orateur alors je vais m'exprimer. » Nous dit-il faisant rire tout le monde.

« Nous voulions remercier nos tourtereaux car sans eux, nous non plus nous n'aurions pas rencontré nos moitiés. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant notre table.

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant Edward, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« Bah oui quoi ! Si Alice et Jasper ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans cette salle administrative et que monsieur n'avait pas payé la secrétaire pour placer les filles dans le box d'à coté, nous ne nous serions peut être jamais rencontrés et Edward n'aurait jamais joué le roquet macho avec Bella. » Nous expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je regardais mon chéri très étonnée par cette confidence et vu la tête d'Alice, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'avait manigancé son bien-aimé.

« Je ne voulais déjà plus que tu t'éloignes de moi. » Roucoula-t-il.

« Donc c'est pour vous remercier pour cela et tout le reste que nous avons décidé de vous offrir pour votre mariage, votre voyage de noces. » Continua Emmett en tapant dans ses mains comme un enfant excité.

« Chéri on dirait Alice là ! Tu pourrais arrêter d'applaudir de cette façon. » Lui intima Rosalie en lui tapotant les mains.

Emmett ronchonna ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

Je sortis de mon sac, une brochure et des billets d'avion et les tendit à nos amoureux. Il s'agissait d'un voyage de 15 jours aux Maldives avec forfait tout inclus. Nous avions pris le top en voyage car c'est ce qu'ils méritaient à nos yeux.

« Un voyage au paradis ! » S'exclama Alice d'une voix hystérique.

Tout le monde se mit à rire face à son air éberlué.

« J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Ce sont les filles qui ont choisi, nous ont a juste fait les chèques ! » Répliqua Emmett

« C'est galant ça chéri ! » Le gronda Rosalie

« Bah quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Une chambre avec mini piscine et jacuzzi privé ! » Continua Alice de plus en plus dans les aigus.

D'un seul coup, elle se leva et se jeta sur nous l'un après l'autre, en nous embrassant. Jasper ne bougeait toujours pas en fixant la brochure. Quand elle eut finit son petit tour, elle reprit place auprès de son mari qui n'avait toujours pas cillé.

« Ça na va pas Jasper ? » Demandais-je inquiète.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers nous, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« C'est... C'est beaucoup trop ! » Bégaya-t-il.

Nous nous mîmes à rire et nous jetâmes sur lui pour un super câlin collectif.

Le soir même, le taxi que nous avions réservé vint les chercher pour les emmener à l'aéroport.

« Tu t'occupes de la maison Bella et Rosalie tu prends bien soin de mon fils ? » Nous ordonna une Alice anxieuse juste avant le départ.

Nous nous regardâmes et l'enlaçâmes toutes les deux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ton fils est ravi d'être avec Hallie pendant deux semaines et Emmett est ravi d'avoir un petit homme à la maison. » La rassura Rose.

En arrivant chez nous, je m'affalai sur mon lit tellement mes pieds me faisaient souffrir. Emmett ne m'avait pas ménagée en m'emmenant avec lui sur tous les genres de danse de la soirée.

Me rappelant qu'enfin je me trouvais seule avec Edward, je me levai d'un coup. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain en train de se brosser les dents. Je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaçais par derrière.

« Nous avons quelques points à éclaircir Mr Cullen. » Lui susurrai-je.

Il tourna la tête et me fit un sourire plein de dentifrice. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et repartis sur le lit pour l'attendre. Il revint de la salle de bain torse nu avec juste son pantalon de costume. Aussitôt je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Il me tira par la main afin que je m'asseye sur le bord du lit et s'agenouilla devant moi.

Il mit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit un petit écrin en velours. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et mes joues brûler de plus en plus. Il ouvrit le coffret me dévoilant le plus beau des solitaires que je n'ai jamais vu. Un magnifique diamant scintillant entouré d'éclats de diamants. Il prit délicatement ma main et fit glisser le bijou à mon doigt.

Je restais bouche bée ne savant quoi lui dire.

« Il te plaît ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant que je dévisageais le solitaire.

« O... Oui ! » Bégayai-je émue.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis il me poussa en arrière et vint se placer au-dessus de moi. Aussitôt son baiser devint plus vigoureux, plus envieux. Il quémanda l'accès à ma langue que je lui offris volontiers, comme le reste de mon corps d'ailleurs.

Ce matin là, j'étais épuisée mais je lui offris tout de moi afin de lui montrer à quel point je lui appartenais. Nous fîmes l'amour encore et encore. Avec tendresse, comme pour sceller notre amour et nos fiançailles, et avec passion.

Quinze jours plus tard, je m'activais à ranger la maison puisque nos tourtereaux devaient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre.

« T'es sûre tu ne veux pas qu'on leur dise pour nos fiançailles ? » Me demanda pour la millième fois Edward en m'aidant à ranger.

« Non, on en a déjà parlé. On leur dira après le mariage. C'est ce que l'on voulait non ? Que toi et moi ? » Lui répondis-je.

« Oui oui tu as raison mais j'ai tellement peur qu'ils le prennent mal. » Continua-t-il en grimaçant.

« Mais non, ils nous connaissent. Ce n'est pas notre genre le mariage princier c'est tout. » Essayai-je de le rassurer.

Avec Edward nous avions convenu d'aller nous marier à Las Vegas en tête à tête. Nous voulions quelque chose de simple, sans chichi et surtout rapide. C'est pourquoi nos amis et familles ne seraient au courant qu'après notre union.

Les retrouvailles se passèrent dans la joie et nous retrouvâmes notre Alice plus exubérante encore qu'à son habitude. Elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à nous montrer leurs photos de voyage en les commentant une à une. Puisqu'il y avait environ 500 photos, la nuit fut très longue.

Dès le lendemain, nous reprîmes nos bonnes habitudes, ce qui veut dire que pendant que je prenais ma douche, Alice se préparait dans la salle de bain, ce qui nous permettait de papoter entre filles tranquillement.

J'étais en train de lui expliquer comment son fils avait apprécié la fête foraine à laquelle nous l'avions emmené le week-end précédant quand elle se mit à hurler. J'ouvris la porte de la douche et la regardai inquiète.

Alice se tenait debout au milieu de la salle de bain, les yeux écarquillés. Elle tenait dans chaque main un magazine de mariage.

_Aie ! Je pensais pourtant tous les avoir retirés !_

Bien qu'Edward et moi voulions un petit mariage en intimité, je voulais pourtant porter une belle robe, c'est pourquoi j'avais acheté un tas de magazines sur le mariage.

« Vous allez vous marier ? » Me demanda-t-elle, l'hystérie pointant dans sa voix.

« Non, n'importe quoi. » Lui mentis-je en essayant d'être la plus crédible possible.

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi ces magazines traînent dans la salle de bain ? » Continua-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Je sais pas, sûrement toi qui a oublié de les ranger. » Dis-je d'un air innocent.

A cet instant, je me bénissais d'être sous la douche car je me savais rouge pivoine dû au mensonge, fort heureusement la vapeur cachait mes rougeurs.

« Je ne lis pas Mariée moi ! Mais des magazines de haute couture. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

Elle plissa les yeux pour me faire avouer mais je ne bougeais pas.

« Tant pis, je sais qui va me le dire. » Continua-t-elle en tournant les talons et en sortant en trombes de la salle de bain.

_Mince, mince, mince. Elle va voir Edward et avec ses yeux revolvers, il n'a aucune chance._

Cette fois-ci, je grognais d'être dans la douche pleine de mousse. Je me rinçai en vitesse et attrapai la première serviette que je vis pour la suivre.

POV EDWARD :

J'étais tranquillement installé dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé quand la furie brune apparût et éteignit la télé. Elle se posta entre moi et le poste et croisa les bras. Elle plissa les yeux et sa bouche était pincée. On aurait dit un vrai petit chef.

_Oh oh ! C'est mauvais signe !_

« Tu sais que je peux être très méchante et que si je veux te faire vivre un enfer, j'en suis capable. » Me dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Bah qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Lui demandai-je anxieux.

« Toi et ta bien-aimée, vous me cachez quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi ! » Continua-t-elle

Aussitôt mes mains devinrent moites et je baissai les yeux.

« Non. » Grommelais-je.

« Je suis capable de faire rétrécir tes vêtements et de les teindre en rose. » Me menaça-t-elle.

« Ah non pas rose. » Couinais-je.

« Alors parles ! Vous allez vous marier sans nous prévenir ? » Grogna-t-elle.

A ce moment précis, Alice ressemblait vraiment à Satan et j'aurais tout donné pour que son mari soit là.

« C'était l'idée de Bella. » Dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Ah ! J'avais raison. Quand et où ? » Continua-t-elle son interrogatoire.

« A las Vegas dans une semaine. » Répondis-je du tac au tac. Cette petite chose me faisait vraiment trop peur alors je préférais lui répondre que de voir mes vêtements roses.

« A Vegas mais vous êtes fous ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Bella vient ici. » L'appela-t-elle menaçante.

Bella accourut au même moment emmitouflé dans une serviette, l'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux.

POV BELLA :

_Houla ! C'était mal parti ! Vu la tête d'Alice je supposais que mon traître de fiancé venait de tout lui révéler._

« Oui ! » Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire afin de la détendre.

« Retire-moi ce sourire niais de ton visage, espèce de lâche ! Tu comptais te marier comme si on va au supermarché. » Grogna-t-elle.

Je lui fis une petite grimace et haussai les épaules, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

« Tu ne veux pas de nous à votre mariage ? » Dit-elle d'une voix peinée, les traits de son visage s'étant radoucis.

« Ah tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que ça allait les blesser s'ils ne venaient pas. » Me rétorqua Edward en hochant la tête.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et il bougonna qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

« Ce n'est pas ça Alice ! Mais je voulais me marier tranquillement sans stress. » Lui-dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Mais je suis capable de préparer quelque chose de simple. » Couina-t-elle.

Je la regardai étonnée.

« Bon d'accord ce n'est pas vrai mais j'aurai fait un effort pour toi si tu me l'avais demandé. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Ok tu as gagné. Prépare notre mariage mais simple, zen et pas cher ok ? » Soufflais-je.

« Oui ! » couina-t-elle en me sautant dessus. « Mais pour dans une semaine c'est trop juste. » Recommença-t-elle en paniquant.

« Mais non t'en fais pas, on n'est pas pressé par le temps. C'était pour aller au plus simple. En plus en y repensant je préférerais me marier l'été. » La rassurai-je.

« Ça te va ? » demandais-je à Edward.

« Oui oui ! » Me répondit-il pressé que cette discussion se termine.

« Ok, je m'occupe de ça et te dis ce que je trouve. » Me répondit-elle.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit en sautillant vers sa chambre. J'entendis aussitôt Edward soufflé de soulagement.

« Lâche ! » Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

« Attend c'est un vrai tyran ta copine ! J'ai rien pu faire. » Me répondit-il en se tenant le cœur comme s'il venait de vivre la pire chose de sa vie.

Alice passa les quinze jours suivants à se documenter pour notre mariage et elle trouva la perle rare. Le mariage parfait et pour elle et pour nous.

Nous allions nous marier le 25 juin sur une plage de corse. Nous serions en petit comité, seulement la famille et amis proches. Le cadre était paradisiaque. C'était parfait zen et simple pour nous et original et merveilleux pour Alice, enfin pour nous aussi.

_NOEL SUIVANT :_

« Vas toquer à la porte et on enverra les petits ouvrir. » Ordonnai-je à Emmett en le poussant pour qu'il sorte du garage.

Il grogna car il faisait un froid polaire dehors mais il avait le rôle du Père Noël alors il se devait d'aller frapper à la porte.

Je retournai aussitôt au salon auprès de tout le monde. Aussitôt, nous entendîmes des coups à la porte, Hallie et Nathan nous regardèrent les yeux étincelants.

« Allez ouvrir. » Leur ordonna Alice en les poussant vers la porte.

Emmett joua parfaitement son rôle de Père Noël et donna aux enfants très intimidés leurs cadeaux, ainsi que les nôtres d'ailleurs.

Edward et moi avions offert à Hallie un bébé qui pleure et à Nathan une petite moto électrique. Et nous fûmes très heureux de voir que nos cadeaux plurent beaucoup. Nathan passa le reste de la soirée à faire le tour de la table en baissant même la tête afin d'aller plus vite.

Le plus difficile fut de leur dire d'aller au lit. Hallie emporta avec elle son bébé mais Nathan ne voulait pas descendre de sa moto et pleurait dès qu'on essayait de le soulever.

POV EDWARD :

Nathan était vraiment super sur son jouet. Je me revoyais enfant avec mes petites motos. Absorbé par le petit, je ne voyais pas que Jasper et Emmett me fixait mais je sentis leur regard. Emmett avait ce regard malicieux qui prédisait une bêtise.

« Allez Em ! Sors-la ta connerie. » Lui dis-je en soufflant.

« T'es sûr que tu n'as pas un fils caché ? » Me demanda-t-il avec de petits yeux suspicieux.

Je crus que j'allais m'étouffer avec mon café et Bella me regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Non mais n'importe quoi toi ! Faut que tu arrêtes le champagne. » Lui répondis-je en secouant la tête.

« Non mais parce qu'on se disait avec Jasper que Nathan te ressemble beaucoup. » Continua-t-il.

« Avec Jasper ! Et bien quel complot ! N'importe quoi, Nathan est brun aux yeux bleus et sauf contraire je suis plutôt roux aux yeux verts. » Leur rétorquai-je.

« Non mais pas physiquement mais quand il est en contact de moto, il est comme ailleurs dans son monde, un peu comme toi quand tu étais petit. » M'expliqua Jasper.

C'est vrai que Nathan adorait tout comme moi les motos, dès que je sortais la mienne ou que nous allions sur circuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre.

J'allais répondre que tous les petits garçons aimaient la moto mais Bella me coupa.

« C'est vrai, Nathan aime vraiment la moto, tout comme toi à son âge et regarde ce que ça a donné, un super pilote. Et si tu avais appris la piste plus tôt peut être serais-tu allé jusqu'au Gp ? Les vrais bons pilotes sont les passionnés. » Soliloqua-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« J'ai une idée ! » Cria-t-elle en se levant de table.

« Heu t'es sûr que c'est sur moi que le champagne agit ? » Me demanda Emmett aussi perdu que moi.

« Rho arrêtez de faire les idiots ! Et si nous montions une école de pilotage pour enfant ? » S'exclama-t-elle très sérieuse.

**Alors ? Ce dernier chapitre est à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez ?**

**Dites moi tout !**

**Bibi et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Jenny**


	27. Epilogue

**Coucou !**** Me revoilà pour la petite touche finale à ma fic ! C'est avec une grande émotion que je clôture ce deuxième bébé ! En chiffre les rivalités envoutantes c'est 25 chapitres, 7 mois de travail, 668 reviews, 110 mises en alerte et 91 mises en favori ! Et pour tout cela je voulais vous remercier. Vous avez été super, énormément de personnes m'ont suivi du début à la fin et rien que pour ça je vous aime ! Bon je ne suis pas assez doué avec FF pour retrouver toutes ses personnes mais vous vous reconnaitrez ! Tous vos petits messages de soutien, d'amour et d'humour m'ont fait vraiment chaud au cœur !**

**Je voulais aussi remercier mes folles de TF ainsi que mes deux supers bêtas : Cha et lu sans qui je n'aurais pas fait grand-chose !**

**Aller on se retrouve en bas, pour un dernier petit mot !**

**EPILOGUE **

POV BELLA

« Ah non ça va bien ! J'en ai marre de faire le Père Noël ! Déjà l'année dernière c'était moi. » Grognait Emmett pendant que Lulla et Alice l'aidaient à enfiler le costume.

« On le sait ! C'est la millième fois que tu nous le répètes mais tu es le plus grand donc le meilleur pour interpréter ce rôle. » Lui expliqua Alice en lui collant la fausse barbe.

« Jacob aussi est grand. » Continua t-il.

« Oui mais t'es plus gros. » Le coupa Alice en le giflant presque pour que cette barbe tienne.

« Hey je suis pas gros d'abord ! Très musclé c'est tout. » S'offusqua t-il.

« Mais oui mon nounours on le sait, tu es le plus beau ! » L'encouragea Rosalie en venant s'affaler sur le lit à mes côtés.

« D'abord le Père Noël à un gros ventre alors vous auriez du prendre Bella pour tenir le rôle. » Bougonna t-il comme un enfant.

« Ma femme n'est pas grosse. Tu as vu la tienne d'abord » Grogna Edward en entrant dans la chambre et venant s'asseoir prés de moi.

« Qui garde les enfants ? » Lui demandai-je inquiète en voyant que la moitié de la tablée se trouvait dans la chambre.

« Ils sont avec Jasper, Jacob et nos parents. » M'expliqua t-il en m'embrassant sur le front et sur le ventre.

Nous étions à noël soit un an depuis que notre idée d'école avait vu le jour. Beaucoup de choses c'était produit depuis ce Noël.

Est-ce que nous nous sommes mariés avec Edward comme nous l'avions dit ? Et bien non !

Pas que nous ne le voulions pas mais disons que nous avons eu un petit contretemps et comme le dit si bien Emmett, j'ai un gros ventre, Et oui je suis enceinte ! Ce n'était pas trop prévu dans nos plans mais un mois avant le mariage, nous avons appris que j'attendais un bébé, donc nous avons repoussé le mariage d'un an. Voilà pourquoi Emmett me disait grosse, l'accouchement étant prévu pour le mois de janvier, une petite fille.

Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu une bonne surprise dans cette année. Le noël dernier, Rosalie et Emmett désiraient un petit garçon et bien c'est chose faite, enfin presque. En fait, ils ont fait mieux que réussir puisque Rosalie attend des jumeaux pour Pâques. Et Emmett est aux anges car il s'agit de deux garçons. Sa phrase la plus romantique pour expliquer ses naissances multiples est :

« J'ai mis double sauce ! »

On comprend pourquoi Rosalie a tendance à lui couper la parole quand il se met à parler des garçons en nous expliquant que sa grand-mère avait elle-même une jumelle.

En ce qui concerne notre école, celle-ci marche à merveille. Même mieux que nous ne l'avions rêvé. Je m'occupe de l'administration pendant qu'Edward se charge de donner des cours. Nathan est ravi car même s'il est encore un peu jeune, il vient souvent au club afin de voir et de toucher les motos. Son père n'arrête pas de lui montrer les outils, espérant qu'il devienne mécanicien comme lui-même mais le petit est plus occupé à vouloir monter sur les motos, ce qui a le don de faire grogner Emmett et de nous faire rire.

Pour ma part, j'aime énormément notre école car il n'y a pas que des garçons qui prennent des cours mais aussi des jeunes filles, ce qui j'espère aidera dans les années à venir à casser ce monde machiste qu'est la moto.

S'il y a trois ans vous m'aviez dit ce que ma vie serait devenue, je ne vous aurais jamais cru. Je n'aspirais vraiment pas à cette vie paisible mais aujourd'hui mes priorités ont changé. Je suis enceinte d'une petite fille et le plus important ne sont pas l'école, la moto, la compétition ou encore le mariage, non le plus important c'est notre amour et notre bébé.

**Alors cet épilogue ? Répond t-il a toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posées ?**

**En ce qui me concerne, plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si j'avais un nouveau projet. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que pour l'instant je n'aie rien de prévu ! Je pense que je vais réécrire, ne vous en faites pas mais je préférais finir cette fic avant de penser à une nouvelle. Je pars en vacances dans une semaine et j'ai 9 heures d'avion alors je promets de passer ce temps à réfléchir a quelque chose !**

**Dernière petite chose, si toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu pouvaient laisser une petite trace de leur passage pour me faire un dernier coucou, ça me ferait vachement plaisir !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à plus tard dans une nouvelle histoire ! Je vous ADORE !**

**GROS BIBI**

**Jenny**


End file.
